Приручение, 1 ч
by neanatever
Summary: Соседи по общежитию, старосты групп, соперники, и в то же время - друзья? Кея в это не верит, а Дино всей душой хочет изменить парня, соседствовать с которым придется, возможно, не один год. У Дино много друзей, Кея же в них не нуждается; но все равно жгучая сердце апатия остается внутри, и единственный выход, который видят оба - навязать друг другу свою линию поведения.


_**Приручение**_

_Автор: neanatever_

_Фэндом: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _

_Персонажи: D18, 5927 (фрагментами), 69, пр._

_Рейтинг: NC-17 _

_Жанры: Слэш (яой), Повседневность, Даркфик, AU_

_Предупреждения: Насилие, Изнасилование, Нецензурная лексика, Секс с несовершеннолетними, Кинк _

_Дисклеймер: персонажи принадлежат создателям аниме и манги._

_Саммари: Соседи по общежитию, старосты групп, соперники, и в то же время - друзья? Кея в это не верит, а Дино всей душой хочет изменить парня, соседствовать с которым придется, возможно, не один год. У Дино много друзей, Кея же в них не нуждается; но все равно жгучая сердце апатия остается внутри, и единственный выход, который видят оба - навязать друг другу свою линию поведения._

_Примечания автора: это - первая часть фанфика. Вторая часть находится в процессе написания, ее можно начать читать здесь: __ /readfic/852946_

**1.**

Автобус остановился у небольшого старого здания, и его двери открылись, позволяя припозднившимся пассажирам выйти на улицу. Темноволосый парень перекинул сумки через плечо, ступая ногами на промерзшую землю, и огляделся. Осень не приближалась — она уже наступила, как можно было судить по пожелтевшим листьям на деревьях и такой холодной и сырой погоде.

«Слишком рано для сентября», - подумал юноша, решительным шагом направляясь ко входу в общежитие для иногородних студентов. От стальных дверей веяло холодом, и они казались проржавевшими — кажется, за внешним видом никто не следил. Красный кирпич местами осыпался, и все здание было старым, прогнившим сверху донизу. Однако пластиковые окна присутствовали, что могло порадовать парня, который решился поступать в колледж чужого города.

«Отопление еще не дали, придется укрываться курткой, чтобы не простыть», - размышлял парень, одергивая на себе одежду и открывая двери. Холл был оформлен намного лучше, чем внешний вид здания: пол был выстелен линолеумом, на стенах красовались свежепоклеенные обои; на подоконниках стояли горшки с цветами. Вахтерша сидела за своим столом, внимательно осматривая вошедших студентов; и первокурсник слишком заметно отличался от тех, кто здесь был не в первый раз. «Слишком следит за собой», - отметила женщина, открывая журнал. Осмотрев правила поведения в общежитии, что были приколоты к стенду, парень затем подошел к вахте, окидывая женщину взглядом. На ее груди красовался бейджик с именем, которое юноша сразу отметил у себя в памяти.

- Хибари Кея, первый курс, с государственного управления, - представился он, наблюдая за тем, как женщина выискивает его имя в записной книге.

- Третий этаж, двести четырнадцатая комната. Повернете направо от лестницы, - она протянула ему тетрадь на роспись, после чего положила ключи на стол. - Пока что никто в эту комнату заселен не был.

Оставив размашистую подпись напротив своих инициалов, парень кивнул, сдержанно улыбнувшись, и отправился в указанном направлении. В здании он сориентировался легко и быстрым шагом стал подниматься по лестнице, взглядом цепляясь за все, что его окружало.

Голова гудела от полученной за день информации: его поезд прибыл рано утром, часов в пять, когда город еще досыпал положенные часы; после чего, быстро перекусив в кафе на вокзале и переодевшись, юноша направился пешком к своему университету, изучая новый для него город. В десять началось собрание первокурсников; ему показали корпус, в котором он будет обучаться, и еще один, являющийся главным, затем пришлось представляться будущим одногруппникам. В итоге, пообедав в столовой, ему было необходимо съездить на другой конец города, дабы поселиться в общежитии и с завтрашнего дня начинать учиться. Время было позднее, и поймать маршрутку от станции метро являлось сложноватым делом, потому пришлось ехать с пересадкой на автобусе. В Токио парень был не в первый раз, однако экскурсионная поездка от школы Намимори была давно, потому день оказался насыщенным, а сам юноша устал «до потери пульса», как он любил выражаться.

Хибари Кее было семнадцать, когда он закончил школу и принял решение поступать в столице Японии; набрать нужное количество баллов для поступления и сдать все экзамены на отлично было главной задачей перфекциониста еще с малых лет. Юноша жил с родителями в двухкомнатной квартире, учился в одной из лучших школ, где возглавлял Дисциплинарный Комитет, созданный по его собственной инициативе. Человеком он вырос ответственным, но не всегда послушным — если была возможность обойти созданные им самим правила просто потому, что так удобно — Кея их обходил, не задумываясь. Пользовался уважением у учеников, которых держал в страхе, а также имел пусть и немногочисленное, но все же количество поклонниц. Только парню на них было наплевать: он старался держаться в сторонке от остальных, потому что не любил людей, «сбивающихся в группы», как выражался сам Хибари. Он всегда выглядел аккуратным человеком, и те, кто не был знаком с ним, могли ему добавить возраст по собственному незнанию.

Впрочем, все это лишь лирическое отступление от заданной темы.

Комната, в которую поселили парня, оказалась на северной стороне здания, и ее окна выходили как раз на проезжую часть; было хорошо видно остановку и стену магазинов, которые наверняка не могли порадовать своими ценами. Комната была совсем небольшой, в ней помещались только две кровати, две тумбочки, стол, шкаф, гладильная доска и все. «Хорошо, пол не продувается благодаря постеленному линолеуму» - отметил про себя юноша, скидывая сумку на кровать, что стояла у батареи и начиная разгребать вторую, занимая место в шкафу.

К десяти часам Кея таки разобрался со своими вещами, посему просто улегся на кровать, раскрывая ноутбук и нажимая на кнопку пуска. Он собирался посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм перед тем, как лечь спать.

В дверь неровно постучали, после чего парень услышал щелчок замка ручки, и он нехотя повернул голову в сторону вошедшего. Тот рассеянно улыбался, смотря на студента.

- Это двести четырнадцатая комната? - спросил вошедший, и Хибари внимательно оглядел его, кивнув. Новый поселенец оказался кареглазым блондином явно не японского происхождения, о чем говорил и разрез глаз, и достаточно высокий для японца рост. Одет он был кое-как: новенькая рубашка торчала в разные стороны, на спине затянутая под пояс джинс, светлые волосы взъерошены на затылке, словно блондин понятия не имел о том, что существует расческа, да и туфли совсем не сочетались с прикидом парня. А стучавший только улыбался, шире распахивая дверь и затаскивая в комнату сумки-баулы со своими пожитками, кидая их на пол возле свободной кровати.

- Двери закрой, - мрачно посоветовал Кея, вновь утыкаясь взглядом в монитор нового лэптопа, который уже мигал окошком, предлагая ввести имя пользователя и пароль для входа в систему. Блондин его раздражал.

Раздражал своим свойским отношением к комнате, раздражал одним неухоженным внешним видом; он раздражал уже тем, что не закрыл двери сразу же, как только вошел, и не поставил сумки ровно у самого шкафа.

- Не бухти, - весело отозвался парень, размашистым движением закрывая двери, и Хибари только недовольно поморщился от резкого звука, наблюдая за тем, как загружаются элементы рабочего стола. - Меня Дино зовут. А тебя?

«Дино. Точно не японец».

- Кея, - тем же мрачным тоном ответил юноша, понимая, что одним «отъебись» тут не обойдешься, да и тот обидится, если за все время совместного проживания он не будет знать имени своего соседа по общежитию. - Кстати, в этом крыле живут ребята с управления, а ты не в моей группе. Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? - Кея вновь покосился на новоиспеченного соседа.

- А у педагогов все места заняты, мне и сказали сюда идти, - весело отозвался парень, раскидывая свои вещи по полкам. - Тем более, одному в комнате тебе скучно будет. Так что наслаждайся моим обществом, пока я жив и молод! - Дино рассмеялся собственной шутке, явно не замечая неодобрительного взгляда Хибари.

Тот лишь покачал головой.

- Что смотришь? - вновь сунулся к нему парень, заглядывая прямо в монитор ноутбука, и Кея не выдержал. Он дал сильную затрещину своему новому соседу.

- Отъебись, иначе забью до смерти, - проговорил он раздельно, подчеркивая каждый слог. - Не мешай мне.

- Вы все в Японии долбанутые, что ли, - растерянно произнес блондин, потирая затылок, который щедро снабдили синяком. - У нас в Италии люди попроще будут.

- Иди знаешь куда, - огрызнулся Кея, закрывая крышку ноутбука и откладывая его в сторону. - Я спать. И тебе советую.

Дино только улыбнулся уголками губ, рассматривая повернувшегося к нему спиной неохотливого до слов юношу. Ему хотелось завести новые знакомства, а этот парень только и делает, что огрызается... «Впрочем, всему свое время. Может, не выспался Кея или еще что-нибудь», - поразмыслил он и ушел на кухню: поставить чайник и накормить себя раменом быстрого приготовления.

Сам Дино, как и говорил он, по происхождению был итальянцем, и поступил он на педагогический факультет. Основным профилем он выбрал физ-мат просто потому, что любил точные науки. Хоть и был человеком рассеянным, он никогда не ошибался в расчетах, а потому смело выбрал такую отрасль. Родители его погибли в автокатастрофе, когда мальчишке было двенадцать, а по распределению он попал в детский дом, являясь гражданином Японии и не имея родственников в этой стране.

Дино не был перфекционистом, как его сосед, он просто любил хорошо учиться, а еще больше любил похвалы, потому старался, как мог. Несмотря на свое поведение, он был вполне послушным ребенком; избран в старосты потому, что общительного парня любили, знали, что на него всегда можно положиться. И Каваллоне старался изо всех своих сил просто ради того, чтобы порадовать остальных людей, что окружали его. Ненавистников вокруг себя парень просто не замечал, довольствуясь тем, что вокруг него всегда были надежные люди.

Потому Дино был очень удивлен, когда дружеское отношение к другому человеку пресекли одним словом, когда его просто оттолкнули от себя. Странный этот Хибари. Необщительный, да и выглядит, как зануда... Быть может, он просто боится того, что юношу просто засмеют, вот и отталкивает от себя людей? Вполне возможный вариант, который все объясняет. «Точно. Просто стеснительный парень, которому нужно помочь раскрепоститься в обществе», - уточнил для себя Дино, улыбаясь собственной догадке.

Он наблюдал за тем, как закипает на плите чайник, после чего перевел взгляд на распакованный пакет с раменом. Денег у него не было по определению — только небольшие выплаты от государства, а потому Дино не мог похвастаться большим количеством налички в кармане. Однако трат на транспорт практически не было из-за существования проездного билета, да и денег юноша хотел добыть, начав хоть немного подрабатывать во время учебы. Для этого нужно было посмотреть объявления в интернете, а вот интернет еще нужно найти. Возможно было и попросить преподавателя информатики предоставить компьютер на часик-два, чтобы выписать адреса и телефоны, но это не было хорошим вариантом... Хотя вариантов выбора больше нет.

А Кея уже давно спал и не собирался просыпаться до тех пор, пока не включится свет, и сосед по комнате не начнет возиться с шумом в собственных вещах, однако он крупно ошибался насчет этичности собственного соседа, равно как и Дино ошибался, приняв Кею за забитого одноклассниками ребенка.

**2.**

Кея ненавидел просыпаться рано утром, а особенно тогда, когда ему не удавалось выспаться за положенное время. Выспаться он не смог по понятным причинам: вчерашний день слишком измотал юношу, а потому на отдых должно было быть положено не меньше десяти часов, однако спал он всего шесть. Будильник противно заверещал, оповещая своего хозяина о том, что через два часа начнутся пары, и Хибари потянулся за телефоном, чтобы выключить ненавистные ему звуки.

- Доброе утро, - мрачно донеслось с соседней кровати, и с тоном говорившего Кея был абсолютно солидарен.

- И тебя туда же, - согласился юноша, усаживаясь на кровати и взъерошивая волосы правой рукой.

Он молча надел на себя брюки с рубашкой (и когда он проснулся для того, чтобы раздеться?) и отправился в туалет для того, чтобы почистить зубы и привести себя в порядок. Остальные студенты еще не проснулись, а потому Кея мог довольствоваться свободной уборной комнатой и полным одиночеством. Осознание произошедших с ним за вчера событий ползло в мозгу ленивой улиткой, и только через десять минут Хибари вспомнил, что его сосед по комнате — настоящий раздолбай и зло всем правилам. «Дино, точно».

Сам Дино последовал примеру своего соседа и отправился туда же, где был в данное время Хибари. Он прекрасно помнил, как в полночь Кея проснулся и принялся раздеваться, бурча что-то про невыносимый холод и укрываясь курткой, помимо пододеяльника, в котором не было байкового материала внутри. Каваллоне повезло больше: у него байковое одеяло было, а потому он смог провести ночь в относительном тепле.

- Попроси байку у вахтера или кого там, - сонно протянул парень, входя в уборную и расчесываясь на ходу. - Тебе, наверное, просто не выдали, - получив кивок соседа, Дино улыбнулся, принимаясь за процедуры омовения сонного лица.

Кея даже удивился прилизанным волосам парня, что были старательно зачесаны назад: парень вчера выглядел слишком уж неряшливо, и вчерашний образ надолго запечатлелся в памяти юноши. Зубную щетку вместе с пастой он положил в пакет, собираясь уносить к себе в комнату, дабы они «случайно» не пропали.

- Ты еще не бреешься?

Этот вопрос стал неожиданным для Хибари и сразу же ввел в раздраженное состояние. Ну, не бреется он. Какое до этого дело итальянцу?

- Тебе какое дело до этого? - озвучил он свои мысли, разворачиваясь к двери и открывая ее. - Я же не говорю тебе о том, что кому-то вчера нужно было следить за своим поведением и внешним видом.

- Зануда, - со смешком ответил ему Дино, смотря вслед удаляющейся фигуре парня.

Наскоро позавтракав, Кея собрал тетрадки в сумку и отправился на остановку. До университета на метро нужно было ехать минут двадцать, плюс еще полчаса на автобусах, если с пересадкой. Времени оставалось ровно час, и Хибари надеялся, что успеет вовремя.

Заморосил дождь, и юноша пожалел о том, что не взял с собой зонт. Он стоял под крышей остановки, когда к нему подошел уже собранный итальянец и встал рядом, закрывая свой зонт и отряхивая его от капель воды.

- Поедем вместе, - фыркнул парень, оглядывая своего однокурсника и прикрывая глаза. Спать хотелось дико — юноша привык просыпаться часов в десять, в двенадцать уже быть на работе и, спокойно отработав положенные девять часов, идти домой, благо нужно было пройти всего две остановки. А здесь придется вставать намного раньше, а потому Каваллоне зевал, прикрывая рот рукой и высматривая на дороге хоть какой-нибудь автобус.

На утверждение его Кея лишь кивнул головой, отмечая про себя сонного парня, как неженку. «Я тоже хочу спать, но не сообщаю об этом своими жестами всем вокруг» - пронеслась мысль в его голове, заставляя парня взбодриться. Маршрутка подъехала быстро, где-то минут через десять после того, как Кея вышел на остановку, что не могло не порадовать юношу. Однако Дино залез вперед него, и это не могло не раздражать, равно как и то, что заботливый однокурсник занял ему место.

- У тебя какая первая пара? - поинтересовался Каваллоне, и Кея не стал на него фырчать — он действительно не помнил, какая у него пара должна была быть первой, а потому полез в сумку за ежедневником, который оказался в запасном кармане.

- Деловая этика, - мрачно ответил Хибари, захлопывая блокнот и отправляя его обратно на место. - А с чего это тебя интересует?

- Интересно просто. Будут ли совместные лекции, - Дино улыбнулся, отворачиваясь к окну.

- Даже не надейся.

Усмешка Кеи показалась парню странной — слишком холодная, слишком злорадствующая, словно у того не было других чувств в репертуаре. «Интересно, до какой же степени его тогда засмеяли в классе, раз он не может вести себя по-человечески?», размышлял Дино, пропуская мимо глаз пролетающий мимо него пейзаж утреннего города. Он почти было пропустил остановку у метро, если бы Хибари не дернул его с мрачным взглядом за рукав, поднимаясь с места, и ему пришлось следовать за ним, попутно озирась по сторонам и пытаясь вспомнить знакомые места.

Каваллоне жил на окраине Токио с родителями, и здесь он еще ни разу не бывал — только вчера, когда нужно было ехать до общежития. Да и не особо он гулял по городу, только если с одноклассниками; каждые каникулы выезжал в Италию и спокойно гулял там со своими близкими — родными и друзьями. В детском доме же погулять не удавалось — только до художественной школы и обратно, а до общеобразовательной их возил автобус, забирая после учебы обратно. Скучно, серо и нудно.

Кея уверенно спускался в подземку, доставая проездной билет из кармана брюк, после чего приложил его к датчику для того, чтобы турникет пропустил его. Дино последовал его примеру, проходя следом. В метро было не столь много народу, как оно обычно бывает в час пик, и итальянец даже обрадовался этому — никто из полицейских не запихивал людей в вагон, стараясь утрамбовать всех, как селедок в бочку, а потому он просто встал в уголок, притягивая к себе Кею. Тот не возражал, понимая, что иначе они просто потеряются. Какую-то ответственность Хибари уже нес за своего соседа — хотя бы потому, что привык отвечать за людей, что его окружают, будь то одноклассники или просто люди, с которыми придется делить пространство. Юноша всегда брал бразды правления в свои руки, а для того, чтобы быть хорошим начальником, нужно следить за своими подчиненными, и Кея это прекрасно понимал.

Дино же вел себя не так, как вел себя вчера: либо он просто задумался, а потому послушно шел хвостиком, либо же решил не спорить, а третьим вариантом был тот, что он всегда таким и был, что показалось бы Хибари странным, потому он предпочел этот вариант отмести сразу же.

Сам Дино лишь смотрел на доску, где были указаны следующие станции метро, и лишь вздохнул. Свободных мест не было, отоспаться не было никакой возможности — даже если прислониться к стенке вагона, и ему оставалось только зевать, мечтая об уютной парте и монотонном голосе преподавателя. Стоящий рядом Кея его не смущал, только разве что иногда странно на него косился, после чего вновь смотрел на доску.

В динамиках объявили станцию, и Хибари решительно стал протискиваться среди людей, вновь потянув за рукав задумавшегося Дино, что наверняка бы пропустил станцию, если бы не сосед.

Дорога до университета прошла в молчании обоих. Хибари больше не обращал внимания на спутника, только изредка посматривая на него, чтобы тот не отставал.

Первая пара прошла достаточно скучно для Каваллоне, который действительно отсыпался, уложив руки под голову и делая вид, что внимательно слушает препода, который увлеченно рассказывал о пользе своего предмета, несмотря на небольшое количество часов. Он даже что-то ответил ему, за что получил одобрительный кивок и негласное разрешение спать дальше. Предмет не казался слишком сложным, а потому Дино спокойно пропускал половину слов мимо ушей, уверенный в том, что одна пара — не беда, нагнать всегда успеет.

Кея не спал, он внимательно слушал морализаторскую речь преподавателя, про себя недовольно фыркая, и лишь записывал лекцию в тетрадь, изучая взглядом своих одногруппников. То, что Дино находился в другой аудитории, его нисколько не смущало и даже радовало — постоянно видеть одного и того же человека всегда было верхом его сил, а потому Хибари просто наслаждался обществом одиночества и обыкновенной, нудной лекцией.

- Вы выбрали старосту? - поинтересовался учитель, после чего обвел взглядом аудиторию. Студенты испуганно зашушукались — они не успели за вчера как следует познакомиться друг с другом, потому не знали, кого выбирать, и лишь смотрели по сторонам, кого можно на эту роль назначить.

- Я буду старостой, - мрачно отозвался Кея. С чего-то ведь нужно начинать свою управленческую карьеру. А потом можно и Дисциплинарный Комитет создать, прямо как в школе. Препод лишь заглянул в свою папку, выискивая информацию на нового студента, после чего кивнул.

- Как куратор потока, потом объясню тебе твои обязанности. Лекция закончена. Можете расходиться, - с этими словами он закрыл классный журнал, отметив присутствующих.

Отучившись положенные на сегодня три пары, первокурсники отправились в столовую, желая подкрепиться, и Хибари шел впереди всех, желая побыстрее закончить с обедом и отправиться в общежитие. Или же на прогулку по городу — юноша еще не решил, как хотел бы провести свободное время. Набрав еды на поднос, он уселся за свободный столик в углу от всех, откуда можно было спокойно наблюдать происходящие в столовой события. Впрочем, в одиночестве он не остался — итальянец быстро заметил его и отдалился от кучки своих одногруппников, подсаживаясь с подносом к Кее.

- Привет еще раз, - жизнерадостно произнес он, усаживаясь удобнее и устраивая голову на руках. - Как у тебя дела?

- Нормально, - отозвался Хибари, кладя ролл обратно — при виде соседа кусок в горло не лез. Сам Дино, по оценке Кеи, набрал достаточно дешевой еды, словно собирался этим наесться. «А вроде выглядит неплохо, денег ему хватать должно» - задумчиво отметил юноша.

- Хорошо, раз нормально, - Дино даже оживился, пропустив мимо ушей тон Кеи. - А меня старостой выбрали, представляешь? Со всеми уже познакомился. Ничего так группа, хорошие ребята. Могу и тебя с ними познакомить, - с этими словами блондин запихнул себе в рот суши, с удовольствием их пережевывая. - А то сидишь здесь, как неродной.

- Меня в это не втягивай, какое тебе дело до того, как я тут сижу, - Кея так и не притронулся к еде, не сводя сверлящего взгляда с собеседника, но тот даже не поперхнулся, спокойно доедая свою порцию.

- Неправильно мыслишь, ну да ладно. Потом объясню, а сейчас мне пора, надо с ребятами прогуляться, - с этими словами парень забрал с подноса банку с апельсиновым соком, пихая ее в рюкзак. - Увидимся! Не скучай.

Кея только проводил его взглядом, покачав головой. «Хватает же идиотов на свете... И как такого могли записать в старосты? Он вообще знает об обязанностях и примере, который должен подавать остальным?» Сейчас Хибари мог спокойно пообедать, посему принялся за роллы, обильно смачивая их в соевом соусе. Он даже не задумался о том, что метрах в десяти от него стояли три девушки, увлеченно обсуждая странного нелюдимого персонажа в их группе — ему хватало того, что подойти к Кее боялись, а это уже было выигрышной позицией.

На улице потеплело, и тучи, что с утра обещали выжимать из себя дождь весь день, потихоньку, разошлись, открывая доступ солнцу, которое лениво пробивалось лучами на землю. Запоздалые студенты выходили из здания, когда Хибари поднялся на крышу университета, дабы осмотреть окрестности. Город кипел жизнью: множество людей на тротуарах, забитая пробкой трасса, где матерились не успевающие на место назначения водители; в парке через остановку Хибари мог разглядеть, как играют с собаками дети. Усаживаясь на выступ, Кея улыбнулся уголками губ, ощущая вокруг себя ветер, что ласкал его волосы своими дуновениями; он чувствовал атмосферу движения вокруг себя, прикрывая глаза. Юноша чувствовал себя в безопасности, находясь на крыше вдали от всех и в то же время так близко для того, чтобы спокойно наблюдать за тем, что его окружает...

Спокойствие. Умиротворение и тишина.

Именно этого всегда искал Хибари, иногда не понимая самого себя. Гармония с самим собой, знание того, что сейчас ты предоставлен самому себе, уютное уединение в любом месте, где бы он ни находился; одиночество и свобода, четко ограниченные временем — его удел. И потому сейчас Кея был готов урчать, как кот, подставляя лицо солнцу и ветру.

Завтра должно было быть пять пар, но об этом юноша не задумывался. Он всегда жил здесь и сейчас, и никакие остальные люди в данный момент рядом не существовали, оставляя парня отдыхать от произошедших событий. И Кея сидел бы на крыше еще час-два, но он поднялся с выступа, направляясь к двери, и спустился вниз, выходя из здания. Со стороны доносился шум и гам, от которого юноша просто абстрагировался, проходя не совсем знакомой дорогой в сторону метро; он уже прошел вход на станцию подземного транспорта, рассматривая жилые кварталы нового для себя города.

Телефон, лежавший в кармане, раздался трелью звонка, и Хибари поднял трубку, спокойно прислоняя к уху.

- Привет, Кея. У тебя все в порядке? Обосновался?

- Отец... Да, обосновался. Все в норме. Стал старостой, буду снова следить за порядком. Попробую стать старостой курса и основать свой собственный комитет, - собеседник усмехнулся, узнавая собственного сына — только Хибари мог так спокойно повторять тот же путь, что прошел в школе, собираясь улучшить собственные системы — в последнем отец не сомневался.

- У нас тоже все в порядке. На каникулах приезжай. Деньги нужно выслать? Нашел подработку?

Кея на минуту задумался, после чего ответил:

- Пока что нет, думаю, их хватит на месяц-два. Подработку еще не искал, займусь этим вечером.

- Ясно. Мама тебя целует. Кот передает «мур-мур». Звони, если что.

- Хм. До свидания, отец, - кивну парень, нажимая на кнопку отбоя и кладя телефон обратно в сумку.

Кея не назовет это опекой — он прекрасно знает, что родители просто выполняют свои обязанности, воспитывая достойного наследника своей семьи, и его это нисколько не обижало — он знал, что так надо. Скорее всего, со своим сыном Хибари вел разговоры бы точно так же, и воспитывал бы тем же образом, не давая ему стать мямлей.

Он вернулся в общежитие не так поздно, как рассчитывал — всего к восьми часам — и устроился на своей кровати, все-таки собираясь посмотреть фильм. Дино еще не вернулся, а это значит, что можно спокойно отдохнуть и расслабиться.

**3.**

Кея уже полчаса лежал, расслабившись, то и дело проваливаясь в сладкую дрему. Его сумка уже была собрана, а лекции — выучены, а потому он спокойно смотрел фильм, то и дело прикрывая глаза; лишь изредка нажимал на клавишу пробела для того, чтобы спокойно потянуться, после чего он снова запускал плеер, смотря на движущиеся перед глазами картинки. Он даже особенно не вникал в суть фильма, просто наблюдая за происходящим, и то и дело был готов отключиться и немного поспать, но он не засыпал — совсем недавно он сделал заказ в небольшом китайском ресторанчике, и скоро его должен был привезти разносчик. Конечно, с завтрашнего дня юноша собирался пройтись по магазинам, поискать, где продаются качественные и недорогие продукты, чтобы начать самостоятельно готовить на общей кухне, но сейчас он больше всего на свете хотел отдохнуть — и отдыхал.

Он хотел даже не заметить, как в комнату зашел итальянец, разуваясь на пороге и падая на кровать. От того сильно пахло алкоголем, и это заставило Хибари недовольно поморщиться — отличная компания и отличный заводила наверняка натворили каких-нибудь дел, что явно не принесут никакого добра, а только вред. Впрочем, волнует ли его это сейчас? Главное, чтобы пьяный Каваллоне не наблевал под кровать.

- Мне сегодня прозвище дали, - как-то задумчиво произнес парень, переворачиваясь на живот и обнимая подушку. Кея проигнорировал Дино, однако тот остановился лишь на минуту. - Дробящий Мустанг. Во как!

- Конь, короче, - подытожил парень, подключая к ноутбуку наушники. Конечно, Дино его не раздражал — пока что он был достаточно покладистым и особо не лез к темноволосому, да и насчет степени опьянения соседа Кея несколько преувеличил в собственных мыслях.

- Не конь. Мустанг, запомни, - довольно произнес тот. Даже нет, проурчал. - Дробящий. А это значит, что меня уважают, считают сильным. И красивым, - усмешка Дино была похожей на хихикание.

- Красивый, как конь. И рожа у тебя лошадиная, - мрачно констатировал Хибари, надевая наушники. Стоит открыть форточку, чтобы выветрить неприятный запах, подумалось парню. - Открой окно, когда будешь в состоянии подняться, - последние слова были произнесены тоном, что полностью был наполнен едкостью.

- Заткнись, а... и без тебя тошно, - безжизненно произнес Дино, наконец-таки признавая то, что момент веселья давно прошел. - У меня голова раскалывается.

- Трезвеешь, - кивнул Кея.

Остаток вечера они провели в молчании — Кея спокойно досматривал фильм, который не отличался оригинальностью — очередная штамповка, по оценке самого парня; Дино таки удалось подняться с кровати и действительно открыть форточку, правда, глотнув немного свежего воздуха, его затошнило, и итальянец в спешке покинул комнату, добегая до туалета. На это Хибари лишь хмыкнул, закрывая крышку ноутбука и откладывая его в сторонку.

«Надо же так напиться — и все в первый день учебы. Замечательный пример подает своим однокурсникам», - размышлял юноша, укладываясь удобнее. Он пытался занять свои мысли хоть чем-нибудь, чтобы не провалиться в сон. Сейчас ему было скучно, общения явно не хватало, на душе было пусто... и это состояние Кея не любил, потому был готов хоть сейчас начать разговаривать с кем-либо, перебрасываться парой фраз, чтобы не дать себе сдохнуть.

Хибари был таким человеком, который без общения выдерживал довольно долгое время. Он мог спокойно около месяца ни с кем не видеться, следуя только двумя путями — дом-школа, заниматься собственными делами, но потом мир перед глазами начинал тускнеть, а сердце — тянуть вниз, непривычно, но болезненно; тогда парень проклинал себя за то, что ломается, становится нытиком (он не знал, как иначе можно охарактеризовать это состояние). И все равно, эта боль была настоящей; причин ее появления Хибари не знал, но уже их ненавидел.

Пока Кея задумывался, в дверь постучали — его заказ таки довезли до места назначения, и Хибари со спокойной душой поставил принесенную еду на тумбочку, пряча часть на завтрак.

Каваллоне вернулся только через полчаса — изрядно помятый, но с уже трезвым взглядом, и даже свежий. Он уселся на кровать, сцепляя руки в замок и сгибаясь в спине так, что казалось, будто блондин вот-вот надломится.

- Ке-я, - произнес он, поднимая голову, - у тебя случайно нет таблеток? Голова раскалывается, - словно нехотя он повторил свои недавние слова, не сводя настойчивого взгляда с японца. Тот хмыкнул, доставая с полки пачку аспирина и кидая ее страждущему в руки, бросив хладнокровное «держи».

- Спасибо тебе большое, честно, - мрачно поблагодарил Дино, проглатывая сразу две таблетки, не удосуживаясь даже запить их водой из принесенной бутылки. Обычно улыбчивый блондин тоже может быть хмурым, а это заставило Хибари злорадствовать — просто потому, что в такие моменты он может почувствовать себя ближе к человеку. Негативные эмоции — тоже эмоции, верно?

- С тобой все в порядке? - спокойно поинтересовался Хибари, когда Дино, немного отлежавшись, смог протянуть руку к принесенному пакету и начать искать там что-нибудь съестное. Получив утвердительный кивок, он удовлетворился, наблюдая за тем, как Дино извлекает из пакета яблоко и надкусывает его.

Рукав рубашки скатывается вниз, и на левой руке парня Хибари может отчетливо разглядеть татуировки — странных рисунков и размера, они были выполнены в цветном варианте и не так давно, судя по не выцветшей еще краске на коже. На какое-то мгновение они притягивают к себе заинтересованный взгляд Кеи, и тот моментально цепляется им за любые мелкие детали — просто для того, чтобы запомнить, и просто потому, что скучно. Дино, кажется, не заметил заинтересованного взгляда соседа по комнате, продолжая поедать яблоко, и только вдохнул полными легкими воздух, наконец-таки улыбаясь.

- А знаешь, Кея. Если станешь старостой курса, то сможешь создать собственный комитет. Как думаешь, какой можно было бы создать? Я думаю о спортивном. Представь себе это только, - прикрывает глаза сосед, вновь откусывая кусочек яблока, после чего, прожевав, продолжил. - Мой курс начнут уважать...

- Даже не мечтай об этом, - тон Кеи был настолько холодным, что Дино поежился, непонимающе смотря на тонкую фигуру соседа, который укрывался одеялом. - Я буду старостой курса.

- Т-ты? - Каваллоне оказался настолько удивлен, что его бровь, поднятая наверх, даже нервно задергалась. - Что, и вправду? Тебя выбрали старостой? Не верю.

- Не веришь — проверь, - мрачно отозвался Кея, подавляя зевок. - А я спать и тебе советую.

Дино только улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как тот отворачивается к стене и действительно засыпает, оставляя парня в тишине и задумчивости.

Будильник, как обычно, заверещал противной трелью в шесть часов, и на этот раз матами крыл планету всю именно итальянец, которому свое утреннее состояние после вчерашней пьянки явно не понравилось. Кея же, зевнув и тряхнув головой, взлохмачивая волосы, откинул одеяло в сторону, ставя обе ноги на пол и потягиваясь. Дино только заворчал, укутываясь как следует, старательно показывая присутствующему в комнате соседу то, что просыпаться не собирается и не будет, на что Хибари, потянувшись, отреагировал вполне в своем духе. Он молча поднял с пола свой тапок и запустил его в блондина.

- Вставай, иначе опоздаешь на пары, - указательным тоном произнес парень, накидывая на себя рубашку и отправляясь в уборную, дабы привести себя в порядок.

Блондин недовольно поморщился, не успев перехватить предмет, который бодро ударил его по спине и отрикошетил назад, оставив небольшой синяк на пояснице. Каваллоне вздохнул, переворачиваясь на другой бок и вновь прикрывая глаза. Ему бы хотелось сейчас никуда не идти, спокойно спать дальше, но вернувшийся обратно Хибари вновь помешал подобным планам, наглейшим образом сорвав с невыспавшегося блондина одеяло, оставляя того в холоде и мрачном состоянии. Теперь уж точно придется вставать.

- Сколько пар? - спокойно поинтересовался Кея, переодеваясь в форму. Дино ответил ему что-то невнятное, и Кея только усмехнулся.

- Какой же ты староста, когда просыпаешь пары. Вставай, нечего нарушать дисциплину в первые же дни, - произнес он.

На удивление самому себе, сегодня у Хибари было далеко не самое плохое настроение: имея в тумбочке завтрак, выспавшись до упаду, он чувствовал себя полным сил и практически готовым вершить любые дела государственной важности, будь то даже постройка Эмпайр Стейт Билдинга в Токио. Посмотрев на Дино, который просыпаться не желал, даже несмотря на то, что остался в холоде, Кея только прикрыл довольно глаза. Все равно он не собирался тащить его на учебу насильно, а так — он устранит таким образом одного из соперников, указав на его несостоятельность и недисциплинированность. Нужно ли подставлять соседу свое плечо? Конечно, нет. Парень этого и не заслуживает, и не должен заслужить — просто не сможет, в этом Кея был уверен.

Хибари спокойно сидел на крыше университета, завтракая тем, что осталось со вчерашнего дня, и прикидывал, сколько продуктов нужно закупить для того, чтобы оказаться обеспеченным и не голодать до конца месяца. Сегодня было всего четыре пары, и он считал, что ничего интересного не произошло за это время, разве что его отметили, как усердного ученика; и юноша только смотрел вниз, на площадку перед выходом, внимательно отмечая взглядом каждого ученика, даже не замечая того, что дверь сзади открылась, пропуская вперед человека.

- Эй, Кея, - позвал его до чертиков знакомый голос, и Кея обернулся, несколько не ожидав увидеть здесь Дино, который, по всем подсчетам парня, должен был проспать. Тот, засунув руки в карманы, опустился рядом с ним, улыбаясь, но в то же время серьезно смотря.

- Чего тебе, травоядное? - хмуро откликнулся парень, допивая сок из банки и внимательным взглядом окидывая Дино, что сегодня тоже был чист и аккуратен.

- Поговорить с тобой хотел, - Дино не обращает внимания на тон однокурсника, разве что усаживается удобнее, собираясь с мыслями, и Хибари хмурится вновь, допивая сок из банки.

- Говори и вали, если тема действительно важна, - Кея складывает мусор в пакет и убирает к себе в сумку, после чего поворачивается лицом к собеседнику. Каваллоне кивает, задумчиво теребя в пальцах прядь волос, и начинает.

- Кея, почему ты такой нелюдимый?

Вопрос в лоб, и Хибари даже не сразу находится, что ответить блондину, только сводит брови в тонкую полоску, нахмуриваясь.

- Это имеет какое-то значение?

- Имеет, да, - согласился с вопросом Дино. - Просто я понять хочу. Мне с тобой жить еще год в одной комнате, а ты со мной общаешься через пень-колоду. Это нехорошо, понимаешь... Я бы хотел с тобой дружить, потому что мне нравятся такие люди, как ты. Ответственные. Да и тебе бы не помешало. Может, у тебя трудное детство было... - Каваллоне не успевает договорить, как его перебивают:

- Всего год терпеть — и этого не можешь? Кстати, почему год? Съедешь на квартиру? А сейчас чего в общаге перебиваешься, раз богатенький такой? - хмуро спрашивает Кея, стараясь поддеть своего одногруппника. А что? Он имеет на это полное право. - И никакого трудного детства у меня не было.

- Не отрицай очевидного, - вздохнул Дино, покачивая головой, и игнорируя вопрос парня насчет квартиры, однако Хибари от этой темы отставать не хотел, а потому вновь перебил блондина.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы поговорили — рассказывай, почему сейчас перебиваешься в общаге и мне приходится жить с тобой в одной комнате. Давай, начинай.

Дино опустил голову, и юноша понял, что подначка удалась — блондин замолчал, и замолчал надолго. Его молчание даже стало раздражать Кею, пока тот вновь не собрался с мыслями и не ответил:

- Раз хочешь знать... Я жил в детдоме. А, пока нет восемнадцати, квартиру мне не дадут. Вот и перебиваюсь в общаге, - тяжело усмехнулся парень, поднимая взгляд на собеседника. Впервые юноша видел у своего соседа настолько тяжелый, горький взгляд, и в какой-то момент Хибари даже показалось, что не стоило спрашивать об этом, но разве его должно это волновать?

Юноша переварил полученную информацию и улыбнулся, подводя итог.

- То есть, имел трудное детство ты. Правильно? Увидев человека, который не хочет общаться с теми, кого считает ниже себя, ты решил, что он следовал твоей же судьбе — был так же изгнан из народа. Так вот. У меня всегда все было в порядке — раз так хочешь со мной дружить, можешь за меня порадоваться. Я всегда был лучшим. Я и сейчас лучше всех, можешь мне поверить. Я двигаюсь вперед, и не собираюсь останавливаться. Не я боялся людей — они меня боялись, ведь за себя и за свои устои я всегда могу дать в рожу. И объясню тебе еще одну вещь — можешь считать это дружеской подсказкой, мне все равно. - Кея ухмыльнулся, внимательно смотря на блондина. - Люди вокруг тебя никогда не будут к тебе добры просто за то хорошее, что в тебе есть. Тебе нужно наплевать на всех и идти вперед, если ты хочешь чего-то добиться. Это не пошлость. Это реальность, - парень достал из кармана пачку сигарет и прикурил одну из них, затягиваясь сизым дымом.

«Слишком много «я» - отмечает про себя итальянец. «Слишком наглый, самоуверенный. Омерзителен».

«Он говорит, что лучше всех, однако курит. Эгоизм чистейшей воды».

«Такие, как он, неисправимы. Но я исправлю его, здесь еще не все потеряно», - улыбается внезапно сам себе Каваллоне, проглатывая обиду, хоть и не получил ни капли сострадания, что сделала бы Хибари симпатичнее в его глазах.

- Эй, Кея. А ты не подумал о том, что о жизни как можно больше могу знать именно я, а не ты? - Дино задорно улыбается, понимая, что сейчас наступает на горло самолюбию японца, но не может остановиться, считая себя правым. - Я как раз больше тебя старался и пробивался вперед, теперь оказался на бюджетном отделении в лучшем университете. И ты думаешь, в моей судьбе были только радужные моменты? Отнюдь нет, парнишка. Я и людей знаю побольше тебя, не посылаю всех далеко и подальше, завидев их на приближении десяти метров. Так что подумай над моими словами. Я предлагаю тебе дружбу. Можешь думать до понедельника.

Дино ушел, оставляя Хибари в смятении и гневе. Все-таки зря Кея согласился на этот разговор — находясь в уединении, он впустил чуть ближе к себе идиота, который действительно в жизни ничего не понимает. Ему ссы в глаза — все станет божьей росой. И теперь, нарушив душевное равновесие, гармонию, Кея еле балансировал от одного негативного чувства к другому, стараясь любыми путями выцепиться в реальность.

«Война, значит. Раз не понимает — получит войну» - произносит про себя Хибари, не отдавая себе пока еще отчета в собственных мыслях, и только вновь затягивается сигаретой, внимательно смотря в бездонное небо.

**4.**

Дино шагал по лестнице, спускаясь вниз, к вахтеру, засунув руки в карманы джинс и тщательно размышляя. Он собирался взять у коменданта байку, которой не досталось Кее — тот попросту забыл сделать это, видимо, наблюдая за пьяным итальянцем — и постелить ее в пододеяльник. Зачем, Каваллоне не знал. Парень привык заботиться о близких, о друзьях, однако совсем не так, как это делал японец — с мрачными подначками, а всегда делал все тихо и незаметно.

«Нужно просто расположить его к себе, сделать так, чтобы он перестал от меня шарахаться, как от огня. Все еще можно исправить, если показать ему мир с другой стороны монеты, и Кея обязательно поймет, если начнет дружить со мной. Наверняка такие люди, как он, внимательны ко всем словам, что говорят им близкие... Значит, нужно сделать первый шаг самому. Он еще не потерян» - такие думы были в голове парня, пока он оформлял кусок теплого материала и складывал его пополам, чтобы свернуть и сунуть в подмышку. «Он вернется нескоро, скорее всего, сейчас все еще на крыше, а ехать еще целый час — значит, часа на два я себе предоставлен, надеюсь. Нужно будет приготовить что-нибудь съестное, благо, блондин закупил овощей, что значило — сегодня на ужин будет хороший суп. Готовить парень умел, но не особо любил, потому что процесс был долгим, а всего хотелось сразу и быстро. Однако сейчас Дино почему-то задумался о своем соседе, а потому решил заняться делом и отвлечься от мыслей.

Начистив в кастрюлю овощей и быстро заняв место на плите, пока до него не добрались остальные сожители по общаге, Дино сел на стул около окна, чтобы следить за варящейся продукцией, и заодно взял с собой лекционную тетрадь — чтобы совсем со скуки не сдохнуть. Правда, повторение изученного материала показалось блондину скучным, а потому он стал просто рисовать всяких чертиков на полях, наблюдая за тем, как бы суп не убежал куда подальше от несчастного шеф-повара, что забыл вовремя кинуть поджарку, увлекшись очередным дьяволенком на обратной стороне тетради.

Парень задумчиво помешал суп, после чего выскреб в кастрюлю с будущим ужином банку тушенки и не кинутую вовремя поджарку, убавив газ. Настроение немного упало — Каваллоне банально не знал, чем он может заняться кроме рисования и повторения материала. Через десять минут он выключил готовый суп и отнес его в комнату; усевшись на кровать, юноша обхватил руками голову в поисках какого-нибудь занятия.

Дино просто упал на кровать, скрестив руки на груди. «Как в гробу лежу» - подумал он так же мрачно, как и разговаривал его сосед, и это наблюдение его совсем не порадовало — итальянец привык к нормальным, хаотичным и порою бессмысленным мыслям, зато они были окрашены в теплые тона и никогда не были мрачными без причины, однако сейчас на блондина навалились непонятная усталость и раздражение. Вчера было весело...

Что было вчера? Он с одногруппниками после обеда отправился покорять вершины столицы, то есть изучать город заново. После небольшой прогулки они завалились в кафе, где блондин потратил немалую сумму денег на вкусное пропитание — благо, сейчас у него остались какие-то копейки, на которые можно дотянуть до следующего месяца, а что потом... Нужно устраиваться на работу — пособия по сиротству, конечно, были хорошими, однако вряд ли их хватит на нормальную жизнь в столице. После посещения кафе самые бойкие и дерзкие предложили отметить знакомство, и в их числе Дино тоже был. Расслабился, называется...

Идиот. Голова болит до сих пор, Хибари просто выбесил собственным отношением к жизни, убив на корню всю жизнерадостность парня — и Каваллоне понял это только сейчас, когда в обессиленном состоянии лежал на кровати, смотря в потолок и гоняя в голове очередную мрачную мысль. Завтра будет определенно много пар, придется сидеть и внимательно слушать лекцию, после чего — выполнять домашние задания. Было ли это хорошо или плохо, блондин не знал. Сейчас ему хотелось немного тепла, спокойствия, уюта и хорошего отдыха.

Вспомнилось детство во Флоренции, где мальчишка часто бывал на каникулах, вспомнился отец, которого все в шутку называли «Примо Каваллоне», и это прозвище осталось в памяти парня навсегда; вспомнилась мать, довольно обнимающая своего сына, мальчишки, с которыми он гулял по городу. Вспомнил даже, как кидался камнями в уток, которые думали, что им кидают хлеб... От этого больно закололо в сердце.

«Нужно поесть, нужно отвлечься от всего этого» - сказал себе Дино, нехотя поднимаясь с кровати и наливая в тарелку немного супа. Есть не хотелось, от еды отвращало все, но, если юноша не поест хоть немного — то упадет без сил уже вечером, и тогда уж точно не проснется вовремя утром на пары, не сможет нормально учиться. Не вариант вообще. Блондин буквально запихивал в себя ложки с едой, и, будь он в несколько другом состоянии, давно бы понял, что сваренный ужин оказался ароматным и вкусным.

Не хочется ничего вспоминать, не хочется о чем-то помнить.

Дверь раскрылась после того, как Дино заслышал шаги в коридоре, и японец вошел в комнату, удосужив своего соседа кивком. Итальянец кивнул в ответ, продолжая поедать суп.

- Поужинай, один всю кастрюлю не съем, - произнес он, указывая на посуду, и продолжил. Кея только молча согласился, оставляя пакет с купленными самостоятельно овощами.

- Оценим твою стряпню. Если хорошо готовишь — с меня продукты, с тебя — готовка, - распределил Хибари, пробуя на вкус блюдо. Хорош суп, ничего не скажешь, ни к чему не придерешься.

Дино кивнул, и Хибари показалось это странным — итальянец никогда, по его домыслам, не бывал настолько хмурым. «Я на него так действую, показывая жизнь с другой стороны медали? Так ему и надо, черт подери».

Хибари извлек из пакета хлеб, ломая его пополам, и откусил небольшую часть от своего куска. Странно это — сидеть за одним столом со своим соседом и в полном молчании есть ужин. Юноша огляделся — окно оказалось зашторенным, не пропуская в комнату того тусклого света, которое могло бы подарить еще не потемневшее, но уже серое небо; лампочка включенной также не была. Одежда парня была аккуратно сложена на кровати, а подушка как-то сиротливо лежала на одеяле, так и желая, чтобы какой-нибудь мрачный блондин сонно ее обнял. Единственным изменением, что заметил темноволосый, было байковое одеяло на его кровати, и, заметив взгляд японца, Дино кивнул, показывая, что байку принес именно он. Зачем? Добрый такой? Хм, смешно.

- Чего такой хмурый, бабка из-за границы сдохла? - поинтересовался Кея не без подколки. Блондин даже не вздрогнул, проигнорировав полностью вопрос своего однокурсника, и Хибари поежился бы, если бы не его пофигистичный настрой.

Дино только улыбнулся, почувствовав, что давящая тишина была нарушена, и, поставив вычищенную хлебом тарелку на край стола, потянулся. Вроде жизнь в теле все еще присутствует, вроде блондин не одинок, если посмотреть на его соседа, что сидел напротив. Наверное, не все еще потеряно. Однако Кея, похоже, не разделял его мыслей, поблагодарив за еду и устраиваясь с ноутбуком на кровати, словно забыв про то, что ему нужно учить лекции.

- Ты что, ничего учить не собираешься? - Дино внимательно посмотрел на парня, который, подоткнув подушку под спину и укрыв ноги байкой, наблюдал за тем, как загружаются на рабочий стол иконки.

- Я и так все помню, - бросил ему в ответ Хибари, даже не посмотрев на вынужденного собеседника. Дино только вздохнул, подбирая свои ноги и усаживаясь на кровати.

- Ску-учно, - протянул он, все так же внимательно смотря на темноволосого. Тот фыркнул:

- Займи себя чем-нибудь. В мире есть много полезных занятий. Иди работай.

- Найти бы ее еще, эту работу... - как-то обреченно ответил ему итальянец, обнимая свои колени и утыкаясь в них. - Если ты действительно будешь покупать продукты, то я буду очень рад, Кея. Правда.

- Денег, что ли, нет? - усмешка японца была даже злой. - Нехуй пить просто так, меньше потратишься — дольше жить будешь. Хотя... Кому я это говорю. Такие, как ты, подобных вещей просто не понимают. Да и жизни не знают — просто тупые травоядные, никогда не вкушавшие настоящего мяса.

Дино мрачно вздохнул в ответ, смолчав. Спорить сейчас с японцем было бы бессмысленным занятием — слишком много в тоне итальянца было бы желчи, так неприсущей ему обычно. Смог бы таким тоном парень убедить Кею, Дино не знал, а потому только бросал взгляд в окно, стараясь найти там, за четырьмя стенами, что-то интересное. Он сам не понимал, насколько похож на темноволосого сейчас, который точно так же искал интересное за своими оградами, постоянно вливался в череду событий, был активным участником — только каждый с разных позиций: имеющий свою выгоду наблюдатель и заводила, которого вполне можно было бы назвать безбашенным человеком, если не познакомиться с ним, как следует. Знакомиться с настоящим Мустангом Кея не хотел, да и Дино к самому себе сейчас не питал никакого интереса, только смотрел на немытые стекла пластикового окна, прикрыв глаза.

- Я курить буду. Открой форточку, если противно, и коменданту не говори, - тихо, но с расстановкой произнес японец, доставая пачку сигарет из джинс и выуживая пепельницу из-под кровати.

- Курить можно и на кухне, - мрачно отозвался блондин, отрываясь от кровати и действительно открывая створку, позволяя уличному воздуху ворваться в комнату и обдать себя непонятным ощущением наполненности и одиночества. - Я понятия не имел, что ты куришь.

- До сегодняшнего дня, - съязвил Кея, поджигая сигарету. - Пиздуй на кухню сам, если тебе это надо. Спалишь кому — убью. До смерти.

Дино в ответ лишь пожал плечами, бросив безразличный взгляд на соседа.

- Больно надо, - и еще добавил, подумав: - С кошкой и то интереснее, чем с тобой.

- Заведи себе кошку, - отозвался Кея. Как раз некстати во френдленте в одной из социальных сетей проскользнули фотографии котят. - Согласен на черного кота.

- Животных любишь?

Это уже интересно. Неужели такой черствый и злорадный человек, как Хибари, может любить животных? Если он еще и заботится он них, то это уже явно что-то с чем-то, а потому интересно и будет еще одно доказательство в пользу того, что Кея не испорчен и не потерян для общества.

- Какая разница? Ты тупое травоядное, прибавится еще одно, - японец только хмыкает в ответ, что заставляет Дино улыбаться до ушей. Он находит в его ответе то, что Кея любит не только животных, но и людей; на деле темноволосый просто не доверяет людям, но считает, что питомцы никогда не предадут, а потому против них ничего не имеет. Оба ошибаются.

Проверив нужную информацию, японец закрыл ноутбук и отложил его в сторону. Одним из достоинств общежития было то, что вай-фай добрый комендант забыл запаролить, а потому можно было сидеть в интернете, не жалуясь на скорость, и забыть про уплату абонентской платы на модеме. Хибари расслабленно прикрыл глаза, укрываясь байкой, и вздохнул. К нему пытались добавиться пытливые одногруппники, но все их заявки были отмечены, как просмотренные, одним кликом на тачпаде. Кея не желал общаться с кем-либо, имея в друзьях всего пару нужных людей, да одного из одногруппников — Кусакабе, который оказался не лучшим другом — подчиненным, и достаточно последовательным и понятливым до приказов. Стоит, конечно, посидеть-почитать учебную литературу, но сейчас этого делать не хотелось — он и так завтра вымотается, устраивая субботник для всего курса. Узнал он об этом буквально десять минут назад в сообщении от собственного подчиненного.

- Кея, дай ноутбук, пожалуйста, - прозвучал голос с соседней кровати, и парень только нахмурился.

- Назови причины, по которым мне следует это делать.

- Я найду работу, - ответ Дино был прост, как камень, и японец, вновь вздохнув, указал на тумбочку.

- Возьми сам, потом вернешь. Я посплю. Браузер «Сафари» открывай, увижу в истории «Оперы», что ты где-то сидел — убью.

На это блондин только кивнул, улыбнувшись, и взял ноутбук, раскрывая вновь. Пароль подобревший сосед набрал ему самостоятельно, вновь укладываясь под одеяло и натягивая его до ушей, а потому блондин тут же открыл названный ему браузер и набрал поисковый запрос.

«Работа для студентов в Токио с неполным рабочим днем».

Ответов на запрос было достаточно для того, чтобы занять выбором весь вечер, и блондин так и поступил, внимательно вчитываясь во все строчки, что предлагал ему поисковик; каждый телефон с возможной вакансией был выписан в ежедневник, которым Дино практически никогда не пользовался. На десятой странице поисковых запросов итальянец только устало прикрыл глаза, откидываясь на подушку, и открыл начальную страницу браузера.

Правда, вернуться к работе парень так и не смог — как только он закрыл глаза, то провалился в сон, и ничего не чувствовал тогда, когда Хибари поднялся с кровати, забирая ноутбук, и заботливо укрыл его одеялом — просто из чувства ответственности, а может быть, потому, что жизнь без Дино была бы слишком скучной.

На следующее утро никто из парней не матерился, когда будильник завопил через несколько минут после того, как они проснулись; правда, в душевой уже было занято теми студентами, которые научились наконец не просыпать учебу, а потому пришлось завтрак сместить по времени на немного раннее время, и это было ключевой ошибкой блондина, который неторопливо доедал вчерашний суп в то время, когда Кея быстро перекантовывался в уборной комнате. В итоге Каваллоне так и не успел привести себя в порядок, простояв в очереди полчаса и решив уже не умываться, когда Кея спокойно доедал завтрак и мыл посуду на кухне. Сосед оказался слишком чистоплотным, а потому не стал выкраивать время, которого и так оставалось немного до начала пар, как думал Дино.

- Не торопись никуда. Сегодня субботник, начнется с десяти часов, - посоветовал ему Хибари, вновь укладываясь на кровать и натягивая на себя одеяло. - Лучше поспи, пока эти олухи царя небесного бегут на учебу и матерятся, что могли бы поспать больше. Знали бы, какой их облом ждет, - довольствовался Кея, утыкаясь в подушку носом.

Дино промолчал, недовольно потягиваясь и зевая. Он действительно мог бы поспать дольше, если бы не Хибари, который по привычке завел будильник на шесть часов. Субботник... Какой, к чертям, субботник? Сегодня должны быть лекции, как знал Дино.

- И не смотри на меня, как на врага народа, - подытожил Кея. - Я отвечаю за это мероприятие, весь курс будет убирать территорию. Изменения произошли неожиданно, потому половина курса сейчас отправилась на занятия. Скажи мне спасибо, что я не отправил тебя вместе с ними в такую рань.

- Ты просто идиот. Мог бы и сообщить остальным, - отозвался блондин, падая на кровать и закрывая глаза.

- Я просто люблю посмеяться, - совершенно серьезно ответил ему японец, обнимая подушку.

Это даже заставило блондина задуматься на пару минут, но невыспавшийся мозг дал телу команду, и через некоторое время Кея спокойно наблюдал спящего соседа, перелистывая лекционные тетради и понимая, что скоро жизнь изменится. С какого момента и почему, японец не знал, но чувствовал это собственной шкурой, и вряд ли ему могло это понравиться.

- Группы в полном составе?

В ответ на свой вопрос Хибари слышал лишь неуверенные ответы «да» или «нет, один человек на больничном», внимательно осматривая своих новобранцев. Дино, как староста группы, доложил все достаточно четко и продолжил свое увлекательно занятие «ковырять асфальт носком ботинка», не смотря на своего нового начальника. Его несколько раздражала эта ситуация: почему главенство над субботником поручили Хибари, а не ему, ведь Каваллоне старался на занятиях и показывал себя только с лучшей стороны? Таким путем Кее запросто достанется пост старосты курса, а этого допускать очень не хочется — с одной стороны, Кея справится, а с другой — заставит всех его слушаться и ходить перед ним, вытянувшись по струночке. Этого итальянец не любил, да и желание продвинуться, показать себя с лучшей стороны перед всеми пробуждало в нем желание соперничества, потому он облегченно вздохнул, услышав после распределения территорий между группами разрешение старостам самому назначать людей. «Таким образом я смогу выстроить работу так, что все закончат намного раньше остальных», довольно размышлял итальянец, совсем пропустив мимо ушей указание самой территории, а досталась его группе достаточно большая — половина спортивного участка, который был начисто захламлен бутылками и прочим мусором, который любят оставлять гуляющие студенты. У второго корпуса убирался второй курс вместе с третьим, про себя проклиная преподавателей, которые отправили старших на практику в этот день.

Группе Кеи досталась достаточно сложная по захламленности, но небольшая территория перед входом в университет, и Хибари спокойно наблюдал за тем, как работают его одногруппники, временами исправляя нерадивых студентов и не давая им времени на перекур. «Чем быстрее и качественнее сделаете — тем быстрее освободитесь от своего участка. Кто будет долго копаться, до вечера никуда не уйдет», объяснил своему курсу парень, и ребята, сквозь зубы матеря своего старосту, действительно взялась за работу, старательно и эффективно убирая территорию. Хибари только довольно наблюдал, затягиваясь сигареткой.

- Хибари-сан, Тсунаеши запнулся о грабли и, похоже, при падении растянул себе мышцу. Отправить домой? - Кусакабе подошел к парню, докладывая ситуацию, словно был сержантом в роте, и Кея прикрыл глаза.

- Не хочет работать — даже прорабом не станет, - констатировал как факт свою позицию юноша, смотря на подчиненного. - Пусть убирает территорию дальше, задержится — его проблемы.

Савада Тсунаеши даже не сразу запомнился старосте, потому как был достаточно неприметным человеком в группе. Учился он средне, больше слушал преподавателей, да изредка что-то писал в тетрадях, откровенно зевая на парах. По правде говоря, запомнился Савада ему из-за одного парня — Гокудеры Хаято, который своим активным и агрессивным поведением сильно отличался от остальных одногруппников, но все равно в глазах Хибари оставался травоядным; и сейчас блондин как раз быстрым шагом направлялся к Кее, осуждающе и негодующе на него смотря.

- Отпусти Тсуну домой, придурок. У него травма, - почти прошипел осьминогоголовый, почти ненавидяще смотря на японца. Тот только хмыкнул в ответ:

- Уберешь и его территорию. Качественно. Проверю, - с этими словами Кея посмотрел на парня, давая ему понять, что спорить не собирается, но и позицию свою не сменит. Гокудера вновь обвинительно посмотрел на парня, и, хмыкнув, засунул руки в карманы и отправился обратно.

- Тсуна, иди домой. Я приберусь за тебя, - довольно произнес парень, с уважением и преданностью смотря на своего друга. Тот что-то бормотал в ответ, держась за грабли обеими руками, но Кея уже не слушал их, наблюдая за тем, как работает его группа.

Закончили они где-то через час, когда остальные все еще работали, и Хибари прохлаждался, осматривая территорию, после чего стал проверять остальные группы. Прогресс там наблюдался, но в очень малых количествах. Качество работы очень даже хромало. Однако парень удивился, наблюдая сидящий на турниках физ-мат, весело что-то обсуждающий.

- Убрались? - мрачно констатировал Хибари, обводя взглядом спортивный участок. Действительно, работа была выполнена в быстрый срок.

- А ты чего хотел, - прикрыл глаза Дино, улыбаясь до ушей, и в этот момент японец возненавидел бы его, если бы главная цель в это время не была достигнута.

- Расходитесь, не напоминайте мне курятник, - процедил сквозь зубы японец, засунув руки в карманы и удаляясь от группы. Те только довольно засмеялись вслед, и самое жуткое, что во всем этом спектакле было — это лучезарная улыбка блондина, жмурившегося на появившемся солнце, как кот, и довольным выполненными обязанностями.

**5.**

- Как ты? - спросил блондин, поднимая голову от подушки. Сам он выглядел достаточно устало, и даже не удосужился переодеться в «домашнюю» одежду, и лишь обнимал подушку обеими руками, стараясь успокоить уставшее после работы тело. Еще бы — заставить всех своих бакланов убирать территорию, пообещав им раскошелиться на выпивку взамен, после чего до прихода Хибари быстро доделывать и переделывать их работу, чтобы предстать перед юношей в лучшем виде. Такое тело не забудет, и, скорее всего, провалится в сон уже через минуту, однако Дино держался вполне достойно, за что мог бы быть уважаем японцем, если бы тот вообще знал о той ситуации.

Для Кеи Дино выглядел всего лишь выпендрившимся парнем.

- Не сдох еще, - отозвался темноволосый, быстро переписывая лекции в их тетради. Хибари всегда носил с собой одну тетрадь на все лекции, чтобы спокойно записывать их, ни о чем не думая, после чего ему приходилось дома их писать вновь, разбираясь в собственной «стенографии» и таким образом заучивать наизусть материал. Домашнее задание было, и было в хороших количествах, однако его парень уже выполнил, а теперь мог наслаждаться спокойствием и тишиной. Ручка быстро скользила по бумаге, оставляя знак за знаком на странице, и это было хорошим времяпровождением для Хибари. Во всяком случае, лучшим, чем простое ничегонеделание в течение нескольких часов.

Каваллоне только хмыкнул в ответ. Он не ожидал ничего другого, хотя небольшое изменение в поведении Кеи могло бы его порадовать собой, однако не будет Хибари самим собой, если хоть немного поменяется. «А куда он денется», - протянул про себя Дино, прикрывая глаза.

- Воды хочу, - задумчиво произнес итальянец, натягивая на себя одеяло. Хибари даже не оторвался от своих лекций:

- Возьми и налей себе.

И только Дино мог услышать нотки заботы в голосе японца, который наверняка не умел проявлять это чувство иначе; и, быть может, Дино даже порадовался бы этому, не будь он настолько уставшим в данный момент. Он так и заснул — под тихое шуршание листков бумаги, еле слышимый скрежет ручки, что выдавливала из себя последнюю пасту, и уже не услышал, как Хибари аккуратно поставил на его тумбочку стакан с водой и прикрыл заснувшего итальянца одеялом удобнее.

- Зачем ты привел меня сюда, Гокудера?

Кареглазый мальчишка не сводил взгляда со своего осьминогоголового друга, внимательно изучая его поведение. Хаято выглядел намного больше расслабленным, чем обычно: он лежал на крыше и смотрел, прищурившись, в небо, иногда позевывая. На город опустился вечер, и садящееся солнце уже не грело людей, позволяя ветру обдавать парней холодом, почти ласково перебирая своими лучами открытые себе лица, на которые сразу же дул ветер, обещая на ночь ураган своим поведением. Тсуна даже поежился от холода, натягивая куртку на свои плечи, и вновь посмотрел на своего друга. Тот ответил не сразу — сначала долго смотрел в небо, на серые тучи, что скрывали бездну ночи, а потом поднялся, укрывая Тсуну курткой теплее.

- Хотел показать тебе город, - Хаято улыбнулся, смотря на сидящего перед ним Саваду, и вновь отвел от друга взгляд, смотря куда-то вперед, на крыши следующих домов.

Мальчишка кивнул, бережно поправляя теплую ткань куртки и внимательно наблюдая за взглядом своего друга, стараясь уцепить все детали, за которые цеплялся Гокудера. Таким образом Тсуна хотел понять Хаято сейчас — что хотел показать ему осьминожка? Зачем он привел сюда Саваду? И, развенчивая сомнения друга, сероглазый поднимается с бетона, упираясь в него пальцами и, одернув на себе рубашку, протягивает руку японцу, светло улыбаясь.

- Дай руку, - он хватает не успевшего подняться Саваду за ладонь, притягивая к себе; парень буквально тащит мальчишку за руку к самому краю крыши, держа так, чтобы тот не оступился и не упал случайно вниз с высоты пятого этажа. - И смотри! - этот возглас раздается в ушах Тсуны тяжелым звоном, отчего тот сразу приходит в себя, словно раскрывает глаза на то, что находится вокруг него.

А действие действительно завораживало: в темноте вечера люди уже зажгли свет в своих домах, позволяя ему разливаться еле заметными желтыми лучами, которые выглядят столь искусственно, что завораживают своим теплом. Все вокруг — высокие многоэтажки, а где-то во дворах веселятся еще не ушедшие по домам дети; мелкие хулиганы уже забрались на площадки университета, весело болтая ногами, галдя и попивая алкогольные коктейли из дешевых банок.

Ветер развевает волосы, слишком ласково лаская их, и у Тсуны на мгновение останавливается дыхание, и парнишка старается задержать это мгновение в своей памяти на столь долго, как сможет. Его лицо поддается ласковым касаниям воздуха, и мальчишка прищуривается, стараясь ухватить взглядом полную картину.

- Это не картина, видная людям с птичьего полета, - слишком тихо произносит Гокудера, наблюдая за своим другом и довольно улыбаясь. - Но я рад, что с этого момента ты не боишься высоты.

Голова темноволосого раскалывалась от боли — Кея давно уже закончил писать лекции и уже лежал на кровати, укрывшись одеялом. Сон не находил на парня, только лишь дразнил легкой дремкой вместо того, чтобы дать юноше отдохнуть; а мозг, уставший после постоянной работы, требовал отдыха яростно и самым бессовестным образом, который только мог себе представить — и, как итог, Хибари мучился с головной болью. Это не было бы страшным для парня, если бы тот не имел в себе привычки слушать свое тело и подчиняться каждому его зову. Здоровое тело обозначало в себе здоровый дух, и оно никогда не лжет своему хозяину, не собираясь просить чего-то невозможного; и японец всегда прислушивался к нему, стараясь выполнить все желания, которые могли бы быть полезными. И сейчас Кея злился — он старался уснуть, как только мог, но шум в коридоре не давал ему этого сделать.

Дверь открывается, позволяя свету из коридора пронести тень вошедшего в комнату, и японец только раскрывает рот, чтобы грязно выругаться и послать незваного гостя куда подальше, но слышит тихий и возмущенный шепот второго парня, который остался вне комнаты, заставляющий вошедшего таким же шепотом что-то ответить и закрыть двери. Хибари даже злится, что не успел ничего сказать, но понимает, что такая небольшая встряска приводит его чувства в спокойствие, и Кея уже готовится к тому, чтобы провалиться в сон, но сосед по комнате, что уже успел сесть на кровати, разрушает тишину тихими жадными глотками. «Вода, точно. Я оставлял ему воду на тумбочке» - вяло думает японец, и уже не вслушивается в тихий шорох, звуки которого производит итальянец.

Дино чувствует себя несколько превратно, но все же лучше, чем днем; однако затекшие мышцы, которые успели немного отдохнуть и восстановить собственную чувствительность, неприятно заныли, отдаваясь болью в нервах, и итальянец наверняка бы застонал, если бы не заметил пытающегося уснуть Хибари. Тот укрывался одеялом поверх своего костюма, который так и не снял с тех пор, как вернулся с учебы, и это несколько вводило в ступор Каваллоне: тот привык, что японец всегда раздевается перед тем, как уснуть. Хм, всегда ли?

- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает блондин, тревожась — ему непривычно видеть Хибари таким... уставшим? Вымотанным? Кея никогда не подавал виду того, что ему плохо. Или же ему плохо впервые?

Получив в ответ нечто нечленораздельное, Дино вздохнул, усаживаясь на кровать. Если судить объективно и по фактам, то сейчас японец выглядит слишком бледным, несмотря на естественный светлый цвет своей кожи; дышит не совсем ровно, и, скорее всего, мучается от головной боли. Возможно, сосед по комнате вообще простыл, а этого допускать нельзя — Кее нужно на учебу послезавтра, в понедельник — равно как и тогда, когда он должен ответить на предложение дружбы. Об этом первом разговоре Кея наверняка помнил, как помнил урывками и итальянец — следовательно, теперь нужно подбить парня на согласие. Да и не только подбить... Нужно доказать ему свое плечо, которое всегда будет рядом, чтобы поддержать японца.

Дино вздохнул, засовывая руку в левый карман сумки, где обычно держались лекарства. Выудив небольшую пачку с таблетками и прочитав первые буквы названия, итальянец молча поставил бутылку с минералкой рядом с парнем и протянул ему две таблетки.

- На, съешь, - тихо произнес он, вкладывая в раскрывшуюся ладонь лекарство и внимательно смотря на парня, наблюдая за тем, как тот садится на кровати, сжимая его в своем кулаке. - Тебе живым нужно быть на лекциях — нехорошо, если ты пропустишь учебу и подашь плохой пример.

- Спасибо тебе, - голос Кеи звучал безжизненно, и Дино даже потерял на некоторое время дружескую улыбку, стараясь понять то, что сейчас произошло. Японец поблагодарил его? В каком же он состоянии сейчас?

Но Хибари так и не удосужился как-либо еще выдать себя, молча запивая таблетки водой и забираясь обратно под одеяло, снимая с себя одежду — быть может, стесняется или еще что. Каваллоне вздохнул. Наверное, сейчас он имеет право на то, чтобы уснуть.

Утро воскресения было обычным для японца, который позволял себе в это время спокойно спать «до пушки», восстанавливая полностью силы организма, а потому он уже в десять часов утра все еще преспокойно сопел куда-то в подушку, укрывшись одеялом до ушей, что нельзя было сказать об итальянце, который обзванивал номера записанных им компаний, куда можно было бы устроиться на подработку. Казалось, Дино не спал всю ночь — он выглядел измотанным, но все равно продолжал звонить, набирая номер один за другим. В итоге его голос дошел до сознания японца, и он перевернулся на кровати, обнимая сонно подушку и внимательно смотря на парня.

- Ты идиот. Воскресенье — выходной день, - мрачно проговорил Кея, укрываясь одеялом и не желая расставаться с нагретым местом. Каваллоне лишь вздохнул в ответ, набирая очередной номер.

- Я звоню по тем номерам, которые дают подработку в выходные, - коротко объяснил парень, сбрасывая неотвеченный звонок и укладываясь на кровать. - Но, похоже, сегодня мне не везет.

- Неудачник, - согласно кивнул Хибари, прикрывая глаза. Раз он проснулся, уснуть больше не удастся, а так хотелось бы еще немного понежиться в объятиях тепла, позволяя своему телу отоспаться за всю неделю. Кея вздохнул, усаживаясь на кровати и накидывая на себя одеяло.

- Посмотри в универе, - мрачно посоветовал парень, внимательно смотря на Каваллоне. - В холле висят объявления для таких, как ты. Не перепутаешь, не тупой, надеюсь.

Дино только кивнул в ответ, перелистывая страницу блокнота и откладывая телефон в сторону. Разобраться с работой он еще успеет, да и до выплат осталась всего лишь неделя — перебьется еще как-нибудь. Должен.

Когда Кея возвращался из магазина, прикупив овощей и рису для того, чтобы итальянец смог приготовить очередной обед на двоих — и выгодно, и дешево, да и готовить Каваллоне умеет вкусно, как уже испробовал парень — то был достаточно удивлен тому, что слышал еще из коридора. Видимо, на телефоне соседа играла какая-то дикая музыка, называющаяся модной корейской попсой, и японец давно уже видел «психоделический» клип на эту песню, которая вынесла ему мозг с первой минуты звучания. Открыв дверь, он был почти готов к тому, что увидит, но картина все-таки поразила его сознание и чуть не заставила выронить пакеты с покупками. Нет, Хибари донес их до стола и все-таки поставил, но...

Итальянец пытался застегнуть на себе рубашку и в то же время пританцовывал под песню, которая на полную громкость играла в его телефоне, сквозь зубы шипя на неподдающиеся пальцам пуговицы и пытаясь подпевать мелодии.

- Э-эй, сэкси лэйди-и! Оп, оп, оп, оп, оппа гангам стайл! Э-эй... блять, хули..! Оп! - с победными возгласами парень отпраздновал застегивание одной пуговицы, и дальше дело пошло в гору.

- Это что за нахуй вообще? - мрачно поинтересовался Кея — можно сказать, что он поднимал с пола челюсть, раскладывая содержимое пакетов по столу. - Какая муха тебя за жопу укусила, что ты ей дрыгаешь на всю комнату?

Кажется, Дино не ожидал, что Хибари вернется столь скоро, а потому лишь почесывал затылок, усаживаясь обратно на кровать.

- Настроение хорошее, - ответил он, понимая, что оправдывается за собственное поведение.

- Ага, оттого, что тебя муха за жопу укусила. Мне бы такую, - съязвил темноволосый, доставая минералку из пакета и ставя ее на свою тумбочку. - Лучше бы пожрать приготовил. Иди, разбирайся с едой и радуйся, что тебе за бесплатно досталось место шеф-повара.

Наверное, эти слова должны были обидеть Дино, но тот не особо расстроился, привыкши уже к такой манере разговора японца — Кея никогда не употребляет нецензурной лексики, а при Дино и не сдерживается совсем: делится мыслями (вспомнить только сцену на крыше), поддерживает разговор... Наверное, это нормально. Да и Хибари-таки прав: они уже договорились на тему готовки, потому придется меньше тратиться, да и японец голодным не останется.. Уж Каваллоне постарается.

Парень, взъерошив волосы, направился к столу, заинтересованно рассматривая ингредиенты. Все они были собраны явно для японской кухни, и делать придется, скорее всего, суши и салат. Как варить суп из таких продуктов, парень понятия не имел, а потому просто молча собрал все обратно в пакет и ушел на кухню. Эх-х, сейчас бы интернет под руку или поваренную книгу, чтобы сделать все так, как нужно. Но придется импровизировать.

Ужинали они вместе, и это, скорее всего, скоро войдет в привычку у обоих — весь день гаситься друг от друга в разных частях города, а вечером спокойно сидеть рядом, поедая свой ужин. Скудным его назвать было невозможно: Дино действительно постарался, подбирая ингредиенты для начинки ролл, да и салат вышел очень даже неплохим на вкус для придирчивого Кеи, а потому вечерний ужин они провели в молчании и спокойствии до тех пор, пока из коридора не раздался крик.

Первым дернулся Дино, но, посмотрев в сторону двери и не услышав продолжения, он отправил в рот следующий ролл, решив, что инцидент исчерпан. Кея промолчал, допивая свой чай — он оставил часть на ужин, надеясь поесть немного позже, ибо сейчас желания не было; однако он решительно встал со стула, когда крик возобновился.

- Что случилось? - Кея открыл дверь, выглядывая наружу и высматривая нарушителей спокойствия, коими оказались его «родные» одногруппники, те самые, что вчера пытались пропустить субботник и вообще вели себя недисциплинированно. Тсуна был прижат к стенке одним из парней, который пытался что-то выбить из парнишки, а тот лишь пытался сорвать с себя руку напавшего, что-то произнося — точнее сказать, мямля, ведь в его голосе не было никакой уверенности. На голос старосты парнишка отозвался с ярко выраженной надеждой в голосе, а второй лишь зыркнул, не отпуская Саваду.

- Тебе какое дело? Это наши разборки, не суйся, - это было произнесено с рычанием, и Хибари нахмурился в ответ — он не только не любил, когда люди нарушают дисциплину, но и небрежность в свой адрес на дух не переносил; впрочем, и небрежностью эти слова назвать было нельзя, только хамством.

- Разбирайтесь в другом месте, коридор создан был не для драк, - мрачно констатировал японец, одним взглядом уже желая убивать. С одной стороны, он был рад тому, что покой кто-то побеспокоил — спокойствие и тишина стали несколько угнетать, а с другой, нарушить спокойствие Кеи значило обречь себя на вечную ненависть со стороны японца.

- Хибари-сан, мы уже уходим, - поспешно закивал Савада, все еще пытаясь освободиться. Тупое травоядное, которое вляпалось и не может за себя постоять — парень прекрасно видел, как обидчик сжимает горло мальчишки, угрожая тому, и это злило японца еще сильнее.

- Никуда мы не уходим, съебись обратно в свою нору, урод, - прошипел парень, что прижимал к стене Тсуну. Кажется, зовут его Занзасом, и этот юноша является ни чем иным, как двоечником и лодырем, кем он успел себя показать в первые же дни обучения.

Слова парня разозлили японца. «Вот так говорить мне точно не стоило».

Кея ухватился ладонями за тонфы, что были спрятаны под рукавами его накидки, и внимательно посмотрел на Занзаса. Парень бесил юношу, и бесил сильно — начнем с того, что он начал драку в столь неподобающем месте, и закончим личным оскорблением. Это уже было весомыми причинами, и Хибари только подорвался с места, сразу же нанося удар иностранцу. Тот был сбит с ног — удар пришелся под дых, точно рассчитанный, наверняка мог вывести человека из битвы как минимум на полчаса — но умудрился подняться и мрачно посмотреть на Хибари.

- Тебе уже сказали, ловить тебе здесь нечего, - и очередь наносить удары перешла к Занзасу, который умело махал руками, стараясь задеть важные точки, но темноволосый спокойно уворачивался от его кулаков, отбивая атаки тонфами.

«Не упал. Может повеселить меня».

Ровно мгновение, чтобы задержать дыхание.

Ровно мгновение, чтобы четко обозначить центр следующей атаки.

- Кея, ты там долго? - Дино, почесывая затылок, выглянул из-за двери и, мягко говоря, охренел: он совсем не ожидал увидеть соседа, дерущимся с собственным одногруппником, и только успел сделать шаг в сторону, чтобы разъяренный юноша не выбил ему тонфой зубы.

- Скройся с глаз и дай мне разобраться, - вздохнул юноша, уворачиваясь от очередного удара.

Прямое попадание. Еще один удар под дых — ровно туда, где в прошлый раз прошлась тонфа.

- Спасибо вам, Хибари-сан! - Тсуна, внимательно наблюдавший за дракой, раскивался и быстро убежал в свою комнату, закрываясь на ключ. Кея цокнул языком, убирая оружие обратно.

- Еще раз буду наблюдать, как ты нарушаешь правила — забью до смерти, - тихо проговорил он, заходя в комнату и закрывая двери. Дино покачал головой, убирая со стола посуду.

- И надо оно тебе — в драки ввязываться, - произнес блондин, закрывая кастрюлю крышкой, предварительно погрузив в нее посуду. - Хотя хорошо — за мальчонку заступился... Знаю я Тсуну, хороший малый.

- Дай придти в себя, не грузи, а!

Кея сорвался совершенно неожиданно, а потому Дино лишь кивнул, уходя с посудой на кухню, чтобы тщательно ее вымыть. «Хороший денек выдался, ничего не скажешь», - вздохнул парень, уже намыливая предметы, и прикрывая глаза. «Надеюсь, завтра все будет поспокойнее».

- Ты в порядке, Тсуна? Что стряслось?

Голос в трубке срывался на нет, когда осьминожка услышал голос своего друга, и сразу перешел к делу. Парень лишь давил в себе короткие всхлипы, старательно держа голос спокойным.

- Вариец наш докопался, я чуть не получил. Все в порядке, Хаято, - он чуть улыбнулся. - Меня Хибари спас. Спасибо ему.

- Этот ублюдок, который не отпустил тебя с уборки с травмой? - Возмущение Гокудеры, кажется, достигало предела, однако спокойный голос его немного успокаивал. - Черт, был бы я рядом!.. - это было произнесено почти рычанием.

- Успокойся, Гоку-кун! Все действительно в порядке, я тебе завтра расскажу, - Тсуна практически выдыхает это, накручивая прядь волос себе на палец. - Спокойной ночи, Хаято... И до завтра.

- Спокойной ночи, Тсунаеши, - парнишка слышит в голосе друга улыбку, но знает, что на самом деле Гокудера готов рвать и метать, и это ничуть его не успокаивает.

Когда звонок был сброшен, парень просто уткнулся в подушку, заливаясь в беззвучных рыданиях. Кто знал, что после детдома у него будет опять такая же ситуация? Однако... Здесь есть Дино. В случае чего, парень всегда может обратиться к тому, кто еще в раннем детстве звал его «братишкой».

**6.**

Будильник прозвенел ровно в шесть, и, когда блондин все еще сонно потягивался в кровати, Кея уже успел сходить до уборной комнаты за обычными процедурами чистки зубов и прочих утренних умываний, так что, когда Дино искал свою одежду, небрежно кинутую куда-то в ноги в кровати, японец уже подключал плеер к зарядному устройству. Странно. Раньше такой штуки с собой Хибари не носил, как помнил итальянец, но он просто не стал заострять на этом свое внимание, натягивая на себя джинсы и зевая, потягиваясь.

- Доброе утро, - произнес он тихо, даже не совсем свойственно для себя — видно, сильно не выспался.

- Угу, словно с похмелья, - по привычке съязвил Кея, для которого отвечать таким тоном стало в порядке вещей, и продолжил поиски песен на компьютере. - Рубашку ты на стуле оставил. Подними свою задницу и посмотри.

Пока Дино переодевался, Кея уже успел зарядить плеер настолько, чтобы заряда хватило на весь день, а музыка уже была скинута на небольшую флеш-карту. До выхода оставалось еще много времени — полчаса, и что нужно было за них сделать, юноша не представлял — слишком быстро встал. Потому он просто включил компьютер, чтобы проверить почту. Сумка уже была собрана, плеер заряжен...

- Ты во сколько встал? - сонно произнес итальянец, падая обратно на кровать. Тело с недосыпа ломило жутко, и потому хотелось забраться обратно под одеяло и спать до пушки, если не больше. Вчера парень уснул намного позже, чем это сделал мрачный после драки Кея.

- Ровно в шесть, - без запинки ответил японец, щелкая по тачпаду пальцем, открывая нужные ему папки. - И тебе советую ложиться пораньше — иди, умывайся, пока еще не занято.

- Твоя группа не придет сегодня на пары вовремя, вот увидишь, - сонно пробормотал Дино, поднявшись с кровати и неровными шагами направляясь к двери. - Понедельник же, кто придет вовремя.. - С этими словами дверь закрылась, и Хибари остался в комнате наедине со своим ноутом.

В правоте итальянца сомневаться не приходилось — комендант не собирался будить первый курс, словно сам проспал или еще что в этом роде, а потому своей группой заняться должен староста. Кея знал свои обязанности очень хорошо, потому, проверив почту и накидывая на плечо сумку, отправился будить лоботрясов.

- Пары через час, просыпаемся, - с этими словами темноволосый раскрывал дверь, после чего с каждого ученика в комнате срывал одеяло и бросал на пол, четким шагом разворачиваясь и уходя прочь из комнат. У него не было никакого желания заниматься этим делом, однако Кея был старостой, а это уже много значило. Обязанности есть обязанности.

Лекции проходили спокойно — слишком спокойно для Кеи, который записывал материал под монотонный голос преподавателя. За окном шумел дождь, который даже давил на нервы, заставляя парня отвлекаться от лекции, и только стоило парню зевнуть, как он ощутил нечто странное.

Апатия, что завладела его душой еще с утра, превратилась в щемящую сердце тоску — Кея редко чувствовал себя настолько странно, непонятно; он не поддавался эмоциям и внутренним состояниям, но сейчас... Он не понимал, чего хотел. Ему явно хотелось разнообразия, хотелось, чтобы тихий шепот из души вырвался наружу; чтобы просто не тянуло душу куда-то вниз. Хотелось сильных эмоций и переживаний, вся эта схема стабильности и спокойствия в данный момент просто-напросто разрушалась, не подкрепленная никакими состояниями и идеями.

Это бесило.

Это бесило настолько сильно, что ровный почерк даже скатился вниз, утягивая за собой строчки текста, и в одно время парень даже потерял суть лекции, машинально записывая ее на бумагу. Кея был готов уронить голову на стол и простонать, стараясь выбить из головы все мысли, что роились в его мозгу. Это даже не мысли — всего-навсего заготовки их, которые еще не приняли своей истинной формы, заставляя гнаться вперед, выводить различнейшие формулы...

С соседнего стола упала ручка, и кто-то полез доставать ее, задевая случайно туфлю Хибари, отчего тот дернулся и скривился. Этим «кем-то» оказался Савада — тот самый, который вчера вляпался в драку. На удивление, он пришел сегодня вовремя и даже не побоялся сесть рядом с Занзасом, который занял место Гокудеры. Может, просто почувствовал защиту в лице Хибари — пес его знает...

В любом случае, спокойствие было нарушено, и в этот раз Кея этому тоже не обрадовался. Японец только скривился, убирая ногу и позволяя мальчишке подобрать свою ручку — тихого «извините, Хибари-сан», он слышать и вовсе не хотел, но лишь кивнул, продолжив слушать преподавателя.

Савада проснулся слишком поздно — когда осознал, что теплое и мягкое одеяло было сорвано с его тела, и больше оно не согревало собой, оказавшись на полу. Того, кто разбудил его, Тсуна даже не смог разглядеть в темноте, и он только сонно потянулся, тут же съеживаясь от холода. Адский холод, ничего не скажешь — отопления все еще не дали, а потому хотелось пойти куда-нибудь, где было бы тепло, и спокойно досыпать.

Этим самым местом оказался университет, и, хотя Тсуна очень не хотел идти, он по дороге все-таки согрелся, всем сердцем желая попасть обратно в теплую кровать, после чего — надолго уснуть. Вчера он лег достаточно поздно — Дино пришел к нему после того, как его сосед по комнате уснул, и они вдвоем долго разговаривали о жизни, рассказывая, как провели это лето; и итальянец даже пообещал защитить Саваду, хотя тот и не просил об этом. И все еще сонный, Тсуна так и не заметил, как уронил ручку.

- Мусорный придурок, - усмехнулся Занзас, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как мальчишка сползает под стол в поисках канцелярского предмета. В ответ ему тот лишь многозначительно промолчал.

Странно было то, что сегодня Савада совершенно не боялся своего соседа по парте. В общежитии он жил один — к нему в комнату так и не подселили никого, видимо, оставляя место для заочников, которые прибудут сюда к времени сессии. Когда у них сессия, мальчишка понятия не имел; он только извинился перед Хибари, подбирая ручку и усаживаясь обратно. Кажется, ползновений в сторону препод даже не заметил, продолжая зачитывать лекцию.

И все-таки Тсуна не ожидал того, что увидит здесь Дино. Итальянец хотел поступать на инженера, и почему передумал — пес знает. С блондином он познакомился давно, ровно тогда, когда тот попал в детский дом — испуганный, тихий, словно потерявший интерес к жизни. Тсуне пришлось его раскрепощать, показывать, что жизнь бывает хорошей в любых ситуациях, даже в тех, которые всегда считались ненормальными. Сам Савада оказался в детском доме еще в раннем возрасте — родная мать не смогла вытянуть двоих близнецов, на это просто не хватало денег — и одного из них она решила отдать. Плакала горькими слезами, не желая расставаться с детьми, но Тсуна, тщательно оберегавший младшего брата — Энму — сам вызвался пойти в приют. Конечно, мать после всего произошедшего он видел, и видел частенько; иногда гулял с братом, если его выпускали на улицу.

Можно сказать, Савада был счастливчиком из тех, которые, потеряв все, имели все где-то в запасе под большим замком. Мать была счастлива, когда узнала, что ее сын сдал экзамены и получил бюджетное место в хорошем университете; Энма учился на дипломата в другом университете (правда, платном), и Тсуна мог его видеть каждый день, если бы у него было желание. Близнец всегда радовал своим присутствием — он был единственным человеком, которого мальчишка понимал и знал, что его поймут ровно в той же степени, а может, и больше.

Дино был познакомлен с младшим Савадой по инициативе старшего. Тогда был обычный осенний день, и Энма пришел к своему брату, крепко обняв при встрече. Во дворе возле приюта находились другие дети — в их числе был и итальянец, который внимательно наблюдал за близнецами, и в его глазах читалась зависть вкупе с горьким сожалением.

- Иди сюда! - мягкий, детский голос раздался шумом вокруг его ушей, сдавливая, но Каваллоне подошел. Подошел и сразу же был заключен в объятия с обеих сторон: ранее Тсуна рассказал про своего нового друга близнецу, а потому Дино был принят очень тепло в их небольшую семью.

После этого Тсуна стал для парня младшим братом, а его близнец — Энма — одним из самых дорогих людей, которые появились в жизни итальянца. Дино не верил в то, что может приобрести еще одну семью помимо той, что у него всегда была, но мальчишки слишком привязались к нему и привязали к себе, чтобы их можно было оставить.

В тот вечер они отправились гулять по городу, катались на метро и кормили уток у пруда, что был рядом с домом Тсуны; а вечером, счастливые по уши, получили взбучку от смотрителя. Тоже по самые уши.

Савада улыбается, вспоминая то, что было с ним в его детстве, и совсем пропускает слова лектора о домашнем задании. Он так бы и не поднялся со своего места, замечтавшись, если бы Занзас не пихнул его в бок.

А с Занзасом можно подружиться? Даже если и боишься его...

Дино не проспал, нет — он с самым умным видом, который только можно примерить на свое лицо, слушал своего лектора и кивал головой, поддакивая, и иногда встревал в речь со всякими умными вопросами, которые только мог сгенерировать. Его безмятежность в душе совсем не была показана перед остальными — итальянец вовсю делал вид, что заинтересован в предмете, радуя преподавателя и получая хорошую оценку в журнал. Еще бы — таким простым образом зарабатывать оценки!

Ему совсем не хотелось подниматься с места и идти в другую аудиторию, когда первая пара закончилась. Хотелось спать, чисто по-человечески, но нужно было подавать пример другим студентом, показывая себя совершенным старостой. К следующему празднику его группа должна была подготовить номер, и кто займется всей этой галиматьей? Правильно. Даже если не хочется. Опозорить сам себя Каваллоне не мог, да и пост старосты курса был слишком соблазнительным вариантом.

Было одно препятствие — слишком правильный и в то же время пофигистичный Кея, который наверняка мог дать фору Дино во всем. Кроме дружбы. Сыграть на чувстве коллективизма у преподавателей парень хотел больше всего, а потому изо всех сил старался быть для всех другом и опорой.

«Сегодня понедельник, - вяло подумал парень, и в то же время оживился. - Сегодня Хибари скажет мне, будем ли мы друзьями».

Кея тоже клевал носом, но делал это не так явно, как остальные студенты — разве что иногда он действительно боролся с желанием лечь на парту и уснуть вместо того, чтобы писать лекции. На послезавтра намечается выбор старосты курса, и к этому времени нужно было подготовиться, как следует — парень расписал уже давным-давно план на свой собственный комитет, на правильности и нужности которого он хотел сыграть. К черту этот спортивный комитет — при университете существует и без того большое количество секций, чем думал итальянец при своем предположении, Хибари не понимал и не хотел понимать. Учится отлично, рекомендации хорошие, организовал субботник правильно и сдал его без единой помарки. Разве это не вариант?

Но существовала большая конкуренция: насколько знал японец, был еще один соперник, с которым состязание будет интересным и достойным. Адельхейт Шимон — девушка с филологического факультета, странно, что она вообще подалась именно на эту профессию. По характеру она могла бы напоминать Хибари, не будь она такой мягкой к своим союзникам. Она воспринимает их не как боевых соратников и не как боевые единицы, а именно... Очередное травоядное, хоть и имеет небольшое количество извилин в своей прекрасной голове.

Остальных старост можно не считать за соперников. Слишком мягкие люди. Или же вообще лоботрясы.

Перерыв на обед был даже долгожданным для темноволосого парня, который успел пожалеть о том, что не позавтракал в общежитии, хотя мог; а потому он одним из первых отправился в столовую, занимая место в очереди. Одногруппники подтянулись позднее, но Кея не обратил на них внимания, выбирая себе еду на поднос, продвигаясь к кассе. Оплатив свой заказ, парень отправился за столик — самый дальний ото всех, который он и выбрал еще тогда, когда только пришел на учебу.

Дино обнаружился не сразу, но, едва блондин завидел своего соседа, сразу же подошел к нему со своим подносом. Усевшись за столик напротив Хибари, итальянец вздохнул, после чего сразу же перешел к делу:

- Сегодня понедельник, лучше не тянуть. Будем друзьями? - вопрос был задан в лоб, отчего у Кеи бы нервно задергалось веко, если бы парень не был готов к такому вопросу. Сделав глоток из ложки, Кея собрал в голове все факты.

Подкалывать Дино, конечно, было забавным делом. Но нужна ли ему ответственность за парня? Хочет ли он постоянно быть с ним в одной компании — ведь юноша ненавидит их всеми фибрами души?

Хотя, кто сказал, что Хибари обязательно должен быть в одной компании с итальянцем? Дружба — ничего не значащее слово, так с каких щей Кея станет менять себя в угоду этому парню?

- С одним условием, - прозвучал тихий, но уверенный ответ. - Ты не смеешь быть мне соперником в деле старост.

- Ха-ха, забавно. Только вот нет, у меня у самого есть стремление, - отозвался Дино, откусывая приличный кусок от пирожка, после чего улыбнулся.

Кея ухмыльнулся в ответ. Такой ракурс дела его очень устраивал. Кто сказал, что взаимоотношения должны быть неинтересными? А ответ Дино ему понравился, да и теперь Хибари сможет спокойно объяснить ему, кто есть кто и зачем. Друзей нельзя не слушать, а потому блондин станет повиноваться, связав себя обязательствами.

Кея протянул парню руку для рукопожатия.

- Друзья, - заключил блондин после того, как пожал руку парня, после чего поднялся. - А теперь извини, мне пора на репетицию.

- Что за репетиция? - мрачно поинтересовался Кея, не сводя внимательного взгляда с блондина, и подавил зевок. Репетиция? Дино смеется?

- Да, к грядущим праздникам, - блондин поднялся с места, забирая свой сок и дожевывая пирог. - Приду — приготовлю ужин, не переживай, обязанности помню.

Темноволосый лишь ухмыльнулся, внимательно смотря на удаляющуюся фигуру парня.

Гокудера Хаято шел по улице, засунув руки в карманы, когда из его телефона полилась тихая мелодия песни, что потом перерастала в громкое музыкальное произведение. Звонил Тсунаеши, и блондин только хмыкнул, доставая мобильник из кармана и нажимая на кнопку ответа.

- Привет. Ты чего сегодня на парах не был? - голос друга звучал слишком обеспокоенно, и Хаято помотал головой, вспоминая. Точно! Вчера же Савада чуть не подрался с парнем из общаги, нужно было сегодня придти и разобраться с ним, чтобы не дать в обиду мелкого. Гоку взвыл.

- Прости, Тсуна, не мог. Проспал, - честно сознался парень. - У тебя все было в порядке? Вариец не приставал к тебе больше?

- Он сел на твое место, рядом со мной, - тихо произнес Тсуна, прикрывая глаза и облокачиваясь на стенку. Он ехал в метро к общежитию, проигнорировав старосту о том, что в конце занятий нужно собраться и обсудить какую-то важную деталь. Наверняка завтра Хибари загрызет его до смерти за непослушание.

- Выгнать нахрен, - сквозь зубы процедил Гокудера, перебрасывая трубку в другую руку и прикрывая глаза. - Тсуна, пойдем гулять, а? Ты мне все расскажешь, - проговаривает быстрым тоном парень, взъерошивая волосы. - Ты сейчас где?

- На такой-то станции метро, - отвечает Тсуна. Он измотан и устал, но, если Гоку зовет его гулять, значит, нужно пойти — отказывать мальчишка не умел и не хотел, особенно тем, кого считает другом.

- Через пятнадцать минут приеду, жди, - с этими словами осьминожка бросает трубку, решительным шагом отправляясь на остановку, где уже скоро отойдет автобус до станции метро. Нужно успеть быстрее, чтобы Савада не заждался его. А потом сводить куда-нибудь, где можно посидеть и отдохнуть, да и проявить немного заботы. Не зря же Гокудера Тсуну...

- Остальные смылись? Безответственные травоядные, - бросает сквозь зубы Кея, обводя взглядом собравшихся в кабинете студентов. - Предлагаю вот что. У меня есть цель — создать в университете дисциплинарный комитет, который будет заниматься мелкими нарушениями, а также и крупными. Для того, чтобы эта идея воплотилась в жизнь, мне нужно стать старостой курса. Взамен на ваши голоса обещаю возможность вступить в данный комитет при выполнении обязательств и при имении в себе стопроцентной ответственности за свои деяния. Это повысит наш статус в глазах преподавателей, группа завоюет уважение. Также данная деятельность поможет нам получить хорошие характеристики как госслужащих при получении диплома, плюсом будет хорошая практика. Этого нужно добиться. Вопрос я обсудил с Кусакабе, теперь нужно собрать голоса. Это все, можете расходиться и подумать. Свои вопросы озвучивайте сейчас, - после произнесения последнего предложения Хибари вздохнул. Особо ленивые одногруппники зевали за партами, ворча что-то про несостоятельность данной идеи и про отсутствие жалости у своего старосты, остальные молчали. Хибари понял, что ему придется продолжать.

- Наш главный соперник — Адельхейт Шимон из группы филологов. Не думаю, что вам хотелось бы знать, что именно задумала она. Насколько этот человек не может держать себя в руках, многие уже знают, получали от нее пару ударов, - после такой мрачной нотки одногруппники зашевелились и зашептались. - Она ни с кем не обсуждает свои намерения. Мне приходится говорить с вами, как с адекватными людьми, которые осознают, на какую профессию они поступили. Думаю, как ответственные люди, вы согласитесь с моим решением и сможете принять правильное. На этом точно все. Расходимся.

Кея наблюдал за тем, как студенты выходят из кабинета, провожая каждого взглядом. Курс набрался хороший — не перечат, но и за глаза обсудить могут. Впрочем, его ли это дело? Нечестные люди всегда останутся нечестными.

А сейчас нужно сходить к преподавателям и узнать точные критерии выбора старосты курса, решил Хибари, закрывая дверь на ключ.

В этой главе есть некоторая недосказанность. Так и должно быть, не переживайте. Следующая глава многое раскроет.

**7.**

Дино действительно принес в комнату котенка, как и хотел сделать ранее, заведя такой разговор невзначай еще в первые дни после заселения в общежитие. Это пушистое чудо тихо мяукало, топчась мягкими лапами по груди парня и прося еще немного молока, хотя минут двадцать назад оно выпило целую мисочку напитка. Отфыркнувшись, котенок вновь замяукал, сваливаясь с итальянца куда-то под одеяло.

- И что мне с ним делать? - задал риторический вопрос Каваллоне, бросая взгляд в сторону японца, который, по своему обыкновению, переписывал лекции.

- Убей его, - посоветовал юноша, не поднимая головы. - Не можешь справиться — не берись. Нахрена вообще принес кота?

- В его обществе хоть не так скучно, - задумчиво произнес блондин, протягивая руку к котенку и мягко гладя того по шерсти. В конце концов дите замурлыкало, всем естеством своим прижавшись к новому хозяину.

- А потом тебя выебет комендант. И правильно сделает, между прочим, - мрачно констатировал факт Кея, поднимаясь с кровати и беря котенка на руки. Тот непонимающе посмотрел на юношу еще голубыми, не принявшими своего цвета, глазками, и мяукнул.

Кея потрепал ребенка по голове и усадил перед мисочкой, накладывая туда немного жидкого корма для котят. С этим комком шерсти нужно срочно что-то делать. То, что он мил и пушист, ничуть не смягчит сердца коменданта, и скоро ребенок будет вынужден прописаться на улице, вместо того чтобы попасть в хорошие руки у какой-нибудь девочки. Или старушки. Или у прочих травоядных, которые только и делают, что ухаживают за такими существами, считая их намного глупее самих себя.

Нельзя сказать, что котенок Кее не понравился — напротив, парень с радостью бы оставил это чудо, что, наевшись, теперь вылизывалось и урчало, как трактор, но имелось два но: комендант и место для туалета. Да и заниматься котенком все равно будет некогда в связи с учебой и прочими заботами, а потому от него надо избавляться. Даже если сердце кота уже своим считает.

- Ребенка за пазуху и на метро шагом марш, - скомандовал парень, поглаживая котенка, и посмотрел на Дино. Тот с еле заметным сожалением опустился на колени перед дитем, забирая на руки.

- Жаль его больно, да и хозяйке я обещал проследить, что с дитем все в порядке будет, - вздохнул блондин, прижав к себе маленький трактор. Тот только непонимающе озирался по сторонам. - Может, оставим, а?

- Нет, - покачал головой Хибари. - Будешь жить отдельно — заводи, кого хочешь. А сейчас не мотай ушастому нервы.

Когда Гокудера вышел из автобуса, то не сразу заприметил Тсуну, и этому был резон: Савада стоял у самого входа, о чем-то разговорившись с блондином, что стоял с котенком и предлагал прохожим его забрать; а потому Хаято переминался с ноги на ногу, высматривая своего друга где-нибудь поблизости.

Как они с мальчишкой вообще познакомились? Года два тому назад Хаято посещал языковую школу, где его одногруппником был Энма. Энма был странным парнем: он обыкновенно молчал, читая задания и выполняя их, и особо не стремился заводить друзей; и парни так бы и переминулись друг с другом, не перебросившись и парой слов, если бы Тсуна однажды не пришел.

Он распахнул дверь в кабинет и попросил своего брата выйти, даже не спросив разрешения у педагога, но второго Саваду спокойно отпустили на пару минут — учился мальчишка хорошо, а потому препод не сомневался в том, что какие-то пять минут будут не поняты Энмой, что прошел этот урок еще во время домашнего задания, таким образом обгоняя всю группу в своих знаниях.

Сначала мальчишки о чем-то шептались друг с другом, после чего перешли на повышенные тона — что-то явно случилось у Тсуны, и его брат с негодованием высказывал свою точку зрения, защищающую брата. Хаято бы и не вышел из кабинета, если бы речь не зашла о драках — осьминожка обладал хорошим слухом, и то, что такой ребенок вроде Тсуны может попасть в переделку, его немного смутило.

- Вам помочь? - грубым голосом встрял в разговор Гокудера, не обращая внимания на то, что парни удивленно переглянулись между собой. - Что случилось-то?

- После занятий объясним, если хочешь, - после раздумий выдали оба в один голос, и блондин действительно остался после занятий, чтобы познакомиться с обоими парнями и разрешить проблему.

Не сказать, что проблема была смертельно важной, но впоследствии Гокудера не пожалел о том, что познакомился с близнецами — эти два мальчишки стали его лучшими друзьями, которые таскали его по городу, и пару раз Тсуна даже сбегал из детского дома, чтобы провести время с братом и другом. Особо в их жизнь парень не лез, но постоянно наблюдал и за Энмой, и за его младшим братом. Сначала они казались ему странными личностями, но вскоре он выяснил между ними огромные различия; больше всего Хаято удивился тому, что Тсуна, несмотря на свою не слишком сладкую жизнь, остался намного непосредственнее, чем его брат, и, кажется, он даже не хотел вырастать из своего возраста.

А потом оказалось, что младший Савада и Гокудера собираются поступать в один и тот же университет. К тому времени оба настолько сильно сдружились, что их можно было бы назвать «неразлей-водой», если бы они могли проводить друг с другом еще больше времени. Энма усиленно готовился к экзаменам, которые проходили по совсем другим дисциплинам, нежели у этих двух, а потому и общения у них было больше. Хаято прекрасно помнил, как помогал Тсуне выправить математику, терпеливо объясняя все формулы и оставаясь с ним надолго на детской площадке приюта, завалившись тетрадями и учебниками.

Наверное, тогда Гокудера и влюбился в этого несносного и доверчивого мальчишку. Влюбился не потому, что Тсуна был симпатичен, нет — Гоку слишком зацепил характер младшего из близнецов. Хотелось быть с ним чаще и больше, защищать от всего, что может случиться с Тсуной в этом мире. Кажется, мальчишка стал его смыслом жизни.

Да и гомиком бы Хаято назвать себя не смог — он дал определение своим чувствам, как искренней и настоящей дружбе.

- Тсуна, я просто не знаю, что теперь делать! - Дино жаловался так, как умел, а потому это выглядело достаточно забавно: одной рукой парень размахивал, выражая всю глубину своего недоумения, а второй крепко держал котенка. - Вот это чудо, - он глазами указал на дите, которое мяукнуло в ответ, подтверждая свое присутствие в диалоге, - Хибари запретил держать в общаге! Я...

- Вообще-то нельзя котят держать в общежитии, - согласился Тсуна, поднимая котенка на руки и целуя в лоб, крепко обняв и запихнув за пазуху. - Вот, пусть не мерзнет. Но можно же найти хозяина? Как давно ты тут стоишь?

- Уже около получаса, - понуро кивнул итальянец, наблюдая за тем, как морда котенка высунулась из-за молнии и снова мяукнула. - Так никто и не взял.

- Сейчас подойдет Гокудера — может, у него есть знакомые, которые согласятся взять, - предположил Савада, доставая мобильный телефон из кармана — его подарил Дино на прошедший день рождения, с гордой улыбкой вручив своему «младшему братику» и сказав звонить только ему, да по важным делам. - Алло, Гоку-кун! Ты где? Я у входа в метро, случайно Дино встретил... Нет, подходи ты. Тут дело важное. Проблемка. Да, давай, - с этими словами Тсуна нажал на кнопку отбоя, вновь внимательно посмотрев на котенка, который сейчас искал ласки, а потому терся носом о щеку мальчишки. Тот рассеянно посмеялся, погладив котенка по холке, и вновь запихнул под куртку.

Гокудера обнаружился через пять минут: он практически бежал, а не шел, что выдавало его сбитое дыхание, да расстегнутая куртка, чьи полы развевались на ветру, несколько задерживая осьминожку.

- Привет, Тсуна! Что случилось-то? - спросил парень, останавливаясь и пытаясь отдышаться. Мальчишка приобнял его одной рукой и отошел, вытаскивая из-за пазухи котенка, после чего крепко прижал к себе урчащий комочек шерсти.

- В общежитии ему жить нельзя. Не знаем, куда пристроить, - несколько расстроенно ответил Тсуна, чуть подумав и уткнувшись носом в мягкую шерстку котенка. - Дино тут стоит, пытается отдать кому-нибудь. Не берет никто.

Осьминогоголовый вздохнул, аккуратно забирая ребенка на руки. Кот оказался действительно хорош собой: полосатый серый ребенок внимательно смотрел на парня, расправив белые усы в стороны. На груди у него было небольшое белое пятнышко, эдакий воротничок, что очень мило смотрелся на нем. Сам он был в меру пушистым — подшерсток имелся, но небольшой, что значило меньшую линьку весной во взрослом возрасте. В подтверждение догадок котенок мяукнул, потеревшись носом о щеку парня.

- Милый. А если я его себе возьму, ты рад будешь? - кажется, Гокудера игнорировал итальянца, который внимательно наблюдал за происходящим, то и дело порываясь забрать шерстяной комок себе на руки и никому не отдавать.

- Дино, давай отдадим? Приживется, вот увидишь, - вздохнул мальчишка, обращая внимание на своего друга. Тот только молча кивнул.

- Тогда до встречи. Не буду мешать вашей прогулке, - как-то странно усмехнулся блондин, на прощание поцеловав в носик котенка. - До встречи, Тсуна!

- Пока! - тот помахал рукой в ответ, забирая кота на руки и вновь прижимая к себе.

Дорога наметилась сразу: ребятам нужно было отнести котенка в дом и накормить, а потому оба спокойным шагом проходили пятнадцатиминутное расстояние до остановки, от которой шли прямые автобусы к остановке Гокудеры. Оба молчали — Тсуна потому, что гладил котенка, а Гокудера... Парня обуревали странные чувства. Он не хотел встречаться случайно с другими друзьями своего друга, и это было ревностью, наличия которой в себе осьминожка признавать не собирался и не хотел, почему и давил в себе любые мысли сейчас, чтобы не дать им вырваться наружу.

- Гоку, все в порядке? - взволнованно спросил Тсуна, поднимая взгляд на своего друга. Тот молча улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ, что еще больше заинтересовало мальчишку, который редко видел своего друга в таком состоянии.

- Мы пришли, - известил блондин мальчишку, останавливаясь на остановке и смотря на часы. - И нет, Тсуна, ты нисколько не напряг меня с котенком, все правда в порядке. Я просто думаю о том, какой бы корм купить.

Гокудера соврал насчет содержимого своих мыслей, но в большинстве ответа он был прав: Савада нисколько не напряг его этим серым чудом, и теперь он мог наблюдать светящиеся счастьем глаза своего друга, который в порыве радости крепко его обнял.

- Спасибо. Ты действительно выручил, - произнес мальчишка. Осьминожка лишь усмехнулся, забирая котенка себе и отпуская Тсуну.

- Раздавишь ненароком, а кошак ни в чем не виноват.

Хибари лежал на кровати, прикрывая глаза и задумываясь. Он получил от декана все критерии, и нисколько не удивился, найдя некоторые критерии, что оказались сложноватыми для остальных старост. Помимо правил о поведении, проведении мероприятий и ответственности за них, обязательным было правило о личной успеваемости — на первом курсе судили по школьным аттестатам, так как студенты еще не набрали нужного количества баллов. И по этим критериям выходил только один соперник — даже Адельхейт была отведена в сторону из-за ее школьной характеристики.

Дино Каваллоне.

Полная противоположность Кее, которая наверняка сможет пройти перед глазами преподавателей в лучшем своем виде, расскажет про свое количество друзей на факультете, и сразу попадет кандидатом номер один в списке старост. Этого допускать нельзя, а что еще можно сделать, кроме как основательно подготовиться, парень не знал — подлянок он строить не умел, потому что считал этот способ пробивания низким, а других вариантов у него не было.

«А если предложение Дино о дружбе и было капканом для меня с его стороны, что тогда?» - эта мысль пришла в голову внезапно, но оказалась самой логичной догадкой, которая сразу выстроила в голове все детали мозаики и собрала их в единый паззл. «Он наверняка сможет предложить мне что-либо, а потом этим же и подставить. Может, у него свой план есть, и в его выполнение входит устранение соперников, что означает дружбу, а потом — подставу?»

Мнительность — сестра профилактики и инстинкта самосохранения, считал парень, который понятия не имел о том, что такое дружба, ни разу не испытав ее на самом себе, потому и не считал такие мысли неправильными. Что он знает о Дино? То, что он выпендрежник номер один ввиду своей нелегкой судьбы, возможно, еще и ненормальный психически. Держать себя в руках он не умеет, все эмоции — наружу. Ладно, с последним Кея погорячился.

Завтра нужно будет показать, насколько важна его цель, как она будет полезна обществу (и даже тем людям, которые только и делают, что кучкуются вместо того, чтобы налаживать свой собственный путь). Завтра... Многое решится завтра. Скорее бы оно наступило.

И вопрос: где шляется блондин, который должен готовить ужин? Продукты уже закуплены.

Дино вернулся примерно через час после того, как голодный Хибари уснул. Каваллоне чувствовал себя премерзко — сказались выкуренные им сигареты, которых парень терпеть не мог; но его накрыла такая депрессия, что лучше варианта парень не нашел, чем купить в ларьке пачку крепких и дорогих сигарет. Может быть, сказались нервы. Зато не бутылочкой пива в одиночестве парень забил свое настроение, которое потом стало еще хуже и гаже.

Ужин уже был приготовлен — осталось только поесть и помыть посуду за собой. Он отличался своей простотой: видимо, Хибари не хотел заморачиваться, а потому просто сварил рис и поставил к нему соевый соус и консервированный ананас. Придется есть, что есть.

«Черт, я действительно забыл накормить Кею», - невовремя спохватился Дино, после чего упал на кровать. Он старался не шуметь, но мебель все равно скрипела под его весом, разрушая тишину. Темноволосый недовольно поморщился и перевернулся на другой бок, укрываясь одеялом. Его лицо было настолько спокойным и уставшим, что итальянец даже пожалел о том, что нарушил покой своего соседа.

- Отдал котенка?

Вопроса от сонного Кеи блондин совсем не ожидал услышать, но ответил ему короткое «да», после чего прикрыл глаза. Спать хотелось неимоверно, но домашнее задание на завтра Дино еще не успел выполнить; правда, кого это волнует? Завтра отмажется как-нибудь. Наплетет... Или перескажет своими словами предыдущую лекцию. Разве остальные так не поступают?

Кея вновь зашевелился.

- Еда на столе, - подумав, оповестил парень.

- Видел. Извини, задержался — долго котенка не забирали, - соврал невпопад Каваллоне — впрочем, причин отсутствия итальянца Хибари не знал и знать не хотел, а потому блондин остался нераскрытым.

- Если что, котенок у Гокудеры из твоей группы теперь живет, - все-таки сказал Каваллоне и укрылся одеялом. - А я спать, больше мешать тебе не буду.

«Да и больше неинтересен ты мне, - проговорил про себя Кея. - Зря именно Гокудере отдал».

Котенок в это время спокойно спал, свернувшись калачиком, на кресле, и Тсуна даже вел себя потише, лишь бы не разбудить это маленькое создание. Гокудера лежал на кровати, закинув руки под голову — он позволил другу самому выбрать фильм и поставить его на двд — почему-то Савада любил этим заниматься, а Гокудера против и не был.

- У тебя одни триллеры, - мрачно заметил кареглазый, перебирая папку с дисками. - А, нет. Научная фантастика еще есть. Поставим это, - парень достал из папки коробку с фильмом, где были изображены одинаковые дети разного полу. - «Проклятье деревни...» Черт, как эта деревня-то читается, - вздохнул мальчишка, загружая в дисковод сам диск с фильмом. - Не понимаю я этот английский и все тут.

- Интересный фильм, но немного нудный, - согласно кивнул Хаято, доставая вторую подушку. - Садись сюда, будем смотреть... Поставь только на паузу, я за жратвой схожу.

Поднявшись с нагретого телом места, блондин направился на кухню, где собрал все, что у него имелось: карамельный попкорн, лимонад «Фанта», пачка печенья-крекера, еще вчера вечером приготовленные мамой роллы, зеленый чай... На вечер точно хватит, решил парень, а потому, собрав все и открывая дверь с ноги ввиду занятых рук, притащил все это в комнату.

- Налетай, - улыбка Гокудеры была добродушной. Кормить Тсуну он любил, несмотря на то, что мальчишка постоянно таскал его по кофейням и самостоятельно расплачивался по счетам. Тот только улыбнулся, пододвигая журнальный стол к кровати и устраивая на него принесенные блюда.

- На старт, внимание, пуск! Кто не успел, тот опоздал, - Хаято свалился на кровать, внимательно наблюдая за другом, что продолжил расставлять чашки, и улыбнулся. - Что, сегодня наперегонки не играем?

- Лениво, - согласился мальчишка, устраиваясь поудобнее и уминая подушку под себя. - Да и котенка разбудишь.

- Он уже проснулся. Ходит, углы обнюхивает. Не бойся, не потеряется — а потеряется, замяучет, и мы найдем его, - успокоил друга Гокудера, пропуская мимо ушей первые слова фильма.

Тсуна только кивнул, прикрывая глаза и смотря на развивающиеся на экране действия. Было немного интересно, но это еще только начало фильма, прелюдия к тому, что произойдет в дальнейшем.

Было тепло и уютно, да и возвращаться в общежитие совсем не хотелось. «Надо уговорить Гокудеру, чтобы он оставил меня у себя ночевать, - вздохнул мальчишка. - Не думаю, что откажет. А я его взамен куда-нибудь свожу. Обязательно».

- Эй, мусор ананасоголовый, - мрачно обратился к соседу по комнате Занзас, кидая бумагу в сторону тетрадей, но не попадая. - Ты какого черта шляешься где ни попадя?

Рокудо Мукуро — так звали парня, к которому обратился Занзас — проигнорировал вопрос, считая, что человек должен сначала обратиться по имени, а потом уже указывать. Этот парень, чье прозище «ананас» было дано не просто так, а из-за прически на голове, только вошел в комнату и устало свалился на кровать, не удосужившись включить свет. Принесенный пакет зашуршал, выдавая то, что юноша достает из него что-то съестное, и только действовал на нервы проснувшемуся недавно варийцу.

- Я к тебе обращаюсь, Мукуро, - парень вздохнул. - Где был?

- Ходил по делам, - скучающим тоном ответил юноша и надкусил яблоко. - Тебя это волнует?

- Нисколько. Просто не смей меня будить, мусор, - с этими словами Занзас отвернулся к стене, чтобы доспать положенные два часа, после чего можно выйти на ночную прогулку со своими друзьями.

- Оя-оя, не волнует, - иронизируя, передразнил парня Рокудо, доедая яблоко и запивая его чаем.

Он приехал сюда из Осаки — Мукуро был парнем, чья семья жила очень даже богато, но родители не хотели платить за съем жилья, предложив сыну отучиться два года, после чего он сможет получить собственную квартиру. Против юноша не был, понимая, что осознать свою самостоятельность он сможет не так рано — для начала нужно привыкнуть к столице и понять, как здесь что работает, а мысли о жилье были настолько скучны и серы, что парень предпочитал об этом не задумываться. Да и сосед по комнате достался слишком интересный — Занзас был человеком экспрессивным во всех смыслах этого слова, ничуть не уступая в этом самому Рокудо.

Впрочем, кого это волнует? Приехал поздно на учебу, да. Завтра будет первый день, и нужно будет узнать о своих одногруппниках как можно больше. Особенно о тех, кто имеет выдающиеся способности насчет управления.

Нужно же узнать будущих конкурентов со всех сторон.

**8.**

Проснувшись, Дино сразу понял, что проспал: за окном давным-давно было светло, а кровать соседа была аккуратно застелена, показывая то, что хозяина в комнате уже нет. Каваллоне подскочил, как ошпаренный, и посмотрел на часы. Восемь сорок, показывали они, и парень облегченно вздохнул. Если постарается, то на вторую пару он не опоздает, и, возможно, даже успеет на конец первой. Если, конечно, постараться.

Включив режим «метеорита», блондин стал быстро собираться, забывая про то, что с утра нужно умыться; после того, как он побросал лекционные тетради в сумку, парень остановился. Куртка висела на спинке стула, как и обычно. Было бы опасно сегодня что-то потерять.

Его взгляд остановился на небольшом клоке бумаги, что лежал на тумбочке. Развернув записку (вестимо, от Кеи), он ознакомился с текстом.

«Ты проспал. Я тебя будил, но ты просыпаться не собирался. На сборе старост в двенадцать часов быть должен. Хибари».

Значит, японец все-таки пытался разбудить сонного соседа, но тот, скорее всего, послал его подальше, и Кея с мрачным настроением ушел. Конечно — кто любит опоздания, особенно, если их устраивает такой «замечательный» сосед?

Дино даже нахмурился, одеваясь и отправляясь на остановку, прихватив сумку и мобильный телефон.

- Гокудера, просыпайся, - тихо произнес Тсунаеши, потихоньку стягивая с друга одеяло. - Мы так проспим, и Хибари-сан за это нас по головке не погладит.

Утро добрым быть не обещало: сегодня по праву должна была быть проверочная работа, и пропускать ее не было никакого смысла. Гокудера-то был готов к ней, а вот Савада был уверен в том, что напишет ее, в лучшем случае, на два с минусом. Времени на повторение материала не было, однако мальчишка очень надеялся на то, что его друг обязательно даст ему списать. Или хотя бы объяснит ему суть в своей лучшей манере.

- Сейчас, сейчас встану, - хмуро и сонно ответил Хаято, зарываясь в одеяло. Он даже не совсем понимал, что его друг сейчас находился рядом, и, кажется, спал с ним в одной кровати. Это было вполне обычно для парней, которые раз в месяц, но оставались на ночевку.

- Давай скорее, я пока схожу за едой, - вздохнул Тсуна, поднимаясь с кровати, и утопал на кухню. Осьминожка совсем пропустил мысль о том, что ему хочется обнять парнишку и никуда не отпускать из теплой кровати, однако для осознания собственных мыслей Гоку был слишком сонным, а потому не увидел в них ничего криминального.

С кухни послышалось шуршание — видимо, Савада действительно взялся за дело, собирая в холодильнике остатки роллов, вместе с чем захватывая и что-нибудь для бутербродов. Завтрак должен был быть готовым минут через десять, а потому парнишка просто поставил чайник и нарезал бутерброды, после чего отправил их в микроволновку — разогреваться. Спустя несколько минут чайник закипел, предлагая выключить себя и разливать кипяток по чашкам, что парнишка и сделал, предварительно вытащив готовые бутерброды. К этому времени Гокудера сумел окончательно проснуться и спуститься на кухню, потягиваясь на ходу.

- Ты прямо хозяюшка, - заключил он, внимательно наблюдая за другом, - голодным не оставишь.

- Э? - Тсуна почесал затылок, смутившись, и ответил с мягким смешком. - Сам знаешь, готовить я не умею.

- Не страшно — главное, с голоду рядом с тобой не умрешь! Думаю, ты был бы хорошим боссом, - кивнул Гокудера, расставляя на стол чашки вместе с роллами. - Что запланировано на сегодня?

- На первой паре будет проверочная по праву, - мрачно отозвался Тсуна, усаживаясь рядом и отправляя ролл себе в рот. - Как писать — хрен знает. Ты к ней готов?

- Всегда готов, ты же знаешь, - расплылся в улыбке блондин, с аппетитом жуя бутерброд. - Не бойся, я помогу тебе. А потом возьмемся за повторение материала, чтобы не было в дальнейшем казусов.

- Спасибо тебе.

Эти слова прозвучали тихо, но настолько искренне, что Гокудера не смог ничего ответить своему другу. Он был рад помочь, и с удовольствием бы это делал — просто для того, чтобы быть важным для человека, которого любит.

Дино, кажется, успел на вторую пару, и его даже не спросили, где он был во время первой — его курс только-только подошел к кабинету, и те, с кем итальянец хорошо общался, сообщили, что первую пару отменили из-за болезни преподавателя, и курсу пришлось без дела слоняться в холле на первом этаже. С одной стороны, это точно радовало — опоздания нет, и ругать блондина не станут, а с другой — наверняка бы потребовали со старосты придумать группе занятие, и это было бы не самой лучшей затеей.

Лекция прошла достаточно спокойно — с какой стороны посмотреть, конечно, но общую педагогику изучать сегодня лектор не хотел, а потому решил преподнести теорию в виде диалога, больше свалив домашнего задания на учеников, с условием на то, что сегодня вся группа будет хорошо «чесать языками». Это играло на руку Каваллоне, который больше всего хотел сейчас отоспаться, но никак не грузить свой мозг — да и придется подумать о том, как надо выглядеть перед комиссией (или что там), кто будет выбирать старосту курса. Вряд ли испытание будет тяжелым — скорее всего, кто-то сразу откажется от такого поста, а кто-то наоборот выскочит вперед. Скорее всего, будет выбор точно таким же, как и в группе, а потому на этот счет парень совсем не переживал. Он подпер рукой голову, достав тетрадь, и начал рисовать на бумаге что-то, отдельными чертами напоминающее кошку. Почему кошку — блондин понятия не имел; скорее всего, он просто хотел расслабиться, вырисовывая различные линии на бумаге и сводя их в определенный закономерный цикл, что может представить собой что-то интересное.

Разговор преподавателя зашел о том, считают ли себя ребята способными быть учителями, почему они вообще пошли учиться на физмат, видят ли они свою профессию перспективной, и Дино слушал их с легкой полуулыбкой, не вмешиваясь в разговор. Кажется, у лектора не было никакого желания втягивать в него итальянца, а потому Дино мог спокойно наслаждаться спокойствием и уединением в такой большой аудитории.

Время пролетело столь быстро, что парень даже не заметил, как началось обеденное время, после которого он должен был явиться на место. Этим местом должен был быть кабинет директора, где будут собраны те, кто претендует на пост старосты, и список таких личностей уже висел на доске объявлений; найдя там свою собственную фамилию, Каваллоне усмехнулся. Всего было пять человек: он, Кея, и еще трое, о которых парень еще не слышал. Возможно, они просто забитые ребята, или же держатся особняком, как и его сосед по комнате; отдаленную информацию про некую Адельхейт он получил от своих одногруппников, что трепались обо всем и всех в универе, да случайно обмолвили словечко о девушке. Достойным соперником ее Дино не считал, вовсе нет — таким соперником мог быть только Хибари, но не стоит забывать о других ребятах, чьи фамилии были также упомянуты в списке.

Вздохнув, итальянец отправился прямиком в указанный кабинет.

Темноволосый юноша стоял на крыше и проверял часы. До двенадцати осталось ровно пятнадцать минут, за которые нужно полностью собраться и подготовиться к тому, что произойдет: как нужно себя вести, как подать...

Кея мог с уверенностью сказать себе, что он готов, если бы не мучил сейчас себя простыми вопросами: сможет ли Хибари спокойно подчинить себе других, не прибегая к силе? Почему Дино продолжает вести себя так, словно они — друзья? Почему, черт подери, настроения нет вообще?

Настроения не было — это мягко сказано. Хибари провел ладонью по перилам, что ограждали стоящих на крыше от внезапного падения, и посмотрел вниз. На площадке перед входом в университет было пусто, разве что некоторые курящие студенты, спрятавшись за углом, тянули сигаретку за другой, о чем-то друг с другом разговаривая. Похлопав себя по брючным карманам, японец извлек из одного пачку сигарет; выхватил одну и закурил. Сизый дым заполнил легкие, на какое-то мгновение помутняя разум, и вышел через приоткрытые губы парня, что, кажется, не желал расставаться с первой затяжкой. Апатия — снова то, что грызло юношу, и тот вздрогнул, вновь переживая это состояние. Чего-то не хватало, чего-то столь резко не хватало парню, что хотелось истошно орать; вновь никаких эмоций, переживаний... Если признаться себе честно, то, в первую очередь, парень решил стать старостой курса только для того, чтобы получить какой-то кайф; удовлетворение от чувства соревнования. А этого не было, была лишь жгучая досада, переросшая в апатию. Досада на Дино, который, по мнению японца, устроил подлянку — какую, парень еще не знал, но был уверен: просто так люди не дружат, и, если понимать дружбу в том смысле, каком его понимает сосед, то...

Остается ощущение, что тебя где-то наебали. И наебали сильно.

- О, какие люди здесь, - вкрадчивый голос и шаги сзади были настолько странными и неожиданными для Хибари, что тот сразу дернулся, оборачиваясь. Тем, кто прервал размышления Кеи, был его одногруппник — Рокудо Мукуро, что только сегодня пришел на пары — видимо, потому, что был в другом городе все это время. Тип странный, не вселяющий в души людей доверие к себе, и Кея прекрасно понимал, что знакомство с этим парнем не принесет ничего хорошего для того, кто хочет жить спокойно и размеренно. Юноша затянулся вновь и хмуро посмотрел на парня.

Тот выглядел странно для того, кто поступил на факультет управления: разного цвета глаза — не повод для того, чтобы осуждать, однако выкрашенные в неестественный цвет волосы (если подумать, то они были фиолетовыми с большой примесью синего цвета) не были формальными, равно как и одежда, которую надел на себя Мукуро. Слишком вычурно и неестественно для того, кто хочет потом работать на государство.

- Что тебе нужно? - спокойно, излишне спокойно произнес Кея, не поднимая нахмуренных бровей, и вновь затянулся. - Как я знаю, тебе нужно быть сейчас не здесь, а готовиться к следующей лекции.

- Оя-оя, - Мукуро усмехнулся, подходя ближе; он прислонился спиной к перилам и посмотрел на парня, что продолжал курить. - Такой умный и серьезный... Не подскажешь ли, разрешено ли на крыше курить, да еще и при людях?

- Для таких тупых, как ты, объясняю: крыша не является общественным местом, здесь находиться вообще не положено простым студентам. - Кея хмыкнул, стряхивая пепел вниз, на территорию университета.

- А может, я далеко не простой студент, если присмотреться? Обижаешь, - Мукуро вновь усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза. - Не угостишь ли сигареткой, молодой человек?

Кея смолчал в ответ, протягивая пачку своему новому собеседнику. Общаться с ним не было никакого желания: японец посмотрел на время и затушил сигарету, бросая окурок в урну. Осталось десять минут. Нужно успеть вовремя.

- Такое же травоядное, как и все остальные, - Кея не мог оставить без комментария слова Рокудо, после чего направился к выходу. - До начала лекции у тебя десять минут, попробуй только не успеть.

Ответа на свои слова парень так и не услышал, быстрым шагом спускаясь по лестнице, после чего, будучи на втором этаже, свернул в сторону кабинета директора, где уже ждали остальные кандидаты.

Дино Каваллоне, кандидат номер один, кафедра физмата. Следующая после него — Адельхейт Шимон, кандидат второй по своему уровню, филолог. Третьим оказался Фонг Ли, парень, с чьим делом Кея знаком не был, однако знал, что парень отстает по одной простой причине: ранее на такие роли он не избирался. Точно его кафедру парень не знал, но помнил то, что Фонг был медиком. И последним был человек с экономики, который так и не соизволил явиться вовремя. Что ж, меньше народу — больше кислороду.

- Войдите, - дверь раскрылась, приглашая войти, и ребята переглянулись меж собой, из вежливости пропуская даму вперед, после чего вошли и сами. Настроение у Кеи так и не поднялось. Когда все расселись, директор, помолчав, сцепил руки в замок.

- Из находящихся здесь данную должность мы можем поручить только двум людям, - немного вздохнув, да и нервничая, мужчина продолжил. - Фонг Ли и Хибари Кея. Эти люди наиболее ответственны, чем остальные, что находятся здесь. Вы, - мужчина указал на девушку и итальянца, - подходите по уровню ответственности меньше всех. Я учитывал не только поведение здесь, но и в школе тоже. Потому бороться за право быть старостой курса придется Фонгу и Кее, но разрешение на создание комитета я выдам обоим. Их идеи, - мужчина снова замолчал, подбирая слова. - Одни из самых интереснейших, что я слышал, а потому даю добро на создание обоих комитетов без права закрытия. По дальнейшему поведению во ближайший месяц из вас двоих и будет выбран староста курса. А сейчас я попрошу остаться Дино Каваллоне и Адельхейт для того, чтобы предложить им еще некоторые должности. Вы можете отправляться по своим кабинетам — для ваших комитетов были выделены свои собственные, где вы можете обосновываться. Документация по самым важным для вас делам уже была приготовлена. Помощников можете выбирать до конца недели, после чего мне на стол должен лечь полный отчет о начале вашей деятельности. Свободны.

Оба парня кивнули, оставляя наедине с директором оставшихся людей, после чего, не сговариваясь, подошли друг ко другу.

- Фонг Ли, комитет безопасности, - представился парень. Он был одет в красную футболку и черные джинсы, но, несмотря на неформальный вид, выглядел очень собранным человеком.

- Хибари Кея, дисциплинарный комитет, - Кея пожал руку, что протянул ему китаец, как можно было судить по фамилии.

- Буду надеяться на хорошее сотрудничество, наши кабинеты как раз находятся по соседству, - Фонг кивнул и сдержал легкую улыбку. Все-таки теперь его соперник — один из сильнейших учеников в университете, раз ему удалось так спокойно пройти отбор. И, думалось парню, Кея уже был ему отдаленно знаком. - Вы случайно не из Намимори сюда приехали?

- Именно, - Кея внимательно посмотрел на собеседника, словно изучая взглядом и выхватывая запомнившиеся черты. - Вы мне кажетесь знакомым человеком, но в моей школе не учились.

- Все верно, я из соседней школы, - Фонг все-таки улыбнулся. - Ну, не стану отвлекать вас от работы. Думаю, лучше всего сейчас разойтись по кабинетам, так как на лекции мы можем уже не являться — все равно половину пропустили. Буду рад сотрудничеству, если сложится. Будут идеи по совместной работе — подходите. Да и я не против, думаю, все и так понятно.

- Да, до свидания, - Кея вздохнул, но в какой-то момент понял, что не испытывает ярого желания избавиться от разговоров, как делает это обычно. Деловое сотрудничество его еще могло привлечь собой — в конце-концов, не дружбу ему предлагают, как это сделал Дино. К черту этого коня. - Увидимся. - С этими словами парень закрыл дверь и вошел в свой собственный кабинет.

Большим помещение не было, но и каморкой назвать его тоже было достаточно сложно. В шкафу были размещены личные дела каждого из студентов курса, а на столе лежал ежедневник, приспособленный специально для работы. В личных делах содержались сводки об успеваемости, характеристики, а дальше папки наполняли пустые листы — скорее всего, для того, чтобы записывать провинности и методы наказания, или же наоборот — похвалы и отметки о хорошей дисциплине.

Хибари был уверен, что с такой работой справится — справлялся в школе совершенно спокойно и не испытывал нужды в помощнике, но здесь речь шла о том, что в комитете должно состоять определенное количество людей. Для Кеи на столе был оставлен листок с пометкой о том, что приступать к обязанностям он будет должен уже завтра, а количество студентов, состоящих в комитете, должно быть не меньше трех. Найти этих трех людей следовало до конца недели, после чего нужно будет сдать отчет о проделанной работе. Что могло порадовать парня — за возню со всей этой макулатурой платили надбавку к стипендии, да и руки собственный комитет ему развязывал полностью.

Кея улыбнулся, устраиваясь в мягком кресле за столом, после чего, достав из сумки тетради с лекциями, взялся за новые переписки.

Дино облегченно вздохнул, выходя из кабинета директора. Несмотря на то, что он не получил высокую должность, он получил полное разъяснение работы старосты курса и основателя какого-либо комитета, после чего твердо решил, что столько ответственности брать на себя не хочет и не станет. У него другие дела, помимо подобных, есть. Однако льготы ему предоставили, одна из них которой была хорошая характеристика и возможность вступить в какой-либо комитет без права отказа. Хочет ли Дино ходить в подчинении у кого-либо, он не знал, но одно понимал точно: Фонг — человек незнакомый, а Кея все-таки понятный более-менее итальянцу, да и повышение стипендии будет, если итальянец будет состоять в каком-либо комитете. Потому вопрос был почти решенным — осталось только вечером переговорить об этом с японцем.

Блондин довольно выдохнул, спускаясь по ступеням лестницы в холл, откуда направился в раздевалку, дабы забрать куртку. С утра было холодно, да и кто знает, что будет вечером с погодой. Впрочем, на вечер ничего запланировано не было, однако стоило подготовиться к любым обстоятельствам.

Одевшись, парень вышел из здания университета и отправился пешком на станцию метро — благо, нужно было идти туда всего пятнадцать минут, не больше.

Тонкая папка была вытащена худыми руками, и Кея сразу же раскрыл ее, изучая материал. Рокудо Мукуро, отличником не был — скорее троечником. Характеристика говорила о том, что парень был человеком языкастым, в драки ввязывался часто, но все это происходило вне стен школы. Отзывались о нем, как о человеке ответственном, но нелюдимом или же просто язвительным по отношению к одноклассникам.

«Интересный элемент. Выпендриваться любит» - заключил Хибари, просматривая папку до конца. Пока что записей в ней не появлялось, но стоит хоть где-нибудь Рокудо проштрафиться — и его послужной список черных дел пополнится записью. А, возможно, и не одной.

В дверь коротко постучали, и Кея кивнул.

- Войдите.

- Приветствую, - в кабинет вошел Фонг с ежедневником в руках, и закрыл дверь. - У меня появилась некая идея; полагаю, вам будет интересно о ней узнать.

- Интересно, - согласился юноша, усаживаясь в кресло. - Выкладывайте.

Фонг несколько замялся, после чего уселся на стул напротив, раскрывая блокнот и сверяя мысли с текстом; Хибари же внимательно изучал его взглядом.

- Как я понимаю, вы отвечаете за дисциплину в нашем заведении, - получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, китаец продолжил. - Наши с вами комитеты имеют некоторые схожие функции, но оставаться соперниками? В этом я не вижу никакого стратегического смысла, да и вам не стоит враждовать — скорее всего, за нами тоже будет следить администрация. Комитет безопасности отвечает за сохранность имущества в той же мере, что и ваш. Предлагаю несколько объединить работу: каждый нарушитель будет отправлен к вам, взамен вы предоставите нашему комитету возможность решать проблемы без лишних конфликтов, если будет возможность. То есть предлагаю полностью разделить одинаковые обязанности, разве что использовать разные методы и воздействовать на нарушителей вдвойне. А, кстати, - на этих словах Фонг призадумался. - Вы знаете, что курить на крыше университета не разрешается?

- Понятия не имел, - хмуро отозвался Хибари. - Учту на будущее. Откуда у вас информация?

- О, в моем комитете состоит непроверенный, но ответственный человек. Рокудо Мукуро, - Фонг кивнул. - Как председатель комитета безопасности, я должен предупредить вас о том, что в случае чего вы можете нести ответственность за созданный пожар. Конечно, я не записал вас, как нарушителя, потому что это бы ни к чему не привело, но постарайтесь на будущее больше так не поступать. Просто совет.

**9.**

Раздражает. Безумно раздражает любое неправильное в корне поведение, с которым теперь приходится бороться. Было бы это одной промашкой, но нет — студенты словно сговорились опаздывать, пить на территории университета и курить там же; и это было не единственными проблемами. Кто-то дрался в коридоре, рискуя запачкать стены, а кто-то просто выпендривался, усаживаясь на подоконник — и за подобными вещами приходится следить. Фонг взялся за работу сразу же, отправившись патрулировать территорию, и Кея не отстал от него — полностью разобравшись с документацией, он вышел на крыльцо, где сразу же смог заметить первого нарушителя.

Курение на территории университета рядом со входом. Занзас. Тот самый Занзас, рожу которому пришлось чистить еще в общежитии.

Кея молча отобрал у него сигарету, после чего записал имя в блокнот.

- Хули творишь, а? - мрачно поинтересовался Занзас, доставая из пачки новую сигарету.

- Курение здесь запрещено. Вали за ворота, - точно так же мрачно ответил ему темноволосый, закрывая блокнот и отправляя его в карман джинс.

- А ответить за сломанную сигарету не хочешь?

- Больно мне хочется разбираться с травоядными вроде тебя. Это первое и последнее предупреждение, еще раз увижу — станешь мыть туалеты после пар, - Хибари словно отчеканил последние слова, разворачиваясь для того, чтобы открыть двери и вернуться в здание, но резкий голос заставил остановиться:

- Стоять, - голос говорившего заметно снизился, - я с тобой еще не разобрался.

С этими словами Занзас закурил новую сигарету, словно не слышал предупреждения. Это не могло не бесить парня, что внимательно и требовательно относился к другим людям; и, если он дал указание «не курить», то сам будет то же правило выполнять. А это варийское чучело словно не слышало его, затягиваясь сизым дымом; за такое можно было бы убивать, если появится желание, а такое желание появилось сразу же, как только Занзас посмел ослушаться.

Потому Кея, не задумываясь, съездил в челюсть кулаком, наплевав на то, что крепкие зубы от такого удара могут вылететь; однако парень оказался счастливчиком и просто отступил на один шаг. Следующим движением парень выхватил сигарету и отправил ее в урну.

- Предупреждение было вынесено. Следующий инцидент скажется на твоем личном деле, - отчеканил парень вновь и уже уверенно вернулся в свой кабинет, оставляя за дверью недоумевающего и разозленного парня из своей группы.

«Последнее. Прогуливает пару вместо того, чтобы учиться», - пометил в своем блокноте Хибари после того, как дверь кабинета закрылась за ним.

Мукуро Рокудо в это время был освобожден от лекции, так как этот материал, по его словам, был уже пройден в колледже, где ранее учился юноша, а потому он спокойно сидел в кабинете Фонга, что ушел осматривать университет на повреждения. Для чего, было и так понятно — любые изменения и повреждения будут отмечены в его блокноте, после чего тот объединится с Хибари и найдет нарушителя. О том, что будет с человеком, который нарушит правила, юноша думать не хотел — жестокость своего друга он знал наизусть, и, если призадуматься, его напарник в этом деле — Кея из группы ананаса — обладает той же жестокостью в той же мере. За такими было интересно наблюдать, а помогать в чем-то парням Рокудо не хотел: ему было достаточно и того, что он был зачислен в комитет, что скажется в характеристике и повысит его в глазах остальных учащихся. Лучей ненависти к себе парень не ожидал, а если их и удастся получить, то это будет вдвойне презабавно.

Сам он совсем недавно приехал — всего лишь день назад, и уже успел изучить обстановку, за три пары присмотревшись к одногруппникам. Конкурентов среди них было слишком мало — многие были всего лишь ботаниками, которым было некуда поступать, и они выбрали подобную профессию, дабы не мучиться с выбором. Понять такое было можно,но относиться спокойно и легко Мукуро не хотел: ему было бы намного проще, если бы половина курса просто взяла и вылетела. Взять для примера того же Саваду, что невнимательно слушает лекции, боится остальных людей и вообще живет в каком-то своем мире; несмотря на то, что парнишка выглядел обаятельным и харизматичным, работа чиновником — далеко не его вариант. Его друг, Гокудера Хаято, совсем забавит своим поведением — сразу видно, что он пошел в этот университет только потому, что поступать некуда. Или же просто увязался за Тсуной.

Тсуна, пожалуй, был интересным экземпляром, но лучше всего ему вылететь отсюда и отправиться в другое место. Не его судьба, не его интересы, считал Мукуро, прикрыв глаза и откинувшись на спинку кресла. Удобное, мягкое, оно заставляла мысли дремать, однако юноша был не из тех, кто стал бы расслабляться слишком рано; подобные мысли были далеко не самыми лучшими во время отдыха, но гнать их в шею он не собирался, несмотря на свое тело, что просило отдыха.

Телефон зазвонил, и парень, вздохнув, приложил трубку к уху; его мобильник имел функцию управления голосом, и лишь одно слово «ответ» сработало вместо нажатия одноименной клавиши.

- Да?

Голос звучал устало настолько, что Фонг несколько растерялся, после чего сообщил о цели своего звонка:

- Запиши Занзаса, как нарушителя. Во время сегодняшней драки на последней паре он сломал стул, после чего ушел с лекции. И сообщи об этом Кее, - после чего китаец отключился, оставляя ананаса в раздумьях.

- Может, ну его нафиг, а? Не пойдем завтра на лекции, - мрачно заявил Гокудера, усаживаясь за компьютерный стол. Его друг в это время вновь тащил с собой недавно купленные продукты, дожидаясь того времени, когда его брат придет сюда, дабы на несколько выделенных часов встретиться с близнецом.

- Не пойдем, - согласно кивнул Тсуна. Прогулы — не столь страшная вещь, за которые можно было бы получить по самое не балуйся.

За окном все так же проплывали серые тучи, обещая к вечеру дождь, и Тсуна нервно задумывался о том, не промокнет ли Энма, пока будет бежать от станции метро к остановке; успеет ли до непогоды Савада вернуться в общежитие, чтобы потом не мерзнуть в одиночестве, в обнимку со своей подушкой, что так недолго хранит тепло.

- Не переживай насчет дождя, - Гокудера словно читал мысли своего друга, - останешься у меня ночевать, если все сложится не лучшим образом. Мать вернется нескоро, на этот счет можешь даже не задумываться. Мне удобно.

- Хорошо, - Тсуна вновь согласился — видимо, по привычке. Отказывать он не любил, особенно Хаято, даже если он занят своей работой.

Гокудера писал статьи для журнала: так как он часто бывал на разных молодежных мероприятиях, он мог спокойно рассказать об этом остальным людям; стиль, который выработал он, был достаточно хорошим, а потому его статьи покупали достаточно хорошо, да и входные билеты ему покупала редакция обзорного журнала. Это было очень неплохим вариантом, и сейчас нужно было найти фотографии к уже готовой статье, после чего переслать и текст, и медиафайлы на электронную почту редактору. Дело двадцати минут, не больше.

После того, как Гокудера отправил работодателю свои статьи, он разлегся в кресле. Тсуна увлеченно смотрел телевизор, где показывали новости, и хрустел чипсами.

- Тсу-кун. Я тебе сказать кое-что должен, - чуть подумав, произнес парень, и Тсуна внимательно посмотрел на него, вздохнув, после чего кивнул. Получив согласие, Гокудера продолжил:

- Даже не сказать.

Выражать свои эмоции проще делом, чем словом — так всегда считал парень, потому, поднявшись с кресла, он уселся рядом с другом. Тот лишь внимательно наблюдал; и, кажется, мальчишка совсем не ожидал того, что его руки перехватят, а чужие губы коснутся его губ — мягкие, полные, но требовательные. Гокудера ловил его губы своими, аккуратно целуя, словно боясь спугнуть; он не позволял языку вмешаться в поцелуй, дабы углубить его, и Тсуна настолько был удивлен, что не смог вовремя отреагировать и оттолкнуть друга, только раскрыл губы, чем сразу воспользовался друг — он прихватил губу своими и мягко оттянул, засасывая.

Странно.

Поцелуй прекратился так же внезапно, как и начался; глаза Гокудеры странно помутнились и даже заблестели — не от слез. Он не смущался, он бледнел, со страхом в глазах выжидая реакции мальчишки, который так и не отошел от шока.

- Ты поцеловать меня хотел? - догадался Савада, и осьминожка только кивнул, вздохнув. Облегчения не появилось — только немой вопрос и недоговоренность возникла между ними, словно заставляя воздух накалиться. Ситуацию нужно исправлять.

Выдох.

Савада крепко обнимает за плечи своего друга и утыкается ему куда-то в плечо, прикрывая глаза. Это не было страшно; вкус чужой слюны все еще ощущался на его губах, и мальчишка нервно облизнул свои губы, смешивая оставшуюся слюну со своей. Не противно.

- Я люблю тебя, Тсуна, - вздохнул парень, крепко прижимая к себе Саваду, и тот только кивнул в ответ. Он тоже любит своего друга, но понятия не имеет, как именно.

- Это странно. Я никогда не целовался, - объяснил мальчишка свое поведение, не отпуская Гокудеру, и тот прикрыл глаза. Получается, что невинный друг — весь его? Хотя, тот еще не ответил ему ничем. - Прости, мне нечего сказать...

- Ясно.

Молчание повисло надолго, но разорвать тактильный контакт боялись оба.

- Алло, это Дино Каваллоне?

- Ну да, это я, а вы кто? - поинтересовался блондин. Номер, что высветился на экране мобильного, был ему незнаком; а больше всего злило то, что ему позвонили тогда, когда парень находился в метро — от шума поездов не было слышно голоса звонящего.

- Сузуки из комиссии по делам несовершеннолетних. Прошу прощения за то, что позвонил в рабочее время, однако вам нужно подойти сегодня часов в пять по указанному адресу, - говоривший был спокоен, и Дино только выдохнул. - Решается вопрос по наследованию итальянской виллы, которая принадлежала вашим родителям, потому Вам, скорее всего, придется лететь в Италию. Подробную информацию вы получите вечером.

- Спасибо, постараюсь быть вовремя, - ответил парень и вздохнул. Не хотелось. Сегодня еще нужно было приготовить ужин для Кеи, который наверняка вернется с учебы злой и недовольный; однако небольшое количество денег у парня было, а потому он решил зайти в недорогую забегаловку, дабы купить что-нибудь вроде гамбургеров и колы — Хибари и так оплачивает покупку продуктов в магазине, задача блондина — только приготовить из них что-нибудь съестное, а потому стоит не оставлять японца голодным. Или по башке получит.

Вернувшись в комнату с пакетами закупленной в заведении, напоминающем макдоналдс, еды, он увидел соседа, лежащим на кровати. Тот выглядел усталым, как и предполагал блондин, однако никак не прокомментировал появление Дино — словно парня вообще не существовало.

- Держи, мне надо срочно бежать, - итальянец поставил пакеты на стол и выхватил из одного бутерброд, тут же разворачивая и съедая.

- Во сколько вернешься? - Кея повернул к парню голову, натягивая на себя одеяло. Он уже давно разобрался со всеми своими делами; в университете пришлось вдвоем с Фонгом начистить лицо многострадальному Занзасу и занести его в штрафной список. За выполнением принудительной работы — отмыванием туалетов — наблюдал китаец, получая моральное удовлетворение от своей работы, отпустив Кею в общежитие.

- Не знаю. Звонили по наследству, может, часа два у них буду, - парень ответил, прожевав бутерброд. - Придется в Италию ехать, говорят...

- Там тебе и место, - съязвил Кея, переворачиваясь на другой бок. - К чертям вся твоя дружба, врешь ты все.

Дино лишь покачал головой и вышел из комнаты, аккуратно прикрывая дверь. И с чего Хибари так взбесился? На эту тему он бесится уже третий день, если не больше...

- Нахуй так жить.

Занзас сидел на лавке у фонтана, наблюдая за тем, как брызги воды опускаются рядом с фонтаном — слишком сильно усилили работу насосов, да и ветер, который с радостью поднимал их ввысь, разбрасывал капли по всему периметру площади. Неисправность еще не заметили, а потому случайным гуляющим приходилось укрываться воротником от назойливой воды, которой фонтан с удовольствием делился с окружающими.

- Что, не понравилось драить? - усмехнулся Мукуро, сидящий рядом с ним — он копался в своем мобильном, выискивая музыку в такт настроению. - Я говорил тебе, не спорь с этими двумя охломонами.

- Я с Кеей раньше успел подраться, - мрачно заявил парень, расставив ноги в стороны и несколько наклоняясь. - Тсуна наехал не по делу, за что получил. Этот мудак вышел и накостылял мне, не разбираясь. Мудак же, где с него мозгов взять, - это было произнесено почти рыком — видимо, Шрам очень жалел о том, что не смог по-настоящему переговорить с парнем и самому ему влететь кулаком куда-нибудь, где побольнее. Например, в солнечное сплетение. - А потом еще и Фонг твой... Ты же говорил, что на коротком поводке его держишь?

- Фонг получит свое, - немного подумав, ответил ананас, и продолжил поиск музыки. - Да и с Тсуной я собираюсь разобраться — не нравится мне такой человек в нашей группе.

- Как это ты с ним разобраться хочешь? - Занзас старался скрыть свою

заинтересованность, но это было явно лишним: его напарник хорошо понимал варийца, а потому интерес к себе считал нужным питать, и питать как можно больше.

- Не на людях такое говорится, - Мукуро вздохнул, после чего нажал-таки на кнопку воспроизведения. - Отдохнем и потащимся в общагу, делать совсем нехуй...

- Пива куплю, - уточнил Шрам и поднялся со скамейки, выискивая глазами ближайший ларек. Рокудо предпочел ждать на месте.

«Я тебя люблю».

Эти слова бились в голове столь нещадно, заставляя пульс у висков ощущаться, как стук молотков, и Тсуна только крепче обнимал Гокудеру, надеясь на то, что парень скажет: «Все хорошо, эй! Обернись!».

- Я тоже тебя люблю, - поразмыслив, ответил наконец мальчишка, заставляя друга заинтересованно поднять голову и посмотреть на Саваду. - Просто никогда не задумывался о подобных отношениях между нами, да и не могу себя представить в роли девушки. - Мальчишку прервал нервный заливистый смех друга, и он недоуменно посмотрел на осьминожку, отпустив. - Что смешного?

- Девушки... Ха-ха! - Хаято упал на кровать, обняв подушку, и весело посмотрел. - Боже, Тсуна, ты с ума сойдешь, если будешь верить всем стереотипам. Я просто сказал тебе, и это ничего не значит.

- Отказать тебе я не могу, - Савада устало поник, вновь облизывая губы, и вздохнул. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты был несчастлив.

Эти слова заставили Гокудеру нахмуриться, и парень резко поднялся с кровати, внимательно изучая мальчишку взглядом.

- Знаешь, что. Ты лучше подумай как следует, прежде чем подобное говорить. Я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю, дружба наша не пострадает. А хочешь ли ты быть со мной и в другом плане — решать тебе, а не мне.

Монолог Хаято прервался звонком в дверь. Энма пришел.

Китаец в это время ехал на метро к себе домой, благо, что дом находился в пяти минутах от станции, и только прикрыл глаза от усталости. Мукуро, его ненаглядный и бесстыжий мальчишка свалил вместе с Занзасом после того, как тот закончил свои работы. О том, что эти двое хорошо общаются между собой, Фонг знал — собственно, нашел он своего парня по интернету, а потом они вместе поступили в столицу; как-то раз Мукуро даже в школьное время приезжал к нему, после чего было принято решение в дальнейшем жить вместе. Снимать квартиру Рокудо категорически отказался, а потому Фонг жил на квартире один, в то же время подрабатывая репетиторством.

Где сейчас шляется ананас? Этот вопрос волнует больше всего, но позвонить своему парню было бы слишком — они и так сегодня достаточно виделись на учебе, да и трахаться Мукуро в последнее время не хотел; или же хотел, но ни слова об этом не говорил.

Любит или нет — вопрос сложный, на эту тему Фонг задумывался лишь изредка, потому что в процессе размышлений появлялось огромное количество вопросов, на которые ответить было достаточно сложно; на них парень просто закрывал глаза. Единственное, что могло его порадовать — Рокудо никогда не исчезал. Он звонил или писал смс в том случае, если придется отлучиться, никогда не обманывал насчет своего местонахождения; проверять ананаса просто не приходилось.

Забавное это прозвище, ананас.

Войдя в квартиру после того, как пришлось бежать по лужам и укрываться капюшоном куртки, он первым делом прошел на кухню, разувшись, и поставил греться чайник — Фонг действительно замерз на улице, хоть и бежал всего две минуты. Настроение было паршивым, усталость легла на плечи слишком сильно для того, чтобы ее можно было отменить одним только желанием.

Помимо кухни и санузла, в квартире была еще небольшая комната; да и квартиру не назовешь приличной жилплощадью — потому-то и платить приходится не так уж и много. Однако парню этого вполне хватало для того, чтобы спокойно жить и не париться на смехотвортные темы вроде «где в этих двух метрах можно найти сумку, расческу, компьютер и еще дофига полезных вещей?». Фонг видел обстановку в общежитии, и уж там ему находиться совсем не хотелось.

Кровать была аккуратно заправлена с утра — и белье осталось то же самое, на котором оба лежали еще летом, когда только поступали сюда. Только постиранное белье, а так кажется, словно ананас отсюда и не уходил.

Фонг улегся на кровать только тогда, когда чай был готов, а ноутбук — раскрыт, и принялся смотреть телевизор — трансляция нужного канала находилась в интернете достаточно быстро, и парень только спокойно вздохнул, чувствуя расслабленность и отдых.

**10.**

В течение следующих дней все было гладко и спокойно: Дино то и дело пропадал на несколько часов, теперь он готовил сразу после учебы ужин, после чего отправлялся по своим делам, в течение которых Кея совсем не хотел вдаваться; Тсуна вернулся в общежитие после двухдневного пропадания, и лишь изредка ловил на каком-либо углу Дино, стараясь с ним хотя бы парой слов перекинуться, но это было тщетно. Сам Хибари спокойно работал вместе с Фонгом, который усердно записывал нарушителей, после чего предоставлял дело разбирательств своему напарнику. Мукуро все так же ошивался где-то поблизости, но на глаза главе дисциплинарного комитета старался не попадаться, больше всего времени проводя в кабинете Фонга.

«Скучно. Безумно скучно здесь сидеть», - думал парень, пока перелистывал документацию в поисках интересных для него вещей. Занзас обещался придти часов в пять — он-таки подготовил для Мукуро время и место, где ананас, по его мнению, мог спокойно перетолковать с Тсунаеши согласно плану, который Рокудо умудрился составить. Идея была неплохой, но внутри обоих аж передергивало от омерзения предстоящей ситуации — Савада был слишком мелкой дичью, а тратить на него время и нервы было выше сил обоих; однако другого варианта не было — ни запасного, никакого вообще. Что есть, то есть, и это продумываем до конца.

Парень включил музыку, чтобы увлечься хоть чем-то, кроме обычной и нудной работы, что совсем его не привлекала. Наушники были подключены к телефону, а потому никто в коридоре не мог услышать мелодий и зайти поинтересоваться, чем занят в это время комитет безопасности. Фонг обещал вернуться через полчаса, и эти полчаса давно уже истекли — скорее всего, он снова отправился в дисциплинарный комитет, договариваясь о наказании и предупреждениях для нарушителей.

Хотелось чего-нибудь нового, изящного, того, что может завлечь сознание; и, закончив с документацией, Мукуро вышел из кабинета, отправляясь на улицу. Сигареты сегодня были куплены им — не стрелять же их вечно у Кеи, который обыкновенно молча протягивал пачку. Скорее всего, он терпит парня только из-за того, что тот состоит в содружественном комитете, объединение с которым дает обоим организациям простоту работы и спокойствие. Стараясь о таком не задумываться, Рокудо вытащил сигарету из пачки и прикурил ее, прикрыв глаза.

Дожди шли, не переставая, и приходилось отходить в сторону и прикрывать сигарету ладонью, дабы капли не попали на нее, испортив привкус; Мукуро не любил подобного. Небо было затянуто серой дымкой, и тучи лениво ползли по небу, не предвещая никакой смены погоды; кажется, что пальто под дождем может промокнуть, если бы парень не испытывал его ранее. Как затягивалось небо, так же затянулся и юноша, держа сигарету в тонких пальцах. Настроение, казалось, шло влет, словно он снова оказался в каком-то заведении, где купил небольшой пакетик с миллиграммами порошка, однако это было всего лишь самоубеждением — а может, так сказывалась усталость и подвешенное состояние парня, который не мог из него выйти уже который день.

Мукуро даже не обернулся, когда почувствовал, как крепкие руки обнимают его сзади; он только прижался спиной к китайцу, не открывая глаз.

- Ты уже закончил? - поинтересовался Фонг, наблюдая за тем, как ананас затягивается дымом, прикрыв глаза, и тот только кивнул в ответ, разворачиваясь и обнимая своего парня.

- Я хочу тебя, - заявил он прямо, вновь пряча в рукав сигарету, и китаец только заткнул его поцелуем, крепче прижимая к себе.

Все еще не догоревший пепел с шипением затухает, когда вода принимает в себя окурок, заставляя его разбухнуть и утонуть где-то на дне, у самого асфальта; после чего он лопается, позволяя промокшему табаку перестать быть единым целым с бумагой, когда не заметивший сигареты человек наступает на нее носком ботинка.

Гокудера молча смотрит в окно, когда маленький котенок взбирается на подоконник и вопросительно смотрит на него большими серыми глазками; ладонь опускается на голову зверя, и тот уже вовсю ластится и урчит, чувствуя, как заботливые пальцы чешут его за ушком. Энма не отвечал на звонок, хотя должен был сегодня придти, а его брат... Что его брат. В основном сидит в общежитии и никуда не выходит, даже со своим лучшим другом старается уменьшить общение, не говоря о брате. Возможно, причиной этому стал поцелуй, что произошел несколько дней назад; даже не так, Хаято уверен в этом, и блондин продолжает смотреть в окно, замерев на большое мгновение — парень совсем не замечает того, как котенок недоуменно смотрит на него, пытаясь приласкаться вновь.

Послезавтра приедет мать из-за границы, вернется из отпуска, и к этому времени надо прибраться во всем доме, скрыть следы грязи и бардака, который блондин не убирает уже второй день; настроение рушится с каждой новой каплей на подоконнике, заставляя мысли разбиваться где-то на половине пути. Наверное, Гокудера злится — он мог бы дать такое определение своим мыслям, однако что-то завладевало парнем настолько сильно, что он молча наблюдал бесцветными глазами.

Бьянки тоже вернется, станет спрашивать, как парень провел сегодня день; как прошли его первые дни на учебе, а что Хаято скажет? То, что он уже который день не появляется на парах, прикидываясь простывшим, или же о том, что давно не видел своего друга?

На кухне пищит закончившая работу микроволновка, а работа блондина так и не закончена все еще; сегодня — последний срок, и если к вечеру статью не отправить на электронную почту редактору, то тот наверняка устроит ему скандал, да не заплатит. Нужно садиться за компьютер и печатать, но настроения не было вообще. Апатия полностью завладело и им, и его душой.

К черту такую жизнь?

- Я уезжаю, - Дино говорил в телефонную трубку Кее, который согласился с произнесенным фактом. - Пожалуйста, разберись с документацией сам — большинство работ в комитете я выполнил с движением вперед, но, если останется что — сделай хотя бы половину. Меня не будет достаточно долгое время, а еще нужно работу искать, - блондин словно оправдывался перед соседом, но тот на удивление легко попрощался, сообщив о том, что за ближайшую неделю работа вряд ли накопится. О том, что Дино собирается уезжать, в университете уже знали, а потому прогулы ставить парню никто не собирался, только пожелали удачной дороги. Каваллоне не будет на месте ровно неделю, и мало ли, что может за эту неделю произойти.

Юноша сидел в аэропорту, наблюдая за тем, как многие люди в нетерпении ходили по залу ожидания, и тяжело вздохнул. С ним была всего лишь одна сумка; документы и билет лежали во внутреннем кармане пиджака, а необходимые вещи вроде сменной одежды и гигиенических предметов находились в сумке. Улетать из породнившейся ему уже Японии не хотелось; кто знает, что его ждет там, в Италии? Большинство родственников изменилось, теперь они наверняка хотят отобрать у сироты его часть имущества — и так небольшую, но все равно прикарманить, и будут добиваться своего всеми правдами и неправдами. Конечно, от своего сиротства блондин особо не страдал, но ему явно не нравилось то, что происходило внутри семьи, к которой он когда-то принадлежал.

- Рейс под таким-то номером отправляется в Рим через сорок минут, просьба к пассажирам зарегистрироваться и пройти на посадочную полосу, - произнес голос в динамиках, и Дино пришлось подняться с уже нагревшегося от тепла тела сидения.

Прощай, Япония. Я скоро вернусь, я знаю.

Таксист постарался как можно раньше избавиться от назойливых клиентов, а потому, выгружая их у подъезда, даже не запросил и половины той суммы, которая была обычно назначена на такие расстояния. Расплатившись, оба парня отправились в дом, но еще в лифте Мукуро был притеснен к стенке своим парнем, который кусал его губы во внезапном поцелуе; он начал его, не сказав ни слова,и ананас сам не понял, как оказался прижатым к стене. Язык врывался в рот, лаская слишком грубо, заставляя поверить в то, что Мукуро целиком и полностью принадлежит темноволосому парнишке, и юноша отвечал ему с таким же энтузиазмом, чувствуя тесноту между ними; горячее дыхание, кажется, опьяняет, но лифт останавливается на тринадцатом этаже и его двери открываются, заставляя парней разочарованно выдохнуть.

Поворот ключа налево, три раза — и губы Мукуро покрывают поцелуями шею китайца, не давая тому спокойно открыть обоим дверь; но, когда дверная ручка поворачивается в сторону на пятнадцать градусов, оба практически вваливаются в квартиру, даже не слыша того, как за ними захлопывается дверь. Скинув ботинки и повесив куртку, Фонг проходит в комнату, убирая ноутбук с кровати, и парень идет следом за ним, ступая мягко, непривычно, словно сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не наброситься на любовника прямо здесь и сейчас. Давно он не был в этой квартире, давно не прикасался к Фонгу, и сейчас желание сделать это превышало все допустимые мерки.

Похоже, китаец думал так же, потому что ананас оказался почти сразу же на кровати, а полные, властные губы накрыли его рот, сразу же углубляя поцелуй; просто так Мукуро сдаваться не собирался, и он попытался перехватить инициативу, закинув руки на спину любовника, прижимая его к себе и врываясь в его рот языком, но Фонг перехватил его губами и засосал — до боли, сжимая зубами, не позволяя вырваться из поцелуя, и почему-то парню это нравилось. Нравилось находиться сейчас под ним, чувствовать горячее тело над собой и плохо скрываемое возбуждение любовника, который держал себя в руках; выпустив язык Мукуро из плена, он поцеловал его в шею, прикусывая зубами и чуть оттягивая кожу, оставляя свою метку на ней, после чего провел по месту укуса языком, оставляя теплую дорожку слюны, которая сразу становилась холодной от температуры в комнате, и от этого хотелось теснее прижаться к телу китайца, который наверняка согреет. И он грел своим жарким дыханием на ухо, когда прикусывал мочку уха и нежно засасывал ее — от этого ананас имел свойство возбуждаться сильнее, об этом Фонг прекрасно знал, а потому пользовался своими возможностями, зная, что сейчас парень никуда не убежит.

Тонкие пальцы расстегивали рубашку юноши, и тот выгибался навстречу рукам в надежде получить нежные прикосновения — да плевать, даже если грубые, лишь бы Фонг касался его тела! И он получил мягкое прикосновение пальцев к соску, когда осознал, что находится перед своим любовником полностью обнаженным; сосок мягко потеребили и немного вывернули в сторону — болезненно, терпимо, но все так же возбуждающе. Второй сосок сразу же напрягся, и не поймешь, от боли это или же от холода — сразу не поймешь; но все факторы были словно под руку Рокудо. Он аккуратно стягивал футболку со своего парня, после чего тот рывком сорвал ее с себя, закидывая обе руки любовника ему за голову и прижал их к подушке, чтобы не вертелся. Губы совсем легко коснулись соска, после чего мягко засосали, и тихо дышащий Мукуро мог только закусить губу, чтобы не закричать от резкого ощущения укуса.

Холодно. За окном льют дожди, в комнате прохладно и пахнет сыростью.

Плевать. Рокудо поднимается и впивается очередным поцелуем в губы Фонга, за что получает легкий шлепок по губам, и отправляется обратно. Его член встал, тело ныло и требовало секса; глаза парня помутнились, а Фонг жадно всматривался в них, выискивая те нотки, которых ждал. Да, он давно ждал того дня, когда они наконец смогут нормально потрахаться, без обычной учебной жизни, без повседневности — прижаться телами друг ко другу, почувствовать кончиками пальцев нежную текстуру кожи. И сейчас его несносный мальчишка лежал под ним; его волосы сбились, дыхание было прерывистым, явно сдерживаемым, а губы припухли от сумасшедших поцелуев. Именно таким Мукуро и жаждал увидеть китаец, именно сейчас ананас был готов полностью отдаться, а это было немаловажным пунктом.

Колено уткнулось в пах Фонгу, словно парень проверял на прочность своего любовника, и тот чуть было не взвыл от ощущения давления. Больно, но интересно.

- Готов? - кажется, это было спрошено только для приличия, потому что по взгляду и так было понятно, как Мукуро хотел сейчас Фонга; замутненно он кивнул, касаясь губами шеи и выдыхая в нее.

- Трахай, пока я добрый, - это было произнесено практически рыком, словно Мукуро приказывал, но на тон китаец не обратил никакого внимания; смазка нашлась в тумбочке, откуда ее парень не убирал еще с прошлого месяца, имея боевую готовность в любой момент. Прохладная субстанция легла на ладонь, после чего была размазана по члену.

- Сегодня обойдешься без растяжки, - Фонг прошептал это на ухо Мукуро, после чего прикусил мочку, оттянув зубами. Рокудо тихо простонал.

- Трахай или дрочить будешь.

Слова были приняты, как знак согласия; Фонг заставил парня перевернуться на живот, и тот послушно встал на четвереньки, приподняв зад и уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Когда член плавным толчком вошел в него до упора, парень закусил себе губу, дабы сдержать болезненный стон. Непривычно, больно, но... приятно? В любом случае, Мукуро слишком долго ждал, чтобы сдерживаться сейчас; он толкнулся бедрами навстречу любовнику, который крепко держал его за бедра, не позволяя делать лишних движений. Фонг начал ритмично двигаться, и сейчас ощущения были неприятными до крайности; однако факт того, что парень стоит раком, раздвинув ноги пошире, с членом в заднице, и все это — по собственному желанию, заводил его еще больше. Тонкие пальцы ласкают горошину соска, нежно сминая, после чего — оттягивая; да, парень ласкает сам себя, стараясь доставить себе больше удовольствия, и китаец прекрасно это видит; он продолжает двигаться, задевая простату и шлепаясь мошонкой о ягодицы парня, увеличивая темп. Член Мукуро трется о простыни, и капельки выступающей спермы попадают на ткань, заставляя ее увлажниться; парень хрипло стонет, пытаясь вырваться из-под контроля, но сильные руки сжимают бедра до синяков, и парню приходится подчиняться. От грубых и резких толчков он понимает, что сдерживаться долго больше не сможет, и Фонг это чувствует, зная, что и сам терпеть не станет.

С финальным толчком он успевает только схватить салфетки и, выйдя, кончить в них; Мукуро не понимает такой чистоплотности, он додрачивает себе с остервенением, когда чужая рука накрывает его руку, а язык завладевает губами, увлекая в поцелуй; он кончает на животы обоим парням и выдыхает, падая на кровать.

Энма крепко держал за руку Тсуну, когда они шли по относительно сухому тротуару в сторону дома Гокудеры. Они уже давно не навещали своего друга вдвоем; оба находились в задумчивости, и тишину прерывали лишь звуки живущего города, что не нарушали защитной «оболочки» вокруг близнецов.

- Не расстраивайся, ты его любишь, - немного подумав, таки нарушил молчание Энма, внимательно посмотрев на брата. - Просто дай ему привыкнуть к тебе, ты привыкнешь к нему. Сложно будет, но на первых порах.

- А дружба от этого не разрушится? - мрачно посмотрел в ответ Тсуна и отвернулся. Дождь закончился минут двадцать назад, так что промокнуть на выходе из метро они не успели; оставалось только одно — дойти вовремя до дома Хаято, который уже давно ждал запоздалых гостей.

- Не разрушится, - старший близнец криво усмехнулся, стараясь вспомнить о котенке, которого приютил их друг. - Соберись, мы подойдем через пять минут.

Двери открылись с тихим скрипом, и растрепанный, покрасневший Мукуро буквально влетел в комнату общежития, заставляя сонного Занзаса недовольно заворочаться в постели. Впрочем, понять, почему ананас бежал, было достаточно легко — он еле успел к закрытию общежития, успел проскочить коменданта и пулей влететь в комнату на своем этаже.

- У меня есть новость для тебя, - произнес он, немного отдышавшись. - Дино уехал, так что защищать Тсуну больше некому. Хибари не вступится, если мы будем разбираться не на территории университета, а насчет Фонга — он ничего не узнает, завтра ему придется отъехать по делам каким-то, вроде с работой его связано. Так что я предлагаю часиков в шесть увести мальчишку куда-нибудь и там с ним как следует поговорить. Устроишь место, найдешь?

- Ладно, мусор, - мрачно проговорил Шрам, обнимая крепко подушку. - Но только учти: разбираться с ним будем вдвоем, да и уйти ему не разрешай. Я действительно хочу поговорить с этим гаденышем.

Мукуро не стал спорить, безразлично кивнув. Задница все еще побаливала — это остро ощутилось тогда, когда юноша уселся на кровать и почувствовал, что больше торопиться ему некуда. Настроение упало вниз.

Какого черта этот Фонг... Совсем от рук отбился. Что в его голове творится?

**11.**

Хибари Кея переписывал лекции, сидя в своем кабинете после пар; документации сегодня решительно не было, радовало то, что Фонг обещался навестить его с некоторыми бумагами на подпись. Возможно, он принесет и новые данные о нарушителях, количество которых за две недели существования комитетов значительно снизилось; печально было то, что нужных трех человек в составе не было. Нет, конечно, у безопасности нужного состава не было точно так же, двое человек — не трое; однако один-единственный Дино в дисциплинарном комитете не выполнял возложенных функций и просто числился сотрудником. В любом случае, нужно искать еще кого-то, а кого — японец не имел понятия.

Зевок. Хочется спать — лекция нудная, скучная и понятная даже дебилам, здесь не во что вникать, а это многим печалило. Закончив писать, парень откинулся на кресло и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь расслабиться. Усталость настолько сильной волной пробежалась по телу, что тот даже был готов уснуть, отложив осмотр здания на более позднее время; Кея почти заснул, когда в двери постучались.

- Войдите, - голос был тихим, но Фонг его услышал. Он вошел в кабинет настолько растеряным — все его состояние невозмутимости словно треснуло по швам, а лицо было настолько бледным, что Хибари заметил это сразу.

- Что случилось? - Голос несколько снизился.

День назад, шесть часов вечера. Этот день намного сильнее врезался в память Мукуро, чем остальные странные дни; но в этот раз все было совершенно иначе, все было запланировано. Он стоял у входа в парк, когда увидел Саваду и поздоровался с ним. Тот даже не обратил внимания на странное поведение Мукуро, ничего плохого не посмел заподозрить — и сам не заметил, как оказался уже в совершенно другом районе, далеко не в парке, а в чьей-то квартире, куда Тсуну привел ананас, почти что держа за руку.

- Я давно хотел с тобой поговорить, все не было подходящей обстановки, - юноша улыбался, последним словом заставив мальчишку насторожиться, и Тсунаеши сразу же оглянулся; вокруг него была незнакомая квартира, дороги к которой парень даже не видел, заболтавшись с ананасом. Реакция Савады безумно забавляла юношу, который уселся на кресло.

- Где мы? - Тсуна вздохнул, внимательно смотря на того, кто привел его сюда, и Мукуро лишь хмыкнул, прикрывая глаза.

- Занзас, заходи, если не нажрался вусмерть, - это звучало с усмешкой, и мальчишка бы засмеялся, если бы не узнал имя человека, что сразу воскресило образ в его голове. Занзас, парень с соседнего ряда. Тот самый, с которым не так давно пришлось подратьс я в общежитии; парень, который никогда не обретет спокойствия, если не почувствует собственную важность. И Мукуро — тот самый парень, который с самого начала казался вежливым и хорошим человеком... «Зачем они устроили встречу в непонятном месте?

Господи, неужели я опять во что-то вляпался?» - недоумевал Савада, но постарался сохранить на своем лице спокойствие.

- Уходи из университета, или я не дам тебе жить, - мрачно произнес Шрам, заходя в комнату и укладываясь на диван. - По-хорошему с тобой разговариваю, хоть ты того и не стоишь, мусор. Одними «извини» не отделаешься. Забирай документы.

- Н-не буду я ничего забирать!

Заминка в голосе позабавила обоих парней. Оба сидели на диване и внимательно наблюдали за Савадой, что стоял посередине комнаты и возмущенно смотрел на однокурсников.

- Он дело говорит, - Рокудо ухмыльнулся и облизнул пересохшие губы — ему далеко не хотелось заниматься сейчас с мелким ребенком, но план есть план — и нужно выпнуть Саваду, пока не поздно. - Тебе нечего делать по такой специальности. Езжай обратно к мамочке или откуда ты там приехал — главное, не появляйся в университете.

- Да вы больные? - кажется, Тсунаеши вот-вот придется ловить глаза во время падения, настолько удивлен и возмущен он был. То есть привели непонятно куда и теперь требуют непонятно чего, совершенно не зная ситуации. Ублюдки. А главное, резона у них нет.

- Это ты больной. Больше повторять не стану.

Ананас взъелся. Речи для Тсуны приготовлено не было, да и не хотел парень разбираться с Савадой слишком долго — он считал, что мальчишка испугается Занзаса и действительно заберет документы, после чего уедет домой. Но раз соперник устраняться по-хорошему не желает — значит, будем действовать по-плохому.

Рокудо поднялся с дивана и одним резким движением впечатал в стену парнишку, который, кажется, не ожидал такого исхода; Савада попытался рвануть в сторону двери, рассчитывая на резкость движений, но силы у Мукуро было больше; мальчишка чувствовал, как сильная рука сжимает его горло, не позволяя вырываться. Вариец только хмыкнул и отпил из горла.

- Хоть убивай, но не при мне — я подойду позже, - Шрам также поднялся и ушел в другую комнату, включив здесь свет и оставляя наедине обоих однокурсников. Мальчишка недовольно шикал, стараясь вырваться, но все его попытки были тщетны — отпускать его никто не собирался.

- Даже если побьешь, я ничего не заберу, - это прозвучало самодовольно, как посчитал ананас, а потому он пнул коленом по паху мальчишки, заставляя того согнуться пополам от боли. Нечестные удары можно использовать по отношению к тому, кто ничего никогда не будет стоить.

- Посмотрим, как запоешь потом, - хлесткая пощечина, и любой бы взвыл уже от такого обращения с собой, но Тсуна, кажется, испытал страх от неизвестности и силы другого человека. Больно и мерзко.

- Знаешь, давно хотел переспать со шлюхой. Какую цену за себя заломишь? Или ты у нас помогаешь бескорыстно? - язык скользнул по щеке, после чего губы прихватили мочку уха; наверное, это было бы приятно, если бы зубы не впились в ушную раковину, вот-вот готовясь оторвать слуховой орган.

- Отвали, ублюдок.

Тсуна рычит, отталкивая от себя парня, но получает по рукам — наверняка на них останутся яркие синяки, которые не сойдут еще бог знает сколько времени; с него срывают брюки и поворачивают к себе спиной, после чего пинают по копчику, заставляя упасть и распластаться на полу. Свобода на некоторое время, пусть даже на несколько секунд — этого вполне достаточно для того, чтобы найти выход, и Тсуна пытается подняться, когда осознает, что его пинают еще один раз — по ребрам, наверняка стараясь отбить почки. Это больно, это неимоверно больно, и больше не получится. Проще сдаться.

Когда мальчишку оставляют обнаженным с пояса до ног, это начинает раздражать; Савада кричит, но в его рот суют использованный презерватив — это можно было понять и с самого начала — после чего заплепляют его скотчем, дабы выплюнуть не было никакой возможности. Наверное, уже можно плакать, но Тсуна не может.

Неудачник.

Его ноги разводят в стороны, а меж ягодиц устраивается член — не сильно возбужденный, однако представить себе размер вполне возможно, и Савада начинает биться, стараясь вырваться; он что-то мычит, пытаясь вытолкнуть языком презерватив вместе со скотчем, и плевать, что он мерзкий и неприятный на вкус — это нужно сделать, после чего следует позвать на помощь кого-нибудь, но этого не происходит.

Больно. Даже не больно, но очень неприятно, когда в твое тело врываются резким толчком и входят целиком; начинают болеть внутренности, когда тебя вжимают в пол и начинают иметь, по-настоящему иметь, словно ты гей или шлюха какая-нибудь; этот человек — твой однокурсник, обыкновенный парень с нагловатой улыбкой, что состоит в комитете безопасности и должен ее обеспечивать остальным ученикам. Неприятно.

Слезы текут из глаз и не останавливаются, время тоже замедлилось в восприятии мальчишки. Издевательства никогда не закончатся, если не забрать документы. Нужно. Иначе жизни не будет.

Того момента, когда его лицо пинают носком ботинка, и начинает течь кровь из носа, Тсуна не замечает, начиная захлебываться собственной кровью; за подбородок его поднимает Занзас и что-то мрачно произносит.

- Твоя работа выполнена, держи деньги, - на пол падает пачка купюр, а оба парня выходят на кухню, закуривая по сигаретке, и о чем-то разговаривают.

Тсуна не слышит их. Он молча одевается, не задумываясь о том, что ему надо умыться, поднимает с пола деньги и отправляется восвояси. Отлепить ото рта скотч и выплюнуть презерватив мальчишка догадывается только тогда, когда уже находится в подъезде. Теперь нужно забрать документы.

- Тсуна отчисляется по собственному желанию, - Фонг усаживается в кресле, подавая пачку документов на подпись Кее. Тот внимательно изучает их, подперев рукой голову. - Насколько я знаю, его родители живут в Токио, так что временное жилье у него есть. Но он явился ко мне с окровавленным лицом и совершенно убитый, словно его заставили это сделать. Нужно разобраться с этим делом, пока не поздно — скорее всего, нарушителем является студент нашего университета. Медицинское обследование Саваде я предложил, но тот категорически отказался, под нос себе бубня про документы. Нос сломан, - перечислял факты по ситуации Фонг, после чего Кея хмурился еще больше.

- Нужно проверить Занзаса, он однажды уже хотел избить мальчика, - Хибари сам не заметил, как его голос с резких интонаций ушел на нет — каким бы ни был неудачником этот Тсунаеши, обеспечивать его безопасность в университете должны были руководители обоих комитетов в равной степени. - Вполне возможно, что это его рук дело. И нужно выбить из него причины ухода до того, как Тсуна уйдет, чтобы мы смогли разобраться.

- Понял. Я поговорю об этом с Мукуро, - тихо произнес китаец, забирая пачку документов, - он лучше остальных общается с Занзасом. Что делать с этим? Нести на подпись директору?

- Выпишу Тсуне больничную справку, - несколько подумав, ответил Хибари, после чего лег в кресло и закрыл глаза, крепко задумываясь. - Пока что он не будет посещать лекции по уважительной причине, а потом мы действительно закроем ситуацию. Вполне возможно, что он сам решил уйти, но причины нам нужны веские.

- Он правильно сделал, что пришел ко мне, - кивнул Фонг, поднимаясь с кресла. - Я позвоню ему и сообщу, что на лекции он может больше не ходить. За подделку справок получить не боишься?

В ответ Кея только усмехнулся.

Гокудера сбросил звонок и вновь набрал номер телефона. В общежитии Тсуна не появлялся уже вторые сутки, на звонки не отвечал. Энма не знает ничего и вообще отправил Хаято восвояси, словно тот был виноват в пропаже Савады, и это злило.

«Тсуна, ответь. Я волнуюсь. Что случилось?! Где ты пропал?! Приходи. Гокудера».

Парень сидел на кровати в своей комнате и совсем забыл про мяукавшего на лестнице котенка, что наверняка просил еды; в конце концов, осьминожка решил таки накормить голодного ребенка, когда услышал звонок в дверь.

- Открыто, - блондин крикнул это, даже не обращая внимания на то, что кто-то входит: все его внимание принадлежало котенку, который мешал насыпать ему корм в мисочку.

- Хаято, можно, я буду жить у тебя?

Голос друга звучал настолько обессилено, что блондин даже выронил из рук пакетик с кормом, чем очень обрадовал кота, что набросился на еду, словно его три дня не кормили; Савада стоял на пороге кухни, оперевшись грязной рукой о косяк двери, и смотрел на своего друга.

Такое ощущение, что с помойки пришел.

- Марш в душ, - это было первым, что смог произнести Гокудера, и Тсуна быстро его послушался.

К вечеру Тсуна так и не смог внятно ответить на вопросы своего друга, только дрожал в объятиях блондина, твердя одно и то же: «я ушел из университета», чем сильно пугал Гокудеру. Фильм смотреть мальчишка не отказался, просто кивнул головой, и даже не смотрел на экран. Есть не хотел, только лежал на кровати и внимательно смотрел на потолок, иногда переводя замутненный взгляд на блондина; он смог предпринять что-то сам только тогда, когда котенок лег рядом и замурлыкал — тонкие пальцы сразу потянулись к шкурке и стали перебирать шерсть, заставляя котенка мурчать все сильнее.

Наверное, тогда у Тсуны сорвалась слеза, которая перевернула все внутри у блондина.

- Я буду спать на полу, - заявил Тсуна, когда Хаято расстелил кровать.

- Добрый вечер, Хибари. Это Гокудера. Тсуна явился ко мне сегодня днем, сказал, что отчислен из университета. Находится в плачевном состоянии — не может разговаривать. Что произошло? - голос осьминожки звучал холодно, словно Кея был в чем-то виноват, и на том конце провода вздохнули, словно собирая мысли в одно целое.

- Никто не знает, - в конце концов, Хибари сознался честно. - Он собственноручно написал заявление и принес в кабинет Фонгу. Поведение нас тоже смутило, потому комитет безопасности и дисциплинарный комитет уже занимаются расследованием. Вполне возможно, что Саваду заставили забрать документы из университета. На данный момент по документам он идет как болеющий, но не стоит говорить этого самому Тсуне — попытайся от него что-нибудь узнать. И спасибо за звонок, мы тоже за него волнуемся, - это было произнесено тише, словно кто-то мог услышать телефонный разговор.

- До свидания, Хибари.

Гокудера стоял на балконе, положив руки себе под голову, и старался расставить в своей голове факты, которые он знал. Тсуне негде жить, он отчисляется, что-то произошло, и Хибари Кея стоит на стороне Савады. Это не может не пугать и не запутывать, решил парень; от размышлений его оторвали тонкие руки, вцепившиеся в плечи.

Савада, который старался избегать прикосновений, прижался к нему со спины и никуда не отпускал; рубашка, кажется, стала мокрой. Не от пота — от слез.

Блондин развернулся и крепко прижал к себе мальчишку, гладя по волосам и бережно обнимая.

Занзас сидел на кровати в общежитии, играя в какую-то очередную игру на приставке, когда в комнату зашел Мукуро. Вид у него был взъерошенный и слишком веселый; кажется, что Рокудо где-то выпил, после чего, нагулявшись досыта, вернулся.

- Где шлялся? - вопрос в штыки, и ананас тяжело вздыхает, усаживаясь на кровать.

- Тобой заинтересовались оба комитета. Тсуна пришел забирать документы, видимо, слишком искренне принял наше развлечение, и ступил — пришел с заявлением к Фонгу. В твоем личном деле помечена драка в общежитии с Савадой, вот ребята и решили разобраться. Где мы с тобой были, какое у нас может быть алиби? Я сказал, что мы ходили гулять и немного выпили, - мрачно говорит Рокудо, и Шрам, кажется, сейчас взбесится. - Тсуна ничего никому не рассказал. Если продержать его еще немного в таком состоянии и заставить говорить то, что нужно нам, мы избежим последствий. Вопрос только в одном — где сейчас находится этот несносный мальчишка. Нужно его найти и переговорить с ним.

- Опять оттрахаешь?

Голос звучал трезво — вариец слишком серьезно воспринимал ситуацию, и Рокудо был готов рассмеяться в этот момент, когда, прикрыв глаза, упал на кровать.

- Недооцениваешь. Поведем себя обычно — и не забывай то, что я состою в комитете безопасности. Тем более, обвести Фонга вокруг пальца не самое тяжелое занятие, так что все будет в порядке.

Занзас только хмыкнул, прикладываясь губами к бутылке.

«Приеду завтра, с наследством все решено. Расскажу, когда приеду. С последующего дня выйду на учебу. Дино».

Удалить сообщение.

Хибари давно закончил с домашним заданием, и он вертел в руках телефон, только что поговорив с Гокудерой. В первую очередь нужно навестить Саваду, объяснить ему свою позицию, после чего действительно понять, может ли он учиться в университете дальше; и, если вариант остался из плохих — наказать обидчика. Для этого нужно просто прояснить ситуацию у самого Савады.

Еще и Дино завтра приедет. Дино должен все выпытать у Тсуны.

Кажется, за эти дни Кея даже соскучился по коню — больше некого подкалывать; Хибари мог сравнить свою скуку разве что с состоянием влюбленности, которое отрицал в любом случае. Это бесило, но сейчас итальянец нужен, как никогда, для того, чтобы разобраться с Савадой, и... Кея просто должен его увидеть.

**12.**

Дино вышел из самолета и довольно сощурился от солнечных лучей, что падали ему прямо на глаза и мешали смотреть нормально. Юноша ожидал увидеть по приезду в Японию скучную серость будней и вспомнить холодный климат, что ярко отличался от итальянского, но все сложилось куда более лучшим образом: на улице потеплело, а солнечные лучи все-таки грели землю и вышедших людей заодно.

Пять часов вечера, рейс Рим-Токио завершен. Теперь можно спокойно садиться на метро и ехать в общежитие, где парень наверняка встретит и Тсуну, и Кею — если тот не остался работать в комитете до позднего вечера. А еще можно будет приготовить обычный ужин. Возвращение к старому ему явно льстило, хотя юноша и понимал, что привычная жизнь ему быстро наскучит.

С наследством не получилось — добрые родственники оставили его без всего того, что должно было по праву принадлежать Каваллоне, только старый счет родителей отдали, где находилось совсем ничего по сравнению с тем, что вообще было у семьи: какие-то жалкие 300 тысяч евро. Конечно, для сироты-студента эта сумма была большими деньгами, однако обида на родственников все-таки затаилась — если человек остался без родителей, это не значит того, что человек остался без семьи. Впрочем, остальные так не считали, как можно было судить по их поступкам, и Дино судил — он не смотрел больше на Каваллоне, как на семью. Парень создаст свою, где будут считаться с остальными родственниками, главное — воспитать своих детей в таком ключе.

Юноша отправился бодрым шагом к метро, сжимая в руках сумки, когда автобус довез его до станции; оплатив поездку проездным, парень прошел внутрь станции.

Настроение портилось — душа чуяла что-то неладное, что заставляло парня мысленно молить о том, чтобы поезд шел быстрее, а Дино оказался в нужное время в нужном месте. Что-то нужно было предотвратить, или же блондин уже не успел?

Сумки с грохотом упали возле кровати в комнате общежития. Семь часов, а Кеи все еще нет. Где находится японец, почему он все еще не вернулся из университета? Впрочем, времени не было особо — юноша должен был приготовить ужин. Вернется Хибари — там его и расспросит.

Кея сидел над бумагами, стараясь сопоставить все факты, которыми он уже обладал. Когда Фонг по поручению Хибари опросил Занзаса, тот ответил, что ничего не знает о том, почему ушел Савада. На вопрос, какими между ними были отношения и насчет чего они с Тсуной повздорили, Шрам предпочел не отвечать, мрачно смотря на Фонга, а Мукуро молчал, прикрыв глаза.

Мальчишка все еще находится на больничном и живет в доме Гокудеры, не возвращаясь в семейный дом — возможно, боится появляться там из-за собственного отчисления? Но Тсуна сам написал заявление об уходе, значит, причины были явно не семейными. Работать парень мог спокойно, но ему это было не нужно в виду повышенной стипендии и выплат от государства, значит, вариант с трудоустройством тоже отметается. Учиться Савада хотел, не было никаких предпосылок к тому, чтобы уходить из университета. И, как передал Гокудера, мальчишка до сих пор не отвечает на вопросы; даже от еды отказывается.

Что-то не так, небольшая несостыковка. В лучшем случае, к работе нужно привлечь детектива или еще кого-либо, кто может хорошо разобраться в случившемся, но сам Тсуна будет против, а без его разрешения привлекать еще кого-либо к делу не имеет никакого смысла. Нужно просто спросить мальчишку о том, что произошло, но он не может отвечать на вопросы; к специалисту можно обращаться в том случае, если родственники напишут такое заявление, но Савада — отказник, у которого нет опекунов. Кто станет писать это заявление?

Черт, почему все настолько сложно.

Кея прикрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку кресла. В тот день, когда мальчишка принес заявление, то не посещал лекции, находясь неизвестно где — в общежитии в тот день он не ночевал. В предыдущий день он был весел и спокоен, и, как вспомнил юноша, обещал помочь с приготовлением номера на фестиваль от университета — следовательно, спонтанное решение об уходе было принято после учебы или же в тот день, когда Тсуна принес заявление. Остался последний вопрос: где, когда и что именно произошло. Между учебным процессом и встречей Тсуны с Фонгом прошло менее суток; если принять во внимание тот факт, что мальчишка был избит — по словам китайца, синяки были свежими, но несколько «состарившимися» за счет посинения. Варианты — предыдущий день и утро дня с заявлением. Теперь состыкуем факт того, что юноша ночевал неизвестно где — возможно, его отвели в непонятное место и заставили работать вместо того, чтобы учиться. Неправдоподобный вариант, хоть и возможный. А если подвести теорию со студентами, где один из них заставил Саваду забрать документы, то все становилось просто и понятно: после учебы была драка, в которой Тсуне пришлось несладко; позже он ночевал не в общежитии — возможно, из-за страха. Теперь все замечательно стыкуется между собой, и круг подозреваемых значительно уменьшается — в общежитии должен жить тот, кто ненавидит Саваду, и все подходит к одному и тому же человеку — Занзасу. Но, как говорит Мукуро, в этот день они выпивали вместе с ним и гуляли, то есть у варийца есть алиби.

Но Фонг же говорил, что Мукуро — человек не самый проверенный в его штате?

В любом случае, версию с Занзасом нужно проверить еще несколько раз. Этот вариант один-единственный из всех возможных.

Савада мирно дремал на кровати Гокудеры, который таки заставил Тсуну перелечь на нее вместо того, чтобы спать на полу. Мальчишка до ужаса боялся прикосновений — абсолютно любых, потому отказывался даже от того, чтобы спать на кровати, и это несколько раздражало блондина, который привык уже делить место со своим другом.

«Может ли это быть потому, что я признался ему?» - размышляет парень, однако этот вариант сразу отметается — Тсуна спокойно обнимал его и ночевал после тех слов, и вроде даже не был против отношений, как помнил Хаято.

Его взгляд привлекла пачка денег, торчащая из кармана куртки Тсуны, и это было странно — обычно у юноши не было денег. Может, колется? Хотя стал бы Тсуна колоться? Господи, только бы не это...

Блондин аккуратно взял руку друга в свою, осматривая вены на предмет укалывания. Подобного не было — только синяки на запястьях, словно кто-то сжимал руки, не отпуская. Опасения были худшими, и блондин, прикрыв глаза, аккуратно стянул с обнаженного мальчишки одеяло.

На бедрах были заметны явные синяки — скорее всего, их с силой сжимали; вывод напрашивается один.

Тсуна, кто это сделал?

Дино возился на кухне, снимая готовые креветки с огня, когда услышал стук каблуков сапог в коридоре, и он не ошибся — пришел Кея. Он даже не заглянул на кухню, видимо, проигнорировав прибытие итальянца, и сразу же улегся на кровать, раскрывая нетбук и срочно строча кому-то сообщение; наверное, блондин бы и расстроился, если бы не заметил того, что чайник уже успел закипеть, следовательно, пора бы и чаем заняться.

- Приветствую, - это было произнесено тогда, когда итальянец вошел в комнату вместе с кастрюлей и чайником с заваркой, и ему ответили только кивком и заинтересованным взглядом, который сразу же потух, вновь читая сообщения.

- Как съездил? - кажется, вопрос звучал обыденно, и Дино только вздохнул, усаживаясь на кровать и стараясь собрать мысли в кучу, чтобы связать какую-то цепочку.

- Никак. Без наследства остался. Что-то произошло? - юноша нахмурился, наблюдая за тем, как быстро пальцы набирают текст и отправляют его кому-то, и только тогда Кея как-то среагировал на ответ своего соседа, прикрыв глаза.

Кусакабе писал о том, что находился в парке, где, по словам Мукуро, в тот день он пил вместе с Занзасом; и однокурсников парень там не видел, хотя пьянствующие подростки ошивались там слишком часто, и найти там обоих ребят было, как в воду плюнуть. Следовательно, в парке ни Мукуро, ни Занзас не появлялись. Это бесило.

- Тсуна отчисляется из университета, что-то произошло, - немного помолчав, ответил японец, после чего закрыл крышку ноутбука и посмотрел на блондина. Того как током дернуло.

- Повтори. - Жестко и неверяще; настолько непривычен был тон Дино сейчас, что Хибари вновь вздохнул.

- Я неясно сказал? Тсуна отчисляется. У него есть на это причины.

- Какие у него могут быть причины?! Он всю жизнь мечтал здесь учиться!

Каваллоне практически подскочил с места; его голос сорвался. Парень не верил в то, что его друг, Савада Тсунаеши, с которым он провел не один год вместе, вдруг решил уйти, ничего не сказав — он прекрасно помнил, как Савада вместе с Гокудерой каждый день занимался по три часа по тем наукам, которые нужно было сдавать на вступительных экзаменах, помнил, как был рад мальчишка, когда получил письмо с уведомлением, что он таки принят на бюджет и станет учиться наравне с остальными. «Что-то случилось..» Кея не станет умалчивать ситуацию, просто коротко ее обрисует — следовательно, такая формулировка говорит о том, что японец сам ничего не знает, но старается разобраться в этом деле.

- Я к Тсуне, - резко проговорил парень, раскрывая двери и собираясь уходить, как негромкий голос заставил его остановиться:

- Он не живет больше в общежитии. Найдешь его у Гокудеры, адрес посмотри в папке.

- Ну и тварь ты, - процедил блондин сквозь зубы, внимательно смотря на юношу. - Поехал бы и узнал все вместо того, чтобы время тянуть.

Кея только хмыкнул. Все люди бывают на эмоциях, и Дино слишком уж загнул вместо того, чтобы разобраться в ситуации; впрочем, японца это не касается.

- Гокудера, - тихо зовет Тсунаеши, и парень сразу переводит на него внимательный взгляд; блондин настолько сильно увлекся заботой о мальчишке, что забыл про свою работу, а потому сейчас занимался статьями, пока друг спал. Но сейчас Савада проснулся и звал по имени, что было впервые, а потому парень, переволновавшись, не мог не ответить.

- Что такое?

- Сюда Занзас с Мукуро могут придти, - это было произнесено почти шепотом. Кажется, в данный момент мальчишка чувствовал себя намного лучше; конечно, он бледнел при каждом своем воспоминании, но сейчас он понимал, что находится в относительной безопасности, а потому лишь обнимал одеяло, боясь в одно мгновение остаться без него и понять, что все еще находится в той квартире, пытаясь вырваться и вытолкнуть языком самодельный кляп изо рта; но здесь — Хаято, который, услышав имена, нахмуривается. - Не пускай их, пожалуйста. Скажи всем, что ты меня не видел.

- Хорошо, - блондин кивает, и на какое-то мгновение ему становится злостно на душе. Прямо сейчас хочется пойти и убить этих иродов; и, судя по тому, как Тсуна молча оценивает злость Хаято на лице, становится понятно, что Гокудера не ошибся в выводах.

Блондин боится сделать что-то не так, но он садится рядом с Тсуной и крепко прижимает мальчишку к себе вместе с одеялом; тот выдыхает куда-то в плечо, боясь прикосновений, но чувствуя, что его прижимают с заботой и теплом, он перестает бояться и в неосознанный момент крепко обнимает своего друга, утыкаясь ему в плечо. С Хаято не страшно, Хаято никогда не хотел сделать ему больно, он не такой, как Мукуро. И уж лучше пусть его имеет друг, чем непонятный человек — Гокудера никогда не поступит неправильно, он любит Тсуну. А Тсуна теперь готов, произносит про себя с горькой усмешкой мальчишка, и не отпускает блондина, который треплет его по волосам.

- Я убью их, если они придут. Больше никто не посмеет тебя и пальцем тронуть. Мы вместе вернемся в университет, и я буду всегда защищать тебя, - шепчет блондин, понимая, что ему самому больно колет в сердце, когда он понимает, что пришлось пережить другу. - И не переживай, зачислят обратно. Хибари тоже всех поколотит, он не любит нарушителей, которыми они являются...

- По мне так видно, что произошло? - этот вопрос выходит резким, противным на вкус для Савады, и блондин кивает, целуя в макушку своего друга.

Их уединение прервал звонок в дверь, и, тяжело вздохнув, осьминожка отпускает мальчишку, давая ему понять, что они находятся в реальности и ничего плохого она все еще не предвещает. Спустившись по лестнице на первый этаж, парень смотрит в дверной глазок и удивляется, когда видит гостем Дино — того самого блондина, который ранее жил в одном детдоме вместе с Савадой.

- Чего тебе? - недовольно смотрит парень, когда открывает дверь.

- Пусти меня к Тсуне, - требовательно произносит итальянец, но тут же замолкает, теребя замок куртки в пальцах. - Кея сказал, что Тсуна сейчас у тебя. Я хочу его навестить и узнать, почему он уходит — скорее всего, его заставили...

- Разбирайся с Мукуро и Занзасом, а не с Савадой, - отрезает парень, собираясь закрыть дверь, но Дино не позволяет ему этого сделать, пролезая мимо косяка внутрь, и тогда Хаято сдается. - Эти двое заставили его забрать документы и изнасиловали, как я понял. Так что житья им не будет, завтра же на учебу выйду и обоих изобью.

- Спасибо, - коротко кивает блондин. - Передавай Тсуне привет, вытащи его погулять, иначе он умрет от одиночества и не вырвется обратно в жизнь. Удачи.

Хаято молча закрывает дверь за итальянцем и смотрит на мальчишку, который выглядывает из-за двери — по выражению его лица ясно, что он не слышал разговора и не видел вошедшего — слишком страшно ему, Савада боится, что его навещали одногруппники, те самые, видеть которых не хочется до конца жизни.

- Поставь фильм, я чай поставлю. Дино приходил, привет передавал, - заставляет себя улыбнуться парень и отправляется на кухню, откуда через десять минут забирает не только чайник, но и кошку.

- Кея.

Голос итальянца звучит резко и неприятно, и, когда Хибари просыпается, то чувствует на себе ненавидящий взгляд Каваллоне, который практически испепеляет его; парень недовольно обнимает подушку, когда слышит очередное обращение к себе.

- Кто занимается расследованием того, что произошло с Тсуной?

- Я, Фонг и Рокудо Мукуро, - несколько задумавшись, отвечает парень. - Мы отвечаем за безопасность учеников и за дисциплину, потому такие случаи лежат на нас. При этом ты бы тоже мог помочь, если бы не уезжал, а так уже поздно — я нашел тех, кто избил Тсуну.

- Хм, вот как, - Дино замолкает, закладывая руки за спину и начиная ходить по комнате. Соорудив мысль, он продолжил: - Если бы ты действительно нашел нарушителей, то давно бы мог наказать их, но ты скрываешь информацию — следовательно, знаешь о преступлении и покрываешь их. Занзаса с Мукуро, - поймав на себе недоуменный сонный взгляд, пояснил парень, после чего уселся на кровать, расставив ноги. - Эти двое изнасиловали мальчишку, после чего заставили забрать документы из университета. Ты что, покрываешь честь комитетов? Или ты сам, может быть, соучастник, хм? - внимательно смотрит Дино, после чего ухмыляется, укладываясь на кровать и закидывая руки за голову. - Я был о тебе лучшего мнения. Теперь ты мне мерзок.

Хибари даже закашлялся, утыкаясь лицом в подушку и осмысливая полученную информацию. То есть Дино знает, что Саваду не только избили, но и изнасиловали, значит, он узнал это от Тсуны — следовательно, свою работу Каваллоне выполнил.

- Не суди предвзято. Я только час назад нашел доказательства причастности этих двоих, - мрачно отзывается Хибари, но парень словно не слышит его, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли, и японец тяжело вздыхает. Впервые он говорил спокойным тоном с итальянцем, он даже был рад приезду блондина и в каком-то смысле его ждал, но, черт подери, что за херня происходит на его глазах?

Пора спать, точно пора спать.

С утра Дино даже не поздоровался с Кеей, хотя обычно это делал; толкнув его нечаянно в коридоре, не извинился, а только шикнул, с ненавистью смотря на юношу, и это бесило. Бесило столь сильно, что Кея был готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы вернуть обычного итальянца обратно; кажется, что Дино был только нужен повод для ссоры — сразу вспоминается тот день, когда японец впервые засомневался в предложении дружбы от Каваллоне. Понимается сейчас, что сделал Хибари это не зря.

Хотя хочется еще раз почувствовать, что в спину ему Дино смотрит с улыбкой, хочется опять непринужденных разговоров. Но всего этого не будет; Хибари даже отпросился с лекций, решив с головой погрузиться в проблему Савады.

- Доброе утро, Фонг. Пройдите ко мне, будьте добры, - произносит парень, после чего входит в кабинет, прижимая к себе папку с бумагами. Когда китаец садится в кресло напротив стола Хибари, тот рассказывает ему всю историю, сопоставляя факты с фактами и полностью доказывая ими свою теорию; в конце он даже упоминает имя Дино, что числится в дисциплинарном комитете, и Фонг недовольно щурится, припоминая блондина.

- Я не верю в то, что подобное мог учинить Мукуро. Только не он, - произносит Фонг одними губами, вмиг побледнев, и Хибари еле сдерживает усмешку. - Тсуна не давал показаний в полиции? Заявление писал?

- У меня только одно условие, - отвечает Кея, подумав. - Мы восстанавливаем обратно Саваду, а Мукуро будет отчислен вместе с Занзасом. Первого — по собственному желанию, а на Шрама набрано и так достаточное количество компромата — у него посещаемость слишком низкая, проступков много, ни одной оценки. В таком случае Мукуро сможет избежать суда — как я вижу, для Вас это тема больная, а потому могу предложить только такой вариант. Как глава комитета безопасности, вы должны понимать, что прощать такое не следует.

- Будет сделано, - соглашается китаец, понимая, что выбора перед ним не поставили, и слабо улыбнулся уголками губ. - Я самостоятельно разберусь с ананасом, заставлю его вымаливать прощения на коленях перед Тсуной. Не думаю, что мальчик такого заслуживал, а потому Рокудо должен быть наказан по всей строгости.

«Как бы я его ни любил», - добавляет мысленно Фонг, прикрывая глаза.

- Свободны, - кивает Хибари. - Сделайте так, чтобы эти люди до понедельника в университете уже не числились. Я должен дать Тсунаеши Саваде шанс на дальнейшее обучение.

Вторые сутки, третьи — и японец уже не замечает того, что происходит вокруг него. Он с головой погрузился в учебу и работу в комитете, за что ему выдали неплохую стипендию, после чего отец выслал небольшое количество средств на следующий месяц; Дино, кажется, напрочь забыл про существование своего соседа — перестал готовить, перестал разговаривать вообще. Савада на лекциях так и не появлялся, а Мукуро получил свое — несмотря на прирожденную ловкость и умение драться, он был избит Гокудерой и Каваллоне, на что оба комитета закрыли глаза, даже не отметив потасовку в личных делах мальчишек. Внутри Кея просто сгорал от своего одиночества. Именно одиночества — других собеседников, кроме Дино, у парня просто не было. В такие моменты он понимал, что находится в состоянии зависимости от этого несносного блондина, который делал нарочитый вид, словно не замечает брюнета, который, кажется, уже до смерти скурился, прожигая себе фильтром пальцы; просто забывал вовремя тушить сигарету.

Только тогда, когда в списке отчисленных появились имена обидчиков Тсуны, а внизу были приписки: «Дисциплинарный Комитет и Комитет безопасности не возражают против отчисления», итальянец удивленно посмотрел на Хибари. И все. Никаких слов, никакого изменения отношения к юноше — все то же холодное безразличие и молчание, которое иногда убивает.

Это больно.

Гокудера улыбнулся и подошел к старосте после уроков, предлагая себя взять в комитет третьим участником, даже не зная того, что скоро в списке он станет вторым ввиду того, что Каваллоне делами комитета просто-напросто не занимается; блондин несдержанно благодарил темноволосого юношу, заставляя того нахмуриться.

Не один Кея ходил мрачным по коридорам университета. Фонг продолжал патрулировать территорию, временами заходя в кабинеты комитетов и сдавая отчеты для того, чтобы Хибари мог с ними ознакомиться.

Больно, когда понимаешь, что любимый тобой человек оказывается нижайшей сволочью, что закатывает истерику и орет на тебя; что, думал, сможешь вертеть мною, как только захочешь? Пока вел себя ненормально, но не нарушал правил — на это можно было закрыть глаза; но тут ананас совершил преступление не только против закона, но и против Фонга, изменив ему, и даже не удосужился попросить прощения. Это убивало морально, убивало изнутри. Пусть возвращается в Осаку — здесь Рокудо делать нечего. Он должен исчезнуть из жизни китайца как можно скорее.

- Возвращайся в университет, - улыбается Хаято, когда Тсуна доверчиво обнимает его, свободной рукой гладя котенка. - Об инциденте никто не знает, кроме Хибари и Фонга — они отчислили этих уродов, постарались. Тебе справку выписали, что ты болел все это время.

Савада удивленно смотрит на своего друга, после чего улыбка слезает с его лица, и мальчишка тяжело вздыхает — университет сейчас кажется ему самой страшной вещью, что может случиться в его жизни, но блондин так не думает. В подтверждение своих слов он крепко обнимает шатена и целует его в уголок губ — подбадривающе и совсем не так противно, как мог бы это сделать кто-нибудь другой.

Он бездумно кивает головой, прижимаясь крепче, и только гладит котенка по шерсти, заставляя того мурлыкать от ласки и счастья.

**13.**

- Теперь по твоей глупости мы отчислены, мусор, - кажется, Занзас вот-вот зарычит от злости, после чего прижмет ананаса к стене и убьет его к чертям собачьим, но тот только усмехается, прикуривая сигаретку; кажется, он призадумался на минутку и теперь внимательно обдумывает поступившие в голову мысли, стараясь расставить их по своим местам, после чего — закончить. В этот момент Шрам притихает, наблюдая за Рокудо, что затягивается сизым дымом, выпуская его через полные губы и снова забирая порцию внутрь легких — возможно, когда-нибудь парень просто задохнется от количества выкуренных сигарет, только ананаса это не ебет. Ни практически, ни теоретически.

Синеволосый опускает сигарету в пепельницу и откидывается на спинку дивана; сейчас ему приходится жить на съемной квартире, деньги для которой ему предоставили родители, поняв, что у сына нет жилья. Помимо университета нужно думать о том, где бы найти работу и как бы устроиться в жизни, после чего уже возвращаться на учебу. Это, конечно, вариант хороший, но план нужно воплощать в жизнь, а уж куда и зачем идти — парень понятия не имеет.

- Ищи работу или бей Тсуну, - мрачно отвечает Мукуро, прикрывая глаза и подбирая сигарету тонкими пальцами; сейчас больше всего хочется напиться, и сделать это до такой степени, чтобы больше не просыпаться и не вспоминать того, что произошло. Казалось, Фонг должен был оставить Рокудо в университете, но он поступил совершенно иначе — именно так, как предсказать ананас не смог, потому теперь оставалось грызть локти. - Только это ничего не изменит.

- Хотя я бы с удовольствием наподдавал Тсуне, чтобы больше не смел кому-то нас палить, - Занзас призадумывается, - просто бы преподал ему урок. На будущее. Ну, черт с ним. Я-то найду работу, у меня уже есть от ребят варианты. А ты куда подашься? Продавцом в какой-нибудь ларек? Или на панель пойдешь? - кажется, предлагая подобное, Занзас хотел лишь посмеяться; и он получил к этому повод, когда увидел недовольную мину на лице собеседника. Именно собеседника — не друга, хотя тот и предоставил временное жилье Шраму. - Ладно, не пойдешь ты на панель, - в голосе Шрама проскользнули нотки, которые могли бы выражать жалость. - Вместе с нашими постараюсь тебя устроить.

- Это с кем? - Мукуро поинтересовался, всем своим тоном выражая безразличие; истлевшая сигарета жгла ему пальцы, заставляя их пожелтеть от копоти, но, кажется, парень не обращал на это никакого внимания, навострив уши. «Отличное безразличие», - отметил про себя Занзас, но ответил.

- Вария. Не слышал про такую, знаю. Независимая группировка. Мы в системе, однако помимо нее у нас и свои дела есть. Кто-то учится, кто-то работает. Не так давно вошли, все еще относительно молодые, - объяснил Шрам, склоняя голову. - Могу тебе предложить небольшую вакансию, вопрос, сможешь ли ты... Нет, я уверен, что сможешь. Захочешь ли. Тридцать процентов с продаж — твои.

- Толкать что-то, что ли? - заинтересовавшись, Мукуро разлегся на диване, подперев голову рукой. - И что же? Хотя, я все равно согласен.

- Товар, что еще. Таблетки, любой ассортимент — хочешь, амфетамином промышляй, берут его чаще. Или же герычем, многие боятся, потому клиентов не так много, но доход с него больше. Точно согласен?

- Господи, точно. Только научи, как это делается, - кивнул юноша, внимательно смотря на своего собеседника. Тот только кивнул в ответ, подавляя зевок.

Тсуна лежал на животе, обнимая подушку обеими руками, и Гокудера только улыбался, приподнявшись на локте для того, чтобы было удобнее наблюдать за спящим мальчишкой. Тот тихонько посапывал носом — кажется, Савада умудрился простудиться, но такие мелочи жизни не могли не радовать блондина — мальчишка вышел на учебу всего лишь неделю назад, но он смог все-таки восстановиться, а после чего и не бояться лишний раз прикасаться к кому-либо; травма, скорее всего, все еще оставалась где-то внутри Тсуны, но тот выглядел уже намного спокойнее, чем раньше.

Будильник сегодня не прозвенит — в воскресенье никто не учится, только Гокудера может пару часов поработать за компьютером, если у него появится на это желание; но желания никакого пока что не появлялось — парень лишь наблюдал за спящим Тсуной, чей нос щекотали слабые солнечные лучи, побуждая к пробуждению. Тот только отвернулся от них и натянул на себя одеяло.

Скучно. Лица мальчишки больше видеть блондин не может, а потому он лишь аккуратно пробирается под одеяло и обнимает Саваду со спины, прижимая к себе и чувствуя его горячее тело своим. Даже если прерван контакт визуальный, можно восстановить тактильный? Наверное, Савада думает точно так же — он накрывает руки блондина своими, прижимаясь к нему ответно; как верно предполагает Хаято, мальчишка не открывает глаз, только-только просыпаясь, не собирается подниматься с кровати и что-либо делать. Гокудера только слышит тихий вздох Тсуны и обнимает того крепче.

- Доброе утро, - парень шепчет это, утыкаясь в затылок Тсуны губами, и тот что-то неразборчиво отвечает, переворачиваясь на другой бок лицом к парню и крепко обнимая его. Наверное, именно сейчас Гокудера доволен, как никогда раньше.

Мать приехала еще неделю назад до того, как Тсуна стал ходить на учебу, и, застав парней лежащими в одной кровати, не смогла не придти к надлежащему выводу; конечно, она уже наблюдала подобное ранее, ведь мальчишка не первый раз оставался ночевать у Хаято, но что-то неуловимое изменилось в обоих. Препятствовать подобному она сочла глупым занятием, а потому просто закрыла глаза: если уж ее сын — гей, то это не лечится; если же нет, то это пройдет, главное дать ребенку попробовать этот плод. Не понравится — бросит и другой найдет; если же препятствовать, то отношения подобного рода он может счесть романтическими и уж точно постарается вести себя по-геройски по отношению к Саваде, и подобное было бы глупым. Конечно, блондин рассказал ей всю ситуацию тогда, когда пришел на час раньше, чем Тсуна — того попросили задержаться после лекций для подготовки выступления на новый год. Мать только посочувствовала, но выражать своего мнения не стала — оно было излишним; главное, что все к этому времени уже утряслось.

Уже пора завтракать, но блондин не спешит будить мальчишку; мать наверняка ушла на работу — она была дежурным врачом в травмпункте, а потому работала посменно, и иногда рабочий график выбивался и на выходные дни, к чему блондин всегда был готов. Лишь когда Тсуна сонно пошевелился и раскрыл глаза, Хаято смог понять, что теперь можно и просыпаться по-настоящему, а потому парень спокойно поднялся с кровати, усаживаясь и расцепляя объятия.

- Завтракать будешь? - получив в ответ кивок, он был удовлетворен таким ответом, а потому не особо одеваясь — лишь натянув на ноги джинсы, Гокудера спустился вниз по лестнице на кухню, дабы поставить греться чайник и включить рисоварку. Бутерброды, конечно, дело, но постоянно лепить их к яичнице уже сильно приелось, а потому юноша спокойно наблюдал за тем, как быстро разогревается рис и начинает вариться. Травы были засыпаны в чайник, после чего туда отправился и лимон, позволяя чайнику на небольшое время остыть для того, чтобы с новой силой начать кипятить воду.

И только тогда, когда проснувшийся наконец Тсуна обнял его со спины, блондин понял, что началось действительно хорошее утро.

Дино ушел с раннего утра — он таки нашел себе работу, и теперь он работал в ночные смены на автомойке, редко когда позволяя себе действительно выспаться, однако выходной парень почему-то решил провести не в кровати, а отправился гулять с одногруппниками. Кею это не волновало, это ничуть не могло волновать брюнета, который мрачно обнимал подушку и старался всеми силами выбить из головы мысли об итальянце. Учеба идет отлично, особо стараться не приходится; уровень нарушений значительно снизился, наконец-таки позволяя парню придти в себя и оценить ситуацию, в которой он находится. Ситуацию можно было назвать хорошей: деньги есть, жилье есть, учеба идет на отлично и дела в комитете тоже, однако кое-что действительно мучило парня.

Дино Каваллоне. Блондин, который живет с ним в одной комнате и когда-то даже предложил обоим стать друзьями; парень, с которым было интересно общаться, даже если Кея постоянно осаждал его своими репликами; было в этом парне то упорство, которое Хибари смог оценить только тогда, когда общение прекратилось. Сошло на ноль в буквальном смысле; даже приветствовать друг друга они не стали. Пару раз, конечно, Хибари пытался разбудить его и один раз даже обратился к нему, как к старосте группы, однако ничего в ответ он не получил, кроме игнора. Возможно, это было невежливо по отношению к брюнету, который, как считал, ничем не заслужил подобного отношения к себе, но об этом было намного проще не думать. Выкинуть из головы все мысли окончательно и переключиться на учебу — разве это сложно? Да, сложно, когда понимаешь, что больше переключаться не на что. Хотелось говорить с Дино, возможно, даже улыбнуться ему; бесило то, что все внимание блондина сейчас было направлено на кого-то другого, а Хибари был проигнорирован. Кея разобрался. Почему, черт возьми?

Не нужно было соглашаться на эту чертову дружбу. Конечно, японец не предполагал, что разрыв будет болезненным, но в следующий раз парень не проштрафится. Он точно понимает, что больше никому не поверит даже на маленькую йоту. Никогда.

Это выбивает из колеи.

«Хватит», - решительно пресекает собственные мысли юноша, но понимает, что ему нечем их заменить. Когда хочется кого-то рядом, то становишься готовым на все; Хибари помнил, как иногда хотел задушить в объятиях своего кота просто за то, что он был слишком мил. Хотелось прикасаться, и сейчас это работало на Дино, на этого глупого и несносного итальянца.

Черт побери, так и до признаний в любви недалеко.

Каваллоне в этот момент находился на площади, сидя у фонтана и закуривая сигарету на пару со своим одногруппником. Тот что-то рассказывал о своей прошлой пьянке с друзьями, находя нелепые ситуации смешными, и блондин даже старался уместно смеяться, в мыслях находясь слишком далеко от этого места. Савада вернулся на учебу, жил то в общежитии, то у Гокудеры, выглядел сносно и даже улыбался в ответ на попытки блондина разговорить его; Энма объяснил, что большую часть времени Тсуна сейчас отдает своему парню, который явно способствует поправке мальчишки, и итальянец, безусловно, был рад этому. Хибари действительно постарался на пару с Фонгом и Хаято — они не только наподдавали Занзасу с Мукуро, но и умудрились добиться отчисления обоих из университета. И Дино прекрасно понимает, что теперь ведет себя слишком отвратительно по отношению к Кее, который вообще перестал разговаривать после попыток блондина игнорировать его.

Впрочем, это и к лучшему — нечего общаться слишком непродуктивно. Да, Дино хотел переделать этого парня, заставить мыслить нормально, но оказалось, что он вполне самодостаточен и сам понимает, что может сделать в меру своих сил. Такие люди в друзьях не нуждаются, в этом Каваллоне не может ошибиться. Да, он совершил промах один раз, но в этот раз он обязательно его избежит. В конце концов, блондин совершенно неинтересен Хибари.

Парень откидывается на спинку скамьи, когда к ним подходят остальные одногруппники; пара девушек мрачно окидывает их взглядом — у них была запланирована поездка на этот день, но пацаны все испортили, велев явиться на прогулку. Конечно, музей или выставку — Дино не помнит, что именно — можно посетить и в другое время, однако понять девушек блондин мог точно так же, как и не мог понять себя.

- Пойдем в «Восток-Запад», там хорошее меню, - выносит вердикт один из мальчишек, и остальные его поддерживают. Что нужно на данный момент? Напиться. И не суть важно, как именно, хотя хорошая выпивка денег стоит.

- Сегодня можно и прогуляться, - предлагает Савада, на что парень только отрицательно кивает головой. Никакого желания прохлаждаться сегодня на улице не было — было достаточно теплого мальчишки под боком, работы, для которой нужно было сесть за компьютер; помимо всего этого, у парня была еще большая коллекция фильмов, что они еще не успели пересмотреть с Тсуной, а потому прогуляться можно и завтра. Можно и послезавтра, если будет сильное желание — зачем сейчас морозить пятые точки на улице, когда можно остаться в тепле?

- Если ты хочешь с кем-то увидеться, - подумав, отвечает блондин, - то просто позови сюда. Не хочу на улице студиться, - кажется, мальчишка совершенно не против такого ответа; блондин только касается его полных губ своими, ловя нижнюю и чуть засасывая — нежно и крепко прижимая к себе мальчишку просто потому, что пока он на большее не способен; Савада совершенно не умеет целоваться, но он отвечает — робко, мягко, но все равно старается.

- Тогда можно будет позвать Энму, мы его давно не видели, - отстраняясь и утыкаясь в плечо блондину, произносит мальчишка; его плечи накрывают ладони Гокудеры, который кивнул и уткнулся ему в макушку.

Завтрак был давно уже закончен, как и мытье посуды, и сейчас оставалось только подняться наверх, чтобы можно было удобно устроиться, однако спешить было некуда, и Тсуна так и оставался в объятиях парня до тех пор, пока не вспомнил про телефон. Мягко отстранившись, он набрал текст сообщения, после чего отправил его брату; в нем была просьба заскочить на часик-другой домой к Гокудере. Энма придет, парнишка знает это, а потому не беспокоится напрасно.

- И куда мне, блять?

Мукуро злится, запрятав пакетик с порошком во внутренний карман куртки, и поспешно идет за Занзасом, который явно спешит; тот не оглядывается, усмехаясь про себя, и идет дальше. Парень недовольно фыркает.

Перед ними — обычный бар-забегаловка, где вряд ли может появиться кто-то из полицейских, не обращая внимания на подобный маленький притон, в котором практически не бывает происшествий; и Рокудо отправляют в нем сразу же в небольшую комнатушку, веля сидеть там и ждать клиентов. Как объяснили ему мимоходом, ранее здесь был другой барыга, которому пришлось уехать в другой город, и сейчас был нужен другой продавец, на чье место и назначили юношу; и тот спокойно ждал того, кто первым решит купить себе удовольствие. «Слишком мало опыта у тебя, чтобы ходить и толкать самостоятельно — посмотри пока на людей, потом станешь понимать, кто твой потенциальный клиент», - пояснил Шрам. Когда дверь открылась и в комнату вошел неказистый мальчишка в забавной шапке, Мукуро было хотел встать, но успокоился.

- Дня тебе, неудачник, - произнесло недоразумение, по-хозяйски усаживаясь на стул. - Теперь у тебя есть помощник, и зовут его Франом, - мальчик криво усмехнулся, натягивая шапку на зеленые волосы. - Никогда такого не видел, не подскажешь, где он может находиться?

- Ты еще кто такой? - ананас мрачно поинтересовался у мальчишки, а тот был готов уже дать ответ, когда в комнатушку ворвался второй юноша. Его светлые волосы практически скрывали глаза, а сам он достаточно странно улыбался; первым его движением был плавный запуск ножа в шляпу мальчишки, на что тот скорчил болезненное лицо.

- Бел-семпай, не делайте так, - голос звучал протяжно и жалобно, - мне, между прочим, больно.

- Заткнись, лягушка, - вошедший блондин усмехнулся, после чего повернулся к синеволосому парню, который вовсю улыбался, сощурившись, и наблюдал за сложившейся ситуацией. - Его зовут Фран или просто лягушка, и-ши-ши, - смех звучал слишком неестественно. - Твой новый помощник. Выебет мозг на раз, так что ты и впрямь неудачник, Рокудо Мукуро.

- А ты тогда кто?

Вопрос, наверное, встал ребром, ибо блондин слишком удивился и смерил юношу высокомерным взглядом; вытащив же нож из своей шапки, лягушонок согнул его и бросил в руку своему семпаю — так, кажется, назвал его Фран.

- Принц Бельфегор, для тебя — Ваше Высочество, - блондин криво ухмыльнулся, после чего отошел к двери. - Удачно вам развлечься, ребятишки. И, - остановившись, Бельфегор поправил свою челку, разглаживая, - я слежу за тобой. Посмей только что-то не так сделать.

- Я сам убью его, семпай, если ананасик проштрафится. Верно, Рокудо? - зеленоволосый мальчишка улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку стула. - Кто-нибудь из клиентов подошел?

- Пока что нет, - возможно, Принц посерьезнел, но юноше так и не удалось этого увидеть; он увидел только спину Бельфегора и закрывшуюся за ним дверь.

Хибари лежал на кровати, поставив на себя ноутбук, и лениво просматривал в интернете новости по городу, вчитываясь в каждую строку. Не то чтобы его это очень интересовало, однако скуку очень хотелось развеять, а потому он читал криминальные сводки, надеясь найти что-либо стоящее. Увы, ничего стоящего он не нашел — был убит мелкий барыга, что сбывал молодежи наркоту, правда, место его работы так и не обнаружили; молодежная группировка «Вария» вновь взялась за свое — кто-то из ребят решил работать вышибалой, кажется, его звали Леви, и получил свое. Наказания парень избежал и теперь скрывался где-то в Токио, впрочем, как и остальные варийцы.

Когда блондин вошел в комнату, Хибари даже не заметил его и не наблюдал за тем, как обычно переодевается Дино и собирает свои тетради; однако некоторый шум пакетов привлек внимание японца, а итальянец подал голос.

- Ты готовил ужин?

Странно, уже около двух недель Каваллоне подобного вопроса не задавал; Хибари лишь отрицательно помотал головой, возвращаясь к чтению сводок. Он слышал, как вздыхает Каваллоне, начиная греметь посудой, и японец даже удивился — Дино решил вновь готовить? Нахрена, вопрос, если он с таким рвением игнорировал все свои обязанности и вообще не разговаривал с Кеей?

- Завтра купи продуктов, - устало произнес блондин, начиная чистить картофель к супу. Сосед лишь удивленно изогнул бровь, с интересом наблюдая за ним. - Да, я вновь буду готовить, и прошу прощения за всю ту хрень, - кажется, произносить данные слова итальянцу было тяжело, но тот продолжал. - Главного ты добился — теперь Тсуна в безопасности, и я понимаю, что ты не мог предотвратить того, что случилось. Поэтому я прошу прощения, Кея. Надеюсь, ты меня понимаешь, и вновь позволишь мне принимать участие в делах комитета. Я это не ради характеристики делаю, даже не думай. Просто мне хотелось бы все исправить.

Каваллоне не был похож на самого себя, когда говорил так; парень сидел на стуле, не поднимая взгляд на японца, что внимательно слушал его, и чистил картошку. Голос блондина был слишком тих и устал для того, чтобы можно было подумать на ложь; и, конечно, Кея не стал ничего подозревать.

Хибари все-таки влюбился в этого персонажа и прекрасно осознавал это; проблема только в одном — нужно действовать рассудком, а не сердцем. Впрочем, причин для того, чтобы напрасно дуться, не было совсем; и японец произнес в ответ короткое «Да», после чего отнес кастрюлю с очищенным картофелем на кухню.

Ведь так проще, усмехнулся юноша, затягиваясь сигаретой и наблюдая за тем, как блондин хозяйничает на кухне.

**14.**

- Доброе утро, - сонно произносит Дино, и японец удивленно смотрит на него, пытаясь вспомнить то, что было вчера. Кажется, блондин принес с собой продукты, принялся за готовку, после чего накормил своего соседа по комнате; а сегодня он еще и здоровается с Хибари. Все встает на свои места.

- Кому доброе, а кому и нет, - отвечает в привычном себе духе Кея, переодеваясь в костюм и укладываясь обратно на кровать с ноутбуком. - Моя группа сегодня не учится, так что ходить на лекции придется только тебе, - усмехается юноша, загружая страницу соц.сети, после чего переводит внимательный взгляд на своего собеседника. Тот шумно зевает, потягиваясь и встряхивая голову для того, чтобы проснуться, но, кажется, это заставляет парня наоборот почувствовать всю сонливость. - Не спать.

- С хуя ли ты не учишься... Что, в кабинете сегодня я один сидеть стану? - интересуется блондин, получая в ответ усмешку Хибари.

Шесть утра. Безумно хочется спать дальше — кажется, вчера парни долго не могли уснуть, так как Хибари посвящал итальянца в дела комитета, сразу же расписывая тому обязанности, также упомянув о том, что с понедельника состав комитета полностью формируется и относится на проверку к секретарям — Хаято Гокудера был принят, несмотря на его характеристики и поведение. Так что сегодня нужно будет заставить блондина остаться, после чего наметить ему план действий на будущее время — скажем так, этого парня можно было бы оставить на патруль, в то время как заполнять бумаги станет Кея. Работа пойдет быстрее и продуктивнее, если Хаято переймет принципы Кеи.

- Не один. Я тоже буду для того, чтобы проинструктировать Гокудеру, - отозвался Хибари, загружая фильм. Часик у него свободный есть точно, можно и опоздать ненадолго сегодня — все равно в универе будет Дино, который помнит свои обязанности.

Хаято тем временем старался проснуться, как только мог; ему было настолько тепло и хорошо, что отпускать из объятий Морфея совсем не хотелось, даже если вместо этого ангела в руках был другой. Тсуна мирно посапывал, не собираясь вставать на лекции, которых, по сути, сегодня и не было, однако блондин должен был придти в комитет.

К десяти — про это парень напрочь забыл.

Савада двигается, стараясь улечься удобнее и подмять под себя подушку, и парень только крепче прижимает к себе мальчишку, не желая расставаться с теплом его тела; в реальность возвращает его только тихий зевок и разворот Тсуны, который обнимает блондина в ответ.

- На пары опоздаем, - мальчишка шепчет это и вновь закрывает глаза, показывая, что просыпаться он не хочет, но нужно. Гокудера только усмехается в ответ.

- Не опоздаем, их сегодня нет, - отвечает он и укрывает обоих одеялом. - Только мне к десяти в комитет нужно, к Хибари подойти.

- Надо позавтракать, - отзывается Савада, после чего вновь проваливается в сон. Блондин в ответ на это только прикрывает глаза, аккуратно отпуская мальчишку, и отправляется на кухню, стараясь проснуться и вспомнить все, что было вчера.

Вчера приходил Энма, с которым они посмотрели какой-то фильм и поговорили; Тсуна еще больше замкнулся, когда увидел брата — тот достаточно сильно похудел, скорее всего, от нервов за близнеца, и то, что произошло не так давно, все еще имело глубокий след в душе Энмы. Кажется, он переживал намного больше, чем его младший брат; и это сильно повлияло на младшего.

Гокудера вздохнул; он поставил чайник и разбил четыре яйца для омлета, после чего достал из холодильника молоко.

Грустно даже как-то. Нужно будет оставить Тсуну дома, хотя его можно и взять с собой, только вот чем он будет заниматься? Лучше пусть в компьютер поиграет, а погулять можно и позже. Из головы блондина совсем вылетел тот факт, что по прописке Тсуна должен жить в общежитии, а не дома у своего парня. Впрочем, волнует ли это его? Совсем нет.

Мукуро сидел на кровати, рассматривая купюры, что находились у него в руках; юноша хмурился. Выручка, надо сказать, была хорошей, особенно для того парня, который ни разу в жизни не зарабатывал денег; этого бы хватило, чтобы отдать половину стоимости съема квартиры. Ананас немного схитрил: понизив на пять процентов стоимость более дорогого вещества, он на двадцать повысил стоимость дешевого, поэтому покупки были достаточно хорошими и компенсировали любой убыток. Занзас не запретил ему самому назначать цены — главное, чтобы определенная сумма была выручена к окончанию, а потому Рокудо мог вертеться, как хотел.

Сейчас хотелось спать — бессонная ночь давала о себе знать; лягушонок старался заработать процент и себе, но получил по шаловливым рукам достаточно сильно, после чего был отправлен к Бельфегору обратно. Собственно, ничего в этом плохого не было — особенно уж для принца, который, похоже, оторвался на мальчишке с размахом.

Рокудо свалился на кровать и укрылся одеялом, не желая раздеваться. Занзас все еще не пришел — кажется, свалил по своим делам. «Ну и черт с ним», - подумал юноша, собираясь уснуть, когда на его телефон пришла смс-ка.

«Привет. Нужно заглянуть в комитет, в десять буду ждать». Это сообщение пришло от Фонга, и почему-то оно сразу встревожило юношу, который из сонного кота превратился в заинтересованного хорька. Сон больше не шел. На часах было шесть утра, что позволяло юноше прикорнуть еще на часик, после чего можно было и собираться, однако сон больше не шел, заставляя ананаса ворочаться в постели.

Какого черта этому Фонгу нужно?

- Отослал сообщение Тсуне, чтобы в десять пришел, - вздохнул Фонг, усаживаясь в кресло напротив Хибари. - Хочу взять его в свой комитет вместо Мукуро, иначе он просто закроется.

- Во сколько придет? - поинтересовался Хибари, раскладывая перед собой документы на подпись и занося нарушителей в список.

- В десять, - ответил ему китаец, после чего уложил голову на стол. - Не представляешь, насколько выматывает эта работа. Помимо всего прочего, старостой курса назначили меня... Плюсом работа в комитете, учеба — одни обязанности, что занимают огромное количество времени.

- Ясно. Дисциплинарный закроют? - голос Кеи был холоден, но Фонг не обратил на это никакого внимания — он успел несколько сдружиться с японцем и понимал, что они находятся на уровне «хороших знакомых». Снижать дистанцию никто не собирался, но пожаловаться было можно.

- Не закроют, скорее мой дисквалифицируют и переложат обязанности на тебя. Ты уже успел зарекомендовать себя. Или же нас объединят, - китаец не поднимал головы, всем своим видом показывая, насколько он устал и хочет спать. Кея его отчасти понимал: он сам устал достаточно сильно для того, чтобы улечься на диван, но личные дела студентов желали получить некоторые записи, чем Хибари и занялся, прочитав все документы и подписав их. - Кстати, в кабинете информатики был сломан компьютер во время драки буквально двадцать минут назад, забыл сказать. Предлагаю наложить штраф, который в два раза будет превышать стоимость нового компьютера. Или же лишить стипендии на полгода для того, чтобы можно было приобрести новый.

- Кто нарушитель?

- Два пацана со второго курса, имена здесь, личные дела — вот, - Фонг придвинул к Кее папку, в которой содержались вышеуказанные элементы, после чего поднялся. - Удачи тебе. А я пойду освежусь, - вздохнул парень вновь, отправляясь к двери.

- В десять тогда сбор в моем кабинете для всех, - кивнул японец, продолжая заниматься документами.

Ехать на метро вдвоем было немного странно для обоих парней: Тсуна лежал на плече Хаято и досыпал свои сны, а тот лишь задумчиво трепал его по волосам, наблюдая за индикатором остановок. Через пятнадцать минут они уже должны были приехать, и Хаято думал о том, какое задание получит от Хибари; и, конечно, работать вместе с ним блондин был даже очень не против. Несмотря на всю неприязнь к своему старосте, Гокудера понимал, что контроль и разбирательства, которые учиняет глава дисциплинарного комитета, приносят только пользу: если бы не похожие между собой Фонг и Хибари, то Мукуро и Занзас остались бы учиться в университете, а ушел бы именно Савада.

Естественно, по такому критерию и Хаято согласится участвовать в подобных мероприятиях.

- Входи, - доносится из кабинета до Хаято, когда он стучится в дверь; и блондин заходит вместе с Савадой. Внутри находятся оба главы комитетов, и Фонг улыбается, когда видит мальчишку вместе с блондином.

- Хорошо, что вы вместе пришли, - проговаривает Фонг, не сводя внимательного взгляда с кареглазого мальчишки, - Тсуне дошла смс-ка о том, что он должен придти в мой кабинет, но ты сразу меня нашел. Долго искал?

- Мне не приходила никакая смс-ка, я вместе с Гокудерой пришел, - озадаченно посмотрел ответно Савада. - А что случилось?

- Странно. Мне приходил отчет о доставке, - удивленно произнес Фонг, доставая из кармана мобильный телефон и тут же хмурясь.

Сообщение было отправлено другому адресату. К счастью, деньги на счету все еще оставались.

«Не смей приходить. Ошибся номером».

Дино в этот момент находился на лекциях, точнее, в пустом кабинете вместе со своими одногруппниками — сегодня все пары должны были быть у одного преподавателя, а его вызвали по делам, потому около двух часов точно делать было нечего. Стоило, конечно, зайти к Кее, но пока что не было никакого желания; желание появилось только тогда, когда итальянец вспомнил, что в кабинете комитета была пачка чая и кружка, принадлежавшая блондину. Бесплатного чая хотелось.

Каваллоне уверенно вышел из кабинета, не обращая внимания на сразу же заинтересовавшихся однокурсников, и направился на третий этаж, где находился комитет; поднимаясь по лестнице, он увидел знакомое лицо — человек также поднимался по лестнице.

Рокудо Мукуро.

- Что ты здесь забыл? - мрачно поинтересовался итальянец, хватая за руку парня и не давая ему прохода вперед. Тот удивленно посмотрел на блондина и хмыкнул, вырывая свою руку из ладони Дино.

- Иду в гости к Фонгу, меня пригласили, - сощурившись, произнес ананас, и продолжил шаг. - Можешь оставаться здесь, в списке приглашенных тебя не было.

- Как член Дисциплинарного комитета не позволяю тебе продвигаться дальше. Во время проведения занятий никто, кроме студентов, не имеет права присутствовать в здании. Это наказывается штрафом, - мрачно произнес юноша, вновь хватая за руку. Текст был практически заучен наизусть — не раз приходилось применять подобные санкции к посторонним, и в этот раз итальянцу удалось поймать юношу. - Идем вниз, после лекций с ним и свидишься.

- Уебок, - процедил сквозь зубы Рокудо, все-таки спускаясь вниз к контрольно-пропускному пункту.

- Гокудера, тебе, думаю, понятна суть дела — будешь патрулировать территорию во время перерывов. Нарушителей записывать и разнимать, - немного остановившись, Хибари продолжил. - Тсуна будет записан в комитет безопасности как секретарь, однако по сути ты ничего не должен будешь делать. Обязанности мы уже разделили, а ты нам нужен для количества. Мелкие поручения для тебя всегда найдутся, а ты радуйся прибавке к стипендии, плюсом ко всему, можешь в кабинете делать домашку - разъяснил японец. Фонг в это время поставил кипятиться электрический чайник. - И еще, Хаято. Ты просился ко мне, но работать станешь под началом Фонга — у меня уже имеются три человека, Дино, Кусакабе и я. Фонг же в одиночестве в данный момент, ему нужны люди, чтобы его комитет не закрылся.

Монолог Хибари был прерван, и японец мрачно посмотрел на дверь, в которую стучались.

- Войдите, - это было произнесено недоверчиво, на что Савада, не сдержавшись, прыснул, а Хаято только с улыбкой посмотрел на своего парня.

- Привет, пара отменилась, - устало вздохнул Дино, сразу закрывая за собой дверь. - Пришел чаю глотнуть. О, привет, Тсуна, - кивнул блондин, едва завидел мальчишку, и тот довольно поздоровался в ответ; правда, поговорить так и не удалось, ибо Фонг позвал обоих парней в свой кабинет, видимо,

- Что-то случилось? - поинтересовался Кея, посмотрев на Дино; тот, кажется, несколько запыхался, ибо было понятно, что парень практически бежал доверху. В какой-то момент стало тошно — Дино улыбается, задумывается, но все это посвящено работе, а не ему. Бесит, злит...

- Мукуро явился, кажется, Фонг его вызывал. Это так?

- Он ошибся номером, - усмехнулся в ответ Кея, давя в себе сарказм и горечь.

Дино молча кивнул, принимая информацию к сведению, и налил в себе чашку кипятка; он бросил туда чайный пакетик, наблюдая, как растворяется чай в воде, и уселся на диван. Горячий чай давал мыслям оттенок расслабленности, потому итальянец успокоился очень быстро, в отличие от Кеи; впрочем, по нему никогда не скажешь, в каком он там состоянии. Сухарь сухарем.

- Кстати, Дино, - блондин перевел взгляд от чашки на юношу, что внимательно вчитывался в документы, и ждал следующих пояснений — скорее всего, там какая-то ошибка.

- Хм?

- Я люблю тебя, - улыбается уголками губ Хибари и возвращается к работе.

Первые пять минут Дино удивленно смотрел на Кею, который продолжал перелистывать дела и оставлять пометки на листках; блондин пытался понять, послышалось ему или нет. Скорее всего, не послышалось, ибо итальянец видел, как сильно стискивает зубы японец; возможно, он говорил это в своих мыслях кому-то другому, а вышло так забавно. Постаравшись улыбнуться и разрядить обстановку, Каваллоне произнес:

- Кому ты это адресовал?

- Тебе, мать твою, - вздохнул Кея и совершенно серьезно посмотрел на итальянца — по японцу всегда было трудно понять, шутит он или нет, и что-то сейчас подталкивало Дино к мысли, что Хибари абсолютно серьезен.

- И мне тебя теперь трахнуть? - Этот вопрос был проверкой, но проверку Каваллоне провалил.

- Если хочешь.

Словно плевок в лицо. Знаешь ли, Ке, я думал, мы с тобой — друзья. Нахрена ты портишь дружбу вот такими мерзкими шутками? Головы на плечах нет?

- Да пошел ты, - процеживает сквозь зубы блондин и поднимается с кресла. - Настроение испортил, идиот.

Хлопок двери, и Хибари позволяет себе хоть сейчас проявить какую-то эмоцию: он тихо посмеивается, стараясь скрыть за своим смехом горечь и злость.

- Знаешь, Энма. Тебе лучше просто послушаться меня — если ты выполнишь мое поручение, то полграмма я дам тебе бесплатно, - тихо произносит юноша в черной накидке, протягивая ладонь молодому парнишке. Тот дрожит от холода — никто не отменял дождя на улице, и лишь согласно кивает, когда ему в ладонь ложится небольшое письмо. - Отнеси это в дом Хаято, но прочитать дай только Тсуне. Проинструктируй его, чтобы не смел показывать письмо Гокудере, - синеволосый юноша усмехается в то время как Энма кивает вновь, словно китайский болванчик.

Все еще сложится удачно, думает Рокудо, отдавая небольшую дозу мальчишке и провожая его взглядом до тех пор, пока тот не скрылся. Дождь продолжал бить по лужам сильными ударами, а в голове то и дело всплывали моменты, как Фонг обнимал его со спины.

Черт подери, именно Фонга сейчас больше всех и хочется.

**15.**

Блондин вернулся в общежитие только в восемь вечера; от него изрядно пахло алкоголем, и Дино даже не удосужился повесить куртку на вешалку — он кинул ее на кровать и испытующим взглядом посмотрел на японца, что читал новости на каком-то сайте. Внутри все кипело; итальянец вздохнул, стараясь не обращать на себя внимания. Кея идиот или просто притворяется? Он всерьез говорил ему в кабинете? Черт, да не может это быть серьезно, Хибари просто шутить не умеет.

- Кея, я хочу тебя, - запустил он удочку. Сейчас нужно просто разобраться с этим вопросом раз и навсегда, чтобы никто никогда больше не смел шутить на эти темы.

- Хоти, - тихо отозвался брюнет тоном, словно он игнорирует Каваллоне. Овации и поздравления.

- Ты не так меня понял, - усмехается парень и не сводит взгляда с темноволосого парня. - Я серьезно. Здесь и сейчас тебя хочу.

Дино поднимается с кровати и подходит к Хибари, убирая от него ноутбук; он садится на его кровать, и Кея недовольно морщится от спиртного запаха, что так и исходит от блондина. В любом случае, проверку нужно проводить до конца, чтобы у японца не было никаких попыток шутить так больше.

Когда губы блондина, что слишком пьян и не соображает, что творит — по мнению Хибари — касаются губ брюнета, тот вздрагивает. Он широко распахивает глаза, и первым его желанием становится оттолкнуть от себя парня, что слишком пьяно ухмыляется; японец приходит в смятение.

Рывок.

Кея касается его губ своими и ловит их, целуя; то, что сейчас имеется — этим нужно пользоваться, и Хибари понимает, что ему давно хотелось прикоснуться к Дино именно так: обнять за шею обеими руками и целовать блондина, хотелось просто тактильного контакта, который при их общении был практически невозможен. Он проводит языком по его губе и засасывает ее — ласково и мягко, как только умеет; Дино с рывком отстраняется.

- Ты педик? - Кея не видит расширенных зрачков парня, и только опускает вниз голову. Он ошибся — Дино к черту он не нужен. Это была просто идиотская шутка со стороны итальянца.

- Иди на хуй, - отзывается Кея.

Ему не хочется ничего говорить; в сердце как была апатия, так и осталась. Она сжирает изнутри, заставляя сердце содрогаться, но вслух этого выразить парень не может, сохраняя обычное спокойное лицо и непонятный взгляд темных глаз. По нему и не поймешь, что внутри больно; хотелось каких-то эмоций, хотелось кого-то, и все это вылилось во влюбленность в блондина. Которому на это в принципе срать. Хреновенькая ошибка, Хибари, очень хреновая.

Итальянец непонимающе смотрит и шумно выдыхает; брюнет не может понять, что именно движет итальянцем, который падает на Кею и прижимает его к кровати, сжимая в ладонях его запястья. Дино интересно, сможет ли сейчас оттолкнуть его японец; в какой-то момент он понимает, что им движет пьяная блажь, но остановиться не может. Он вновь целует японца, несмотря на то, что Кея — парень, самый обычный парень с членом в штанах и белыми каплями по утрам на трусах; тот отвечает так же жадно, испытующе смотря на блондина, чьих действий не может никак объяснить, но и не может остановиться также, желая действием доказать, что он говорил в кабинете правду и ничего кроме нее. Язык Каваллоне врывается в его рот, изучая его, и Кея его посасывает, чувствуя в чужой слюне вкус недавно выпитого вина. И уже не в чужой — в своей, которая смешалась с Диновской. Может ли это раздражать, может ли приносить смятение в душу? Только второе, и юноша желает избавиться от этого смятения самым странным образом — он выгибается навстречу итальянцу, буквально вжимаясь в его тело своим, и тихо стонет, прикрыв глаза. Наблюдение — источник недоверия, а сейчас... Хочется довериться порыву.

Дино только усмехается, отрываясь от губ брюнета; он касается его шеи губами, чувствуя на ней запах парфюма, и только недовольно щурится — на женской шее кадыка никогда не было и не будет, а тут он ходит, когда японец сглатывает и переводит взгляд на Каваллоне. Он видит затуманенные глаза блондина, что кусает его шею и оставляет засос; хочется взвыть от того, что японец не понимает, почему Дино так делает, но ладонь парня ложится на пах Кеи, вызывая определенную реакцию.

У него в штанах член, самый настоящий, а Хибари возбуждается от заинтересованных поглаживаний и нажатий на него; это, возможно, и мерзко — в этом парне Дино не видит своего друга, он видит его темную сторону, и поэтому злится. Впрочем, какая разница? У него есть жопа, а в жопу можно ебать точно так же, как и девчонок.

Поэтому Каваллоне не задумывается, когда расстегивает джинсы Хибари и заставляет его перевернуться на живот; тот вновь нервно сглатывает. Это ведь игра с самим собой, Кея? Ты знаешь, что нужно остановиться, но собираешься тянуть до конца просто потому, что хочется испытать на себе этот момент, это «сейчас», в котором ты находишься. Остановившись сейчас, ты докажешь самому себе, что ты просто сочковал не в тот момент; ты уже озвучил то, что чувствуешь, поэтому дороги назад нет. Начал — доводи до конца.

Хибари прекрасно слышит, как итальянец расстегивает ширинку на своих брюках, и это заставляет японца сжаться; ему действительно страшно, поэтому он вцепляется пальцами в подушку. Слышится стук — с тумбочки был взят крем для рук, а вместе с ним и выужен из сумки Дино презерватив — тот не удосужился отнести свои вещи в свой угол, разбросав их по своей комнате. Короткий шлепок по заднице означает то, что это сейчас начнется, и брюнет вновь вздрагивает.

Первое ощущение — неприятно, даже больно чувствовать, как тугие мышцы растягиваются под давлением; ощущать инородный предмет в своей заднице Кее не приходилось ни разу, потому он только шумно выдохнул, цепляясь за подушку сильнее. Итальянец хрипло дышит, натягивая на себя за бедра задницу Хибари, и алкогольные пары не собираются покидать его. Туго, тяжело, но ощущения были слишком странными и необычными для того, чтобы Дино сдался; он вновь ударяет Кею для того, чтобы он расслабился, и тот послушно старается это сделать.

Колени подгибаются и дрожат; данное действие действительно неприятно, но, кажется, блондин этого не замечает — он двигается в нем большими рывками, крепко придерживая за бедра, а парню только и остается, что кусать губы. На глаза наворачиваются слезы от обиды — он так и не понимает мотивов поступка Дино, но двигается ему навстречу, пусть и не получает никакого удовольствия взамен.

- Постарайся, поработай, - проговаривает блондин, хрипло выдохнув, и он с неудовлетворением смотрит на спину парня; заниматься сексом в одежде не столь удобно, пусть и обнажены самые важные участки тела. Он не понимает, почему Кея соглашается; это только подтверждение его слов сегодня утром, что раздражает и заставляет двигаться быстрее. И пусть японцу будет больно, на это плевать — Дино сам мучается, понимая, что сейчас совершает огромную ошибку следом за Кеей. Какого хуя было так сложно просто остаться друзьями, когда Дино только-только решил все наладить?!

Финальный толчок — Каваллоне не так много и нужно для того, чтобы кончить, ведь он не трахался уже около полугода. Презерватив заполняется спермой, и блондин выходит из тела Хибари, что с закрытыми глазами лежит на кровати. Возбуждения у брюнета словно и не было никогда — он съеживается и натягивает на себя джинсы, застегивая, после чего отворачивается к стене.

- Ты меня правда любишь? - этот вопрос звучит с недоверием и усмешкой, но Кея не собирается на него отвечать; он только с головой укрывается одеялом. - Ты идиот, черт бы тебя побрал.

Больно. И не телу больно — душе больно. Душам обоих.

Через час Хибари уже сидит на кухне, затягиваясь сигаретным дымом, и смотрит в окно отрешенным взглядом; сердце тяжело ноет. Дино был зол, и, так и не протрезвев, он просто улегся спать, накрывшись с головой одеялом. За окном идет дождь, заставляя японца вздохнуть и переключиться на шум капель за стеклом; того, что чайник уже практически закипел, Кея не слышит.

Что бы ни произошло, жить дальше можно. Просто забудем об этом небольшом инциденте, тем более, Кея не знает всю подноготную итальянца. В любом случае, это больно.

Энма прикрывает глаза и кидает в мусорку использованный шприц. Сознание несколько мутится, а рука чешется в месте укола, но парнишке абсолютно плевать — он готов зарычать от злости на самого себя и на собственные ошибки. Мало того, что за брата переживает, так еще и у его мучителя покупает дозу... Смешно. Но тело ломит без веществ, если бы не маленький пакетик с порошком, который нужно разводить в растворе и вкалывать в вену — мальчишка бы лежал сейчас дома и кричал от боли. Сознание мутится все больше и больше, но он вспоминает, что в рукаве спрятана записка от Мукуро Тсуне. Энма молча выбрасывает ее туда же, куда выбросил и шприц; впоследствии он вспоминает, что в записке, помимо просьб о молчании, лежал и чек на сумму денег, но к черту эти деньги. Тсуне не они нужны. А что нужно Тсуне?

Об этом думать не хочется — хочется смеяться, плакать, хоть как-нибудь выместить свое состояние; парень вцепляется ногтями в свою руку, стараясь разодрать ее на клочья. Он ненавидит находиться под действием веществ, к которым уже давно привык; ему надоело тратить заработанные средства на эту хуйню, что разрушает его тело. Но слезть с иглы он не может, и лишь тихо всхлипывает.

Он сидит на крыльце того бара, где раньше находился его дилер; сейчас нужно искать другого, пусть он и будет продавать немного дороже, но брать подачки из рук мерзкого парня Энма ни в коем случае не хотел. Это просто ниже достоинства мальчишки, это хуже, чем никогда.

Энма не замечает, что на крыльцо выходит зеленоволосый мальчик покурить; Фран удивленно смотрит на мусор, который сидит на крыльце и не собирается утирать слезы. Это бесит.

- Свали, бар закрыт, - мрачно говорит лягушонок, и Энма молчит в ответ. Ему нечего сказать.

Тсуна лежит на кровати и наблюдает за тем, как его парень вновь сидит над статьей, подыскивая для нее фотографии. Пора бы и самому найти подработку — нечего сидеть в четырех стенах и ничего не делать; конечно, выплаты и стипендия у мальчишки были, но он не хотел как-либо висеть на шее у Хаято. Хаято же было плевать на это — Савада рядом, а больше, по сути, ничего и не нужно.

- У Энмы проблемы, - произносит Тсуна совершенно неосознанно — эта мысль тоже сидела у него в голове, не давая покоя.

- Какие? - ответ последовал незамедлительно, но отрываться от поисков блондин не стал.

- Принимает он.

Это было сказано настолько тихо, что Гокудера подумал, не ослышался ли он; парень повернулся к мальчишке на стуле.

- Давно?

- Нет, месяц где-то... Но сел конкретно.

- Разберемся, - Гокудера нахмурился, вспоминая всех знакомых людей, кто может снять с иглы. Таких было не так уж и много, но вспомнился только один — Суперби Скуалло, парень, с которым как-то раз блондин подрался, а потом они и скорешились. Стоит позвонить этому человеку — может, чем и поможет, пусть и за деньги, но игра свечей стоит.

Фран прикрывает глаза и возвращается в бар, где его ждет Бельфегор за стойкой; принц сегодня решил выпить, и лягушонок только хмурится. Блондин является опекуном мальчишки до тех пор, пока тому не стукнет восемнадцать — родители постоянно были в отъезде по работе, и они попросили принца присматривать за их ребенком тогда, когда они работают. Бельфегор согласился, и лягушонок был очень зол, когда узнал, что его оставляют больше не с бабушкой, а с этим чучелом из соседнего подъезда. С Белом они учились в одной школе ранее, и этот парень успел поднадоесть по самое горло, только вот родителям было как-то наплевать; потому Франу пришлось смириться.

Принц допивает виски с колой и просит еще одну порцию, когда мальчишка усаживается за столик и снимает шапку. Он устал — ему надоело здесь постоянно находиться, но выбора никакого нет — имеется подработка, денег хватает по самое нехочу — за квартиру платят родители, а продукты он может купить и сам, несмотря на то, что раз в три месяца они возвращаются и забивают холодильник едой доверху.

- Покурил? - спрашивает Бельфегор, и юноша кивает в ответ. На кухне лежит его порция еды на сегодня, но этого совсем не хочется — парень привык спокойно есть в конце смены, которая бывает по утрам. Сейчас хотелось бы немного выпить — благо бар еще не открылся и посетителей нет, но вряд ли кто-нибудь это ему позволит. А иногда хочется.

Настроение ушло в самый низ — хотелось по-человечески поспать. Хотелось и подработать, однако Мукуро вчера просто не дал ему самому поставить для себя наценки. Противный тип, хоть и интересный — не дает никакого способа развлечься. Никаких развлечений в последнее время, Вария вообще ничем не занимается — ушла в тишь, словно ее и не существовало. Занзас исчез и появляться, собственно, не собирался, что злило.

- Лусси, налей мне чего-нибудь, - мрачно произносит зеленоволосый мальчишка, подходя к барной стойке. Юноша в очках кивает с улыбкой и действительно наливает ему в бокал один из дешевых коктейлей, после чего Фран отходит в сторону. Принц недоуменно смотрит на мальчишку.

- Забылся? Тебе сегодня еще блюда разносить. Упьешься вусмерть — прирежу, и-ши-ши, - последние слова произносятся тихо и довершаются смехом, который мальчик предпочитает игнорировать.

- Привет, Фонг, - Хибари произносит это достаточно тихо, и китаец нахмуривается, усаживаясь на кровати. - Скажи, ты очень занят сегодня? Я бы хотел прогуляться.

Наверное, этому можно и не верить, но Фонг смотрит на расписание завтрашних пар — кажется, время действительно есть.

- На всю ночь?

- Возможно. Не хочу сидеть ночью в общаге, зная, что не усну.

- Ладно. Через час на такой-то станции метро. Успеешь?

- Успею. В зале увидимся, - японец кладет трубку и докуривает сигарету.

Настроение ушло вниз, совсем ушло вниз; но кого-то рядом по-прежнему хотелось. Быть конкретным — хотелось Дино, этого пьяного итальянца, который спит себе на кровати и, возможно, завтра ничего не будет помнить; но это не вариант — юноша прекрасно понимал, поэтому сидел, прикрыв глаза. Фонг — единственный человек, которого можно вытащить на улицу и просто с ним погулять, ибо действительно было сложно спать, зная, что блондин лежит в соседней кровати; еще чертовски хотелось напиться.

Юноша поднялся с насиженного места и потер поясницу; боль в заднице все еще ощущалась, но не так сильно, и состояние вполне позволяло ему идти куда-либо без привлечения к себе внимания. Хибари оделся и отправился вниз, ничего не говоря вахтеру на выходе.

В метро он ехал, прислонившись головой к стеклу, и только переключал треки на плеере, стараясь как-то забыться; интересно, согласится ли Фонг немного выпить с ним — просто для успокоения нервов?

Сам Фонг прекрасно понимал, что могло случиться или произойти — явно не самое лучшее в жизни. Кея был почти таким же, как и китаец, только более амбициозным и замкнутым — сам Фонг никуда бы не пошел с кем-либо, если бы не было веской причины для того, чтобы развеяться. У него иногда возникало желание выйти на улицу, но было идти не с кем, а сейчас... Кея переломал себя и позвонил, не желая оставаться в одиночестве. Такому хрен откажешь.

Парень сунул в карман немного денег и отправился к станции, дабы наконец-таки доехать.

Поздоровавшись рукопожатием, они отправились к выходу из метро; в какой-то момент Хибари подумал, что был бы не прочь до полуночи кататься в вагонах и выйти только при закрытии транспорта, однако потом было некуда идти — в общежитие не пустят, а спать на улице или на вокзале совсем не хотелось. Выйдя, оба отправились в сторону площади.

- Можно и выпить, - словно нехотя произнес китаец, и Кея только кивнул. - Кусакабе так и не вышел с больничного — он пошел за справкой ко врачу, но там на него напали и избили. За что, непонятно, будем разбираться? - Фонг внимательно смотрел на юношу, который словно заинтересовался этими словами. Конечно, на работу всегда отвлечься выгоднее, чем думать о том, что не так давно произошло.

- Нужно будет позвонить ему и все узнать, - Хибари отвечал тихо и задумчиво, словно не собирался выходить из своей норы мыслей, и китайцу больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти следом. - Кстати, моя любимая группа скоро приезжает. Если хочешь развлечься — сходим. Билеты недорогие.

- Может, объяснишь, что случилось?

Фонг остановился, внимательно смотря на японца.

И понял, что задал такой вопрос, от которого будет тошно любому.

**16.**

Дино лежал на кровати, крепче укутываясь в одеяло, и сонным взглядом обводил комнату, стараясь понять, что именно неумолимо резко изменилось в ней; Кеи здесь словно и не было никогда — разве что от его места веяло холодом и злостью. Постельное белье так и не было убрано, хотя обычно юноша старательно заправлял постель, стараясь чуть ли не каждую складочку примять так, чтобы ничего не торчало, чтобы все выглядело аккуратно и чисто.

Словно Хибари отошел на пять минут, чтобы поссать и вернуться спустя некоторое время с обычной мрачностью на лице.

Голова гудела и болела, и Дино обхватил ее обеими руками, словно стараясь заглушить эту боль; от подушки неприятно пахло дешевым алкоголем, и это восстанавливало в памяти небольшие отрывки из произошедшего вчера — и пьянку с друзьями со своего курса, и недовольного, но мирного Кею, что смотрел на него слишком спокойно и холодно, словно случилось что-то непоправимое; ненормальный, непривычный для его восприятия юноша.

Почему-то глаза видели не белый потолок, а лицо собственного соседа, который неприязненно морщится и кусает губы; Каваллоне словно хватает его за запястья, вжимая куда-то. Кея молчит. Кея больше не смотрит на него и даже начинает поддаваться, думая, что пытка скорее закончится, если Дино наконец-таки спустит в него, Кея старается приблизить этот момент.

Все встает на свои места.

Парень не хочет об этом думать, но ноющая голова совершенно отказывается его слушаться; возможно, сегодня выходной — какой сегодня, блять, день?! Явно не выходной.

На часах ровно десять — на пары можно не идти. Проспал.

Плевать.

Дино поднимается с кровати, наблюдая за тем, как зрительное восприятие заставляет рассудок помутиться, и кажется, что все вокруг кружится; белые стены отдают серостью и начинают сдвигаться, давя на без того больную голову человека, который только сейчас начал осознавать, что его стошнит.

Натурально стошнит на пол.

Он срывается с места, но ноги двигаются, словно подкошенные, и те минуты, пока он бежал до туалета, показались Дино тысячивековой вечностью; он едва успел наклониться над раковиной, когда все выпитое вчера спиртное полилось наружу, заставляя маленький отросток в горле рефлексировать, отчего некоторое количество отравы полилось через нос.

Отвратительный вкус и запах.

Наверное, Дино таки спустил вчера в Кею — или успел вытащить? В любом случае, в голову ударила новая волна тошноты от странного и необычного запаха спермы, словно Каваллоне успел попробовать ее и даже проглотить, когда она выливалась из возбужденного члена.

В презерватив — это парень успел заметить только после того, как его вывернуло наизнанку. Использованный, он лежал в мусорке, а находившаяся внутри сперма давно уже успела выплыть наружу и заполнить туалет своим запахом, уже давно ставшим мерзким от затхлости.

Стухшая сперма, блять.

Значит, Хибари остался чистым — в каком-то смысле. Интересно, каково ему было ощущать в своей заднице член? Судя по реакции этого парня, он был в этом смысле девственником. Вряд ли его кто-то успел вытрахать до Дино. Вполне возможно, что Хибари с кем-то и трахался, но...

Какого ляда такие мысли лезут в голову, которая и так раскалывается с бодуна, а самого Дино окружают запахи спермы и блевотины, которую осталось только смыть в раковине. Включив воду, юноша сунул свою голову под кран после того, как остатки алкоголя смылись в канализацию — холод сразу остудил его и заставил почувствовать еще одни рвотные позывы, которые пришлось подавлять.

Рот надо прополоскать.

- Энма, - шепчет Тсуна, склонившись над братом — тот не может открыть глаз и пошевелиться, но понимает, что ему чертовски хреново. Возможно, он даже понимает, что рядом с ним находится близнец, но кому какое до этого дело, когда он лежит без дозы уже вторые сутки.

Ломка. Хочется взять в руки пистолет и застрелиться, но Энма только глубоко дышит, не в силах больше кричать и драть ногтями руки своего брата, который крепко прижимал его к кровати, не позволяя двигаться.

Они находятся в доме Энмы — мама ушла на работу, а Гокудера и Тсуна нашли мальчишку только после звонка какого-то неизвестного человека, который сообщил, что этот парень лежит на входе в бар в каком-то нищенском районе Токио, куда даже станцию метро еще не провели. Обдолбанный и дикий, Энма вырывался из их рук, но перестал кричать после того, как к бару подъехало такси — и очень кстати, они сразу же поставили новый заказ бедному мужчине, дабы он довез их на другой конец столицы. Таксист ни слова не сказал, наблюдая в зеркало, как Тсуна бережно обнимает своего близнеца, а тот безучастно смотрит в окно, словно совсем не наблюдая за тем, что происходит вокруг него; возможно, он именно наблюдал за ночными огнями города, и за тем, как матерится таксист, попав в очередную пробку. Гокудера молчал, наблюдая за своим любовником и его братом — возможно, эта картина повергала его в отвращение, и именно поэтому осьминожка отвернулся к другому окну, подперев подбородок кулаком; но Энма то и дело кашлял, заставляя Хаято лишний раз вздрогнуть и посмотреть на мальчишку — блеванет или нет?

Нет, не блеванул. Он не блеванул даже в доме, уложенный на свою кровать, и только крепче вцеплялся тонкими пальцами в подушку, словно это было единственной защитой от боли, которая все крепче охватывала тело, заставляя его подрагивать.

Гокудера ушел на кухню — курить, и Тсуна вскоре покинул своего брата, томясь чувством вины и перед ним, и перед своим любовником, оставляя Энму одного. Тот так и смотрел в потолок, а потом — на стену, где стоял шкаф-купе с зеркалом во весь рост на створках; от ощущения собственной ничтожности хотелось умереть, чтобы не видеть себя таким больше, но останавливало одно — семья будет тосковать. Видеть их скорбные лица — даже представлять их себе — было тошно. Хотя какая ему разница? Брат занят своим любовником, мать вечно на работе — единственное, в эту ночь он не слышал стонов и всхлипов за стеной — значит, его состояние каким-то боком задевало окружающих.

«А не пошли бы они на хуй», - размышлял парень, прикрывая глаза. Все в этой комнате его раздражало — и знакомые стены, и мебель, а главное — все это было в родительском доме, было тяжело палиться перед остальными людьми, чье мнение почему-то было важным.

Теперь Энма в состоянии отвечать, и он даже тянет руку, заставляя брата облегченно выдохнуть. Гокудера стоит в дверях, внимательно наблюдая за ними, и от него так и чувствуется исходящее во все стороны презрение, Энме даже хочется уничтожить его.

- Все хорошо, - шепчет он одними губами и улыбается.

Этот жест должен был уверить этих двоих.

Но Энма все равно остается жалким.

Кея молчал, когда Фонг попытался расспросить Кею о том, что именно случилось; в молчании они дошли до какого-то паба, который работал далеко за полночь и закрывался только в шесть утра, когда в общежитии исполнительные студенты уже собирались вставать и идти на пары. Зайдя внутрь, они заняли столик у самых окон, подальше от остальных людей, и услужливый официант в этот момент почему-то был зол — он только кинул вошедшим посетителям папку с меню и удалился по своим делам, одновременно переругиваясь с барменом.

Заказали по бокалу вина. Кея сидел напротив и наблюдал за тем, как Фонг отпивает немного из своего бокала, после чего они встретились взглядами — настороженными, но интересующимися, и при этом волновали далеко не отношения.

В каком-то смысле они бы могли стать друзьями, если бы не официально-деловой подход, и эта мысль точно проскальзывает в голове того, кто сидит напротив. Так думают оба.

Кея сглатывает, но отпивает.

- С девушкой расстался? - кажется, сейчас Фонг копирует мрачную интонацию Хибари, сам того не замечая, но в ответ глава дисциплинарного комитета только качает головой.

- Не совсем так, но вроде того, - Кея отпивает еще немного из бокала, прикрывая глаза. Дорогая замена дешевой выпивке и не более того, однако юноша сейчас не в состоянии ужираться до такого же состояния, в каком вчера пребывал Каваллоне; это кажется мерзким и противным для его восприятия.

- Ясно, - кивает Фонг. Вино заканчивается слишком быстро и не стремится воздействовать на организм китайца, который, собственно, был безразличен к такому делу, но хочется как-то поддержать, и, возможно, установить какие-то дружеские отношения.

Значит, надо довериться. Человек не может оттолкнуть того, кто делать это не умеет, но старается. Сейчас Фонг понимает, что Кея, по сути, точно такой же, как и он.

- Я недавно расстался с парнем, - задумчиво произносит он, стараясь не выдавать в себе того, что ему действительно тяжело говорить это коллеге. - Знаешь его. Рокудо Мукуро. Сам же и отчислил из университета, с моей подачи было. Несколько тошно сейчас, - усмехается парень, после чего подзывает официанта и просит принести две стопки водки.

Значит, Кея сейчас ужрется вусмерть.

Единственное, что юноша очень хорошо понимает — ему нельзя о случившемся говорить Фонгу. Как-никак, а он точно так же, как и Хибари, отвечает за безопасность студентов, а поэтому Дино может быть исключен с подначки китайца; если нет, то Каваллоне явно окажется в черном списке, будет исключен из дисциплинарного комитета, после чего и из старост... Фонг просто так это не оставит.

А водка сможет развязать язык.

Суперби Скуалло приехал ровно через полчаса после звонка Гокудеры. Стук его ботинок в гостиной заставил Саваду, который мирно уснул на кровати брата, проснуться, но Энма не хотел отпускать своего близнеца из объятий — если прижаться к нему, может стать немного легче. Это просто конечности онемели, это просто холод: Энма дрожал всем телом, но не отпускал брата, а тот молча обнимал в ответ после своего пробуждения.

- И кто у нас тут больной?

Звонкий голос парня заставил Энму вздрогнуть: он явно слышал этот голос где-то. Воспоминания не хотели возвращаться в голову, которая явно была опустошена этой дикой ломкой: сначала он кричал и сжимал пальцы, потом голос охрип, и пришлось только корчиться в конвульсиях, стараясь себя сдерживать при родном брате и его любовнике.

- Скуалло, тут один мальчик лежит, прямо по коридору и налево, - проговаривает слишком спокойно Гокудера, и Энму передергивает.

Скуалло. Это имя он слышал из уст своего дилера, который пичкал его тогда героином, и этот же самый Скуалло — Суперби его фамилия, насколько хорошо мог помнить юноша — принес тогда коробку веществ Рокудо.

Не хотелось видеть никого, кто мог бы хоть как-нибудь оказаться знакомым, но тот мужчина — не сказать, что старый, но и парнем его точно назвать нельзя — вошел в комнату совершенно один, не сопровождаемый ни братом, ни осьминожкой.

Противно и больно от того, что его в очередной раз оставили — впрочем, наверное, сам виноват в том, что накачался? А какая им, собственно, разница? Пока мать дает на карман — все хорошо, а способ найти еще веществ всегда найдется в случае утраты матери...

О чем он только думает.

Суперби приподнял его голову и чем-то посветил в глаза — так, что Энма неприязненно зашипел. Тсуна стоял так, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия, не заходя в комнату, но с его места ему было очень хорошо видно, что делает знакомый Гокудеры. Видеть этого больше юноша оказался не в силах, а потому очень тихо спустился вниз, на кухню.

- Как он там? - интересуется осьминожка, заваривая чай для гостя, и Савада только качает головой в силу незнания. Его крепко обнимают, не давая отстраниться.

- Скуалло знает свое дело. Все будет хорошо.

- Я надеюсь, - вздыхает Савада и обнимает парня в ответ.

Когда парни выходят на улицу, оба смотрят на часы — уже полночь, и комендант в общежитие точно не пустит опоздавшего Кею, а если и пустит, то наложит штраф; почти ничего не остается, кроме как шляться по ночному городу и внимательно наблюдать за огнями поредевших машин. Можно пойти и на главную автомагистраль, выйти по ней за пределы города, и только рано утром, когда откроется метро, можно будет поехать на метро в университет и запереться в своем кабинете, чтобы уснуть.

Фонг думает в противоположном направлении — он прекрасно понимает, что юноше не помешало бы и поспать, особенно после такого количества алкоголя, влитого в его организм, а потому кивает ему, предлагая идти в сторону остановки.

- Пойдешь ко мне, проспишься хоть.

Тон его звучит в некоем роде как назидательный, и Хибари не видит смысла ему перечить, направляясь следом за Фонгом.

Полчаса назад Ке рассказал китайцу все так, как есть, после чего молча выслушивал от него предложения вроде отчисления Каваллоне или снятия с него полномочий, но Хибари молчал; после чего выдал свою точку зрения, по которой все должно остаться на своих местах.

«Сор из избы не выносят, я не вел себя, как Тсуна», - усмехнулся он, выпивая залпом очередную стопку водки, после чего недовольно морщась.

Успел реабилитироваться в каком-то смысле.

Автобус был достаточно пуст — свободные места для сидения нашлись, и они еще полчаса ехали по ночному городу в тишине и спокойствии.

Если Фонг смог выкинуть Мукуро, почему этого не может сделать Кея? Пожалуй, дело в корнях ситуации. Дать послабление Дино — то же самое, что не выполнить собственную работу, но дело вовсе работы не касалось, и Каваллоне, безусловно, очень хороший работник.

Все слишком сложно.

Дино так и не смог сомкнуть глаз до того, как Кея вернулся в общежитие. От того очень сильно несло алкоголем, но брюнет нашел в себе силы поменять постель, заправить ее, прибраться на своей территории, после чего совершенно спокойно уснуть, отвернувшись к стене. Где Хибари был все это время, где он провел ночь — неизвестно, но, кажется, с сегодняшнего дня он станет очень четко игнорировать Дино.

Итальянец внимательно смотрит на парня, что лежит к нему спиной, свернувшись в клубок, и испытывает жалость. Не к нему — к себе. Кею оттрахали, он проветрился и пришел обратно, словно ничего не случилось. Вроде и не сломался. А блондин просто воспользовался тем, что в него влюбились, как новым способом получения адреналина.

Конечно, его больше не станут любить. Но стыдно, больно, противно от самого же себя. Хочется отмотать назад время и закричать самому себе, когда только пришла в голову дурная мысль — не смей, остановись.

Впрочем, Хибари же сам виноват?

А Тсуна? Влюбленный в Гокудеру, вроде и живет с ним. Но после такого он разве трахается с ним? Что-то Дино сильно в этом сомневается.

"Ебать же мою душу за ногу," - усмехается парень, укрываясь одеялом.

Безумно хочется курить, но можно ли брать те сигареты, которые принадлежат Кее?

**17.**

Две недели.

Целых две недели прошло после того, как Энма принял. Наверное, это был последний раз; так лучше думать всем тем, кто заботится о нем сейчас и всеми силами старается его вылечить, однако сам Савада так не думает. Он внимательно наблюдает за происходящим в доме.

Раз в день его навещают брат и осьминожка; мама ничего не знает — она думает, что он всего лишь болеет, но парень не переживает на эту тему. Все еще ни разу не выходил из дома, и эти четыре стены давно уже начали угнетать — осталось еще немного времени для того, чтобы удостовериться в своем здоровье. Возможно, жизнь вне дома сможет напомнить о том недешевом способе развлечения, и поэтому лишний раз выходить не стоит.

Комната превратилась в небольшой уголок затворника: дверь всегда закрывалась на ключ, свет всегда оставался выключенным. На сиротливо стоящий на столе компьютер Энма не обращал никакого внимания; иногда он гонял музыку на своем плеере, желая расслабиться и отойти от своих мыслей. Тогда ритм выбивал его из жизни, и вокруг не оставалось ничего, что могло бы хоть как-то привязать к этому месту.

К этой кровати.

У лежачих больных часто появляются пролежни — если они не двигаются. Пролежни нужно смазывать мазью, но гниющая плоть все равно станет отслаиваться от тела, заставляя полностью почувствовать собственную ничтожность. Энма боялся, но не мог пошевелиться — это казалось трудновыполнимой задачей, которая наверняка заставила бы его вернуться обратно. Из своих гнетущих мыслей в не менее гнетущий мир.

Из которого хочется сбежать.

На столе лежит шоколадка, оставленная заботливым братом, и о ее существовании хочется забыть. Хочется хоть как-то выпасть из реальности и ничего в этой жизни не вспоминать.

Это как сесть за руль и вырулить на безлюдную трассу, где перед тобой будет только дорога, а вокруг — ни души, которая могла бы хоть как-то вывести на разговор и заставить рассказать все, как это делали случайные попутчики.

Никогда не ездил автостопом.

Нет никакого желания работать, нет желания учиться. Хочется молча лечь на кровать, укрыться одеялом и спать, чтобы отдохнуть раз в кои-то веки. Сессия и каникулы начнутся не скоро, но Кее по большему счету наплевать: он смотрит на дверь, потом на бумаги, что лежат перед ним. Радует то, что остальных он отправил по каким-либо делам, которые нужно было срочно уладить.

В дверь постучали, и юноша прекрасно знал, что это Фонг; ответом было тихое «войдите», и китаец вошел, сразу же прикрыв дверь.

– Я на чай заглянул, – произнес юноша, усаживаясь на небольшой диванчик, и Кея лишь сдержанно кивнул, продолжая читать документацию. Слух раздражали звуки втыкающегося в розетку штекера, но юноша постарался абстрагироваться от всего, что его окружает.

Но мысли совсем не хотели выходить из головы, и Фонг это прекрасно понимал; он налил кипяток в чашку, после чего опустил в нее пакетик и кусочек лимона, внимательно наблюдая за юношей, что почти справился с проверкой документации.

– Завтра Кусакабе выйдет с больничного, – негромко произнес китаец, усаживаясь в кресло. Кея лишь кивнул, закрыв папку с разобранными документами.

– Я знаю. Дальше он будет выполнять обязанности проверяющего, не хочу лишний раз гонять Дино, – вздохнул он, поднимаясь со стула для того, чтобы поставить папку в шкаф. Фонг усмехнулся.

– Он все еще работает в комитете?

– Дино — хороший сотрудник, - отчеканил Хибари, после чего внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. Его взгляд был цепким, и говорил он им лишь одно: «Не лезь в то, что не принадлежит делу комитета» – как, собственно, дело и обстояло. – И исключению он не подлежит. То, что случилось – случилось именно между нами и никаким боком не относится к работе нашего комитета.

– Вы уже даете сбои в работе, – Фонг отпил немного чая, после чего глянул в окно, словно стараясь убежать от разговора – но нет, так он формулировал свои мысли. – Все делается с некоторым опозданием. Если это тот ритм, с которого вы начали, то я удивлен, - китаец говорил внятно, расставляя над «i» все точки.

– Все будет исправлено в кратчайшие сроки, – вздохнул Хибари, понимая, что сейчас был задет в самые нервы. Или же просто...

Дино сидел на своей кровати, держа в руках конверт с деньгами. Нашлась подходящая работа, и именно сегодня он получил аванс, которого так долго ждал — стипендия была выдана в начале месяца, и сейчас, как можно было выразить, парень палец сосал с голодухи. Конечно, это утрирование — Кея продолжал покупать продукты, Каваллоне продолжал готовить, и все было обставлено так, словно вообще ничего не произошло — продолжалась работа в комитете, продолжалось совместное существование, однако одна вещь безукоризненно изменилась.

Общение. К Кее было опасно подсаживаться во время обеда, было тяжело общаться наедине, а если парень и произносил что-либо, Хибари это просто игнорировал. Исключением были только разговоры по работе в комитете, и то глава старался завершать их быстро, вроде: «Получил указания — свободен».

Это не раздражало, это выбивало из колеи. Дино много раз прокручивал в голове момент, когда Хибари ему признался; он не обращал внимания на то, что тогда Кея чувствовал себя неуютно — он старался вести себя так, чтобы не выдавать своих мыслей, но глаза его смотрели прямо и честно в тот момент. Такое ощущение, словно ребенок рассказал свою тайну взрослому.

И почему тогда Дино этого не заметил, почему он нажрался, наговорил гадостей и оттрахал этого мальчишку. Каким бы богатеньким и заносчивым идиотом сосед ни был, он оставался человеком — имел свои чувства и привязанности, и почему-то этой привязанностью стал Каваллоне.

Смешно. Значит, у этого мальчишки не было друзей и он не влюблялся ранее; Дино — первый опыт в его жизни, и вот как круто все повернулось. Влюбись он в девушку, своди ее на свидание, пригласи в ресторан и пару раз оттрахай в гостинице, дабы не смущать коменданта в общежитии и чутко спящих однокурсников, которые потом будут тыкать пальцем — и все было бы совершенно иначе.

Быть может, от такого поворота событий Хибари смог бы быть более чутким и менее заносчивым. Возможно.

Становится стыдно перед самим собой, становится грустно и несколько злостно. Черт возьми, Дино — натурал, обычный парень, которому нужна обычная баба. Перепихнуться, поцеловаться, на свидание сходить, в кино сесть на задние ряды и обнять.

«У него есть жопа, ебать можно, как и девушек», – вспоминает он собственную мысль. Да, в пьяном состоянии было особо плевать, если не учитывать того, что было узко практически до боли. Возможно, и запах некоторый был — обычно геи готовятся к сношению всяческими способами, а Кея наверняка подобного не ожидал.

Интересно, а каково это — целовать плечи человека, который принадлежит к твоему полу? Мужской запах тела более яркий, чем у девушек, но он остается приятным, если тело тебе нравится. Соски и грудь — тут уже дело зависит от волосатости, но Дино прекрасно помнил, что его сосед не бреется, да и отличается высокой чистоплотностью.

То есть секс можно считать реальным за исключением одной вещи: его дать Хибари можно. Только зачем? Разве блондин сможет его полюбить, как-либо проводить с ним время, может ли он представить Кею в роли своего возлюбленного? Это тяжело, но реально.

На психологии как-то сказал препод: «любовь для людей — вещь, в которой совмещается сексуальное влечение и тяга к общению». В каком-то смысле он был прав, но Кея не подходит — страсти к нему Каваллоне не испытывает, хотя общаться был бы не против. Это всего лишь глупые мысли, и Кею здесь можно только пожалеть.

– Прости, – произносит Дино, когда сосед заваливается в комнату и кидает торбу на кровать. Тот изумленно смотрит, после чего мышцы лица начинают дергаться — похоже, он пытается навести на себя спокойствие, но сейчас это не получается, и Ханеума продолжает.

– Прости, правда. Я действительно не хотел сделать тебе как-либо больно. Я не могу представить тебя в отношениях со мной, и это правда, - Дино не знает, что еще он может добавить к этому.

Он сидит на краю кровати, опустив голову, а его руки сложены в «деловой замок» – тот самый, который он делает только при попытках помириться, но Кея этого не знает. Он смотрит свысока, прислонившись к стене и сложив на груди руки, просто наблюдает.

Пожалуй, обоим интересно, во что это выльется.

– Но я хотел бы загладить свою вину. Я хочу быть твоим другом.

– Другом? Хм. – Кея усмехается, но внутри него что-то начинает тянуть, и тянуть вниз. Хочется упасть, хочется не слышать того, что говорит этот непонятный конь, ведь это дает некую надежду; точки над «i» уже были расставлены, и нельзя все менять — юноша слишком долго сооружал внутри себя стену, которая закрывала его от всех напастей.

Эта стена была построена всего лишь две недели назад — раньше все ощущалось чутко и придавало мыслям и жизни полноты. Эта стена может рухнуть в любой момент, и нельзя позволить Дино ее разрушить.

– Я тебя трахнул против твоей воли, верно?

Парень поднимает голову, смотря на соседа, что не сдвинулся со своего места; его руки все так же сложены, как и сложены они у Кеи, и он расцепляет пальцы в жесте раскрытия. Сердце ноет и бешено бьется, желая загородить себя от того, что происходит, но Дино заставляет себя говорить и слушать.

Надо же закончить начатый разговор.

– Верно, – Хибари кивает.

– Именно. Я хочу быть тебе другом, поэтому я прошу прощения за то, что пошел против твоей воли.

Слова вырываются с диким хрипом, который исходит изнутри, и именно сейчас Дино готов себя придушить — он несет ересь, херню, что идет против самого него, но в каком-то смысле он произносит верные вещи, и остается лишь услышать вердикт Кеи.

Кея молчит, после чего протягивает ему пакет с продуктами.

– Испытательный срок — шесть месяцев, потом я подумаю, сможешь ли ты быть моим другом.

Мукуро стоит на балконе и смотрит вперед: его голова занята мыслями. Занзас храпит на диване и просыпаться не собирается, небольшая часть товара находится на его же кровати, но основная часть все-таки находится в баре — вряд ли копы заявятся к такому спокойному месту. Кому какая разница?

Раздражает лишь одно: Энма не появляется уже около двух недель. Возможно, сдох от передоза, возможно, дилера сменил. А может, решил завязать. Не стоило ему давать такую сумму денег, передавать записку. План по мести Саваде просто-напросто провалился, а начистить рожу этому мальцу хотелось. Конечно, пострадал Энма — таки стал конченным нариком, что вряд ли слезет с иглы, но случайно он услышал от лягушонка одну вещь.

В Варии был один медик, который занимался тем, что вытаскивал наркоманов и алкоголиков в нормальную жизнь, и младший Савада стал его пациентом, который достаточно быстро пошел на поправку. А ведь совсем недавно он валялся на пороге бара, вгоняя себе в вену раствор с порошком, после чего пел что-то не совсем внятное; рыдал там же, кусая ногти, и таким его жалким состоянием Рокудо был безумно доволен.

В какой-то момент начала душить злоба — хотелось уничтожить Саваду, если растоптать не его, то хотя бы его брата: так же оттрахать, чтобы потом стоять не мог, избить, резать на кусочки — делать что угодно, лишь бы заставить этих двух стоять на коленях и молить о прощении. Невовремя вспомнился Фонг, который мягко улыбался, но трахал жестко, вбивая в кровать и не давая шанса вырваться. Он казался хищником, сильным человеком, однако выбросил он его слишком слабо — не устроил истерики, прощального секса и всего того, что могло бы ранить так же сильно, как и игнор.

Но игнор раздражает больше всего.

Хочется выматериться и сплюнуть.

Родители обещали выслать небольшую сумму денег — они свято верят в то, что их родной мальчик работает официантом и снимает квартиру, но все оказывается совершенно не так. Хочется взвыть от собственной лжи, но на ней построена не только его жизнь, но и жизнь его родителей.

Пожалуй, это в крови.

Вспоминается Бельфегор, который странно именует себя принцем — чем он занимается, хрен его знает. «Принц» подходит к лягушонку и дает ему затрещину, после чего кусает его в шею — но мальчишка терпит, едко комментируя все действия принца, за что огребает еще больше. А потом лягушонок спешит к Рокудо, дабы и перед ним поязвить, выставить себя в лучшем счете и свалить, помогая одному из клиентов вогнать иголку под кожу.

Бизнес есть бизнес, соратники есть подонки. Это бесит, раздражает, но нет никакого способа устроиться лучше: заработок Рокудо имеет, и немаленький — во много лучше, чем просто получать стипендию в университете.

А что потом?

Да ничего, думает он. Обзаведусь квартирой, продолжу бизнес, перейду на другой путь. Родители оставят свой, будет и наркоторговля — от которой стоит избавиться, пока еще есть время — и родительское дело.

Нужно будет просто поступить в другой институт. Или же вернуться в этот, но вряд ли ему сможет дать там выжить Фонг, который будет внимательно наблюдать за его поведением и сможет придраться ко всему. Хороший ответ от любимого человека, ничего не скажешь.

Гокудера спит, обнимая во сне Саваду, который льнет к нему всем своим телом; в ногах довольно устроилась кошка, мурлыкая на весь дом, словно являясь воплощением трактора на земле. Часы тихо стучат, отбивая секунды, и просыпаться вовсе не хочется — пусть и проснутся они к вечеру, проспав учебу, пусть и снова протрахаются полночи, что измотает и позволит снова прогулять пары.

Будильник звенит, и осьминожка недовольно зевает, понимая: чтобы выключить будильник, надо вылезти из-под рук Тсуны. Этого делать не хочется совсем.

Трещание будильника заставляет Саваду проснуться, и тот лишь крепче обнимает своего парня, стараясь залезть под одеяло и не слышать больше этого звука.

– Уже пять вечера, – сообщает блондин, после чего недовольно смотрит на Тсуну. Тот зевает, наконец расцепляя руки, и Гокудера спокойно поднимается.

– Иди пока в душ, я поесть что-нибудь придумаю. Нам нужно будет проведать Энму.

Дино наконец заносит в комнату кастрюлю, из которой слышится достаточно вкусный запах — похоже, парень опять перемудрил со специями, стараясь сделать что-то интересное, и Кея заинтересованно подтягивается к столу. Блондин молчит, раскладывая приготовленную пищу по тарелкам, после чего садится на свою кровать — по нему понятно, что в горло ничего лезть не хочет, и его состояние безысходности невольно перебрасывается и на Хибари, что сидит за столом вместе с тарелкой. Ему тоже есть не хочется, но он заставляет себя, отмечая, что получилось действительно неплохо — пусть и жидковато, но порция мисо-супа с креветками не вредила еще никому.

Они так и сидят в тишине и темноте — свет никто не включал еще со дня – и только стараются не стучать ложками, чтобы не производить лишнего шума. Обоим есть о чем подумать.

– Иди сюда, – Дино произносит это через полчаса после того, как Кея вымыл всю посуду и отправил в холодильник кастрюлю. – Просто подойди.

Хибари не спрашивает, зачем, хотя ему хочется. Хибари не остается на месте, чтобы выслушать — он молча подходит к парню, который быстро наклоняет его к себе, заставляя сесть на корточки, и целует. Почему — непонятно, но Дино действительно его целует, прикрыв глаза и не отпуская; он покусывает его губы, после чего раздвигает их языком, чтобы ворваться внутрь.

Кея отстраняется слишком быстро.

– Ты не видишь меня в отношениях с тобой.

– Я хочу видеть тебя рядом, – тяжело усмехается Каваллоне, после чего бросает смешок — словно вызов.

Теперь злится Кея, его рука поднимается и только желает нанести удар в челюсть, когда ее вновь перехватывает вставший конь, притягивая парня вновь к себе, и снова целует, на этот раз добиваясь того, чего хотел — Хибари не кусается, но продолжает вырываться, однако сильные руки не дают ему этого сделать, а поэтому приходится смириться и даже ответить на поцелуй — это действительно манит.

Зря я простил его, думает парень, чувствуя себя униженным и растоптанным.

Фонг лежит на кровати, обнимая одной рукой подушку, а другой щелкая кнопками на телефоне. На душе скользко и противно, хочется уничтожить себя за то, что все еще помнит дерзкого парнишку, с которым долгое время встречался, спал.

Freesea (20:48): привет. я завтра свободен, приедешь?

Fong Li (20:48): Вряд ли смогу — надо помочь родителям, только если к вечеру.

Freesea (20:49): оя, сделаем проще. жди вечерком с визитом~

Fong Li (20:49): Чай не забудь.

Freesea (20:49): ах, а я надеялся мы будем пить вино

Действительно, противно. Даже слишком.

Мукуро был спокоен, он действительно любил Фонга, как думал тот; мог подстебывать, смешить, что-то интересное рассказывать. Скучно с ним не было. Без него — да, скучно.

Но все это не должно сейчас волновать парня, и тот это прекрасно знает. Нужно приниматься за домашнюю работу — скоро будет зачет, и к нему нужно быть готовым.

Он так и лежит на кровати, наплевав на все; лень задергивать шторы, но китаец сам не понимает, как засыпает.

**18. **

Скуало сидит на диване, когда босс перечитывает какие-то документы; скорее всего, это даже не документы, а очередное письмо, которые босс получает каждую неделю. От кого? Возможно, поставщики, может быть, какие-то свои дела – в любом случае, Суперби об этом не знал. А если и слышал пару слов от Шрама, то просто проигнорировал их – это не его дело, следовательно, вмешиваться в это не стоит.

Занзас усмехается и откидывает письмо в сторону, после чего тянется к фляжке с виски и потирает подбородок.

– Когда в последний раз ты видел Леви?

– После того, как мы его вытащили, я его ни разу не видел. Сказал, что укроется сам, и больше от него ни одной весточки не поступало, – мрачно отозвался акула, после чего внимательно посмотрел на Занзаса. – В чем проблема, босс?

Шрам хмыкнул.

– Сначала я разберусь с ним, а потом поговорим на тему «проблемы».

У парня дергается глаз, и Скуало понимает, что сейчас на эту тему с боссом лучше не говорить.

– Нужно заставить нарушителей выплатить ущерб, который вчера они нанесли университету — была сломана интерактивная доска в лекционном зале на третьем этаже, где обычно проходят лекции по истории, 269 кабинет, – произносит Фонг, пока Кея записывает в личные дела нарушителей. – Будем требовать наличными или лишим стипендии?

– Стипендии у них и не было, образумься, – хмыкает парень в ответ, ставя размашистую подпись. – Проще привлечь педагогов или их декана, но последний меня послал – заявил, что этим занимаемся теперь мы, и... Дело ясно, я полагаю.

– Отправить Гокудеру и Дино к ним, а еще лучше — отправиться самим. Они живут с родителями?

– Нет, общежитские пьяницы, – вздохнул Хибари. – Я сам поговорю с ними.

Фонг кивает, усаживаясь в кресло.

Работа в комитетах была достаточно сложной за счет денежных инцидентов – когда требовалось заставить тех или иных студентов выплачивать нанесенный ущерб, начинали злиться все. В случае невыплат расплачиваться придется именно руководителям комитетов, что все прекрасно знали; и не хотели ничего делать, дабы хоть как-то отомстить тем, кто над ними стоит.

Еще сложность была в том, что все случаи нарушений фиксировались не сразу, а после пар – они учились точно так же, как и остальные студенты, что было не самым лучшим вариантом. А еще приходится заниматься организацией всяких фестивалей, выставок и прочих мероприятий, так как главы комитетов – старосты курса. Или же просто одной группы, но ответственности это не убавляет.

Хотелось расслабиться; Хибари стал заново переписывать лекции, заодно готовя и шпаргалки «гармошки», ибо зачет обещал быть сложным – мало ли что произойдет. Фонг же молча пил чай.

Когда дверь открылась, оба обратили внимание, ибо сидели в тишине и спокойствии – посетителями оказались сразу трое: Дино, Хаято и Тсунаеши, который в последнее время ходил за своим парнем всюду — видимо, от нечего делать.

– Мы к зачету готовиться, – предупредил Гокудера, – а Дино решил чаю попить.

– В другом месте никак? – мрачно отозвался Кея, перелистывая тетрадь, дабы выписать еще немного определений. – Только тихо.

– Тихо, тихо, – рассмеялся Дино, внимательно смотря на брюнета, после чего уселся в кресло. Заботливый китаец налил и ему чашку чая – кажется, Фонгу было совершенно наплевать на то, что происходит в кабинете. В принципе, это верно – кабинет принадлежит дисциплинарному комитету, но почему-то коллеги любят тусоваться и здесь. В частности, Фонг с Хаято.

– А ты шпоры делаешь, Ке? – спросил парень, заметив, как на небольшую полоску бумаги переписываются те или иные строки. Рядом лежат две небольшие «гармошки» – склеенные полоски бумаги, которые впоследствии можно легко спрятать. – Я думал, ты все знаешь. Разве положено старосте такой пример подавать, а?

В ответ Хибари только хмыкнул, продолжая заниматься своим делом. Подкол не удался.

– Зашибись.

Гокудера стоит на крыльце своего дома и курит, не замечая того, что пепел с сигареты срывается вниз и падает ему прямо на брюки. Его бы стряхнуть, думает Тсунаеши, но молчит, тяжело вздыхая; он прекрасно знает причину негодования парня, но не может как-то ее прокомментировать.

Снег идет медленно, он превращается по пути в легкий дождь, что накрывает землю; небольшие капли падают, заставляя промокнуть, а ветер усиливается, уничтожая и без того мрачное настроение Хаято.

– Энма в порядке, – Савада старается перевести тему, но Гокудера лишь кивает, полностью игнорируя вопрос. – Скуалло не сделал ничего...

– Блять, да ты понять можешь?! Он состоит в Варии, сука ты, и вполне возможно, что он нихрена и никак не помог твоему брату. Денег не стряс, но... – Хаято передергивает. Он затягивается крепкой порцией дыма и продолжает, – Но. Сам факт этого и его просьба...

– Откажись, – холодно произносит Тсунаеши, и внимательно смотрит на блондина. – Откажись. Разве ты не можешь этого сделать?

– Он — мне, я — ему. Кажется, понять это просто. Не тупи.

Савада молчит, наблюдая за тем, как, психуя, Гокудера выбрасывает недокуренную сигарету в воду и сплевывает; ему хочется обнять парня, успокоив его таким образом, но он попросту боится. Конечно, за услуги Суперби нужно платить, но Тсуне было бы намного проще заплатить акуле — Гокудера слишком уж распсиховался с просьбы своего старого знакомого.

– Ты можешь и не продавать ничего — тем более, я не думаю, что вещь украдена. Можешь просто как-то...

Договорить ему блондин не дал, отправляясь обратно в дом.

Лягушонок сидел на крыльце бара и даже не удосужился поднять голову, когда увидел Скуалло. Тот шел совершенно спокойный — словно ему удалось сделать что-либо важное, и только пнул по коленке Франа, что курил и не собирался освобождать проход.

– К кому ты? – мальчишка произнес это лениво-флегматично, наконец-таки поднимая взгляд на мужчину, что смотрел на него исподлобья, готовый убить за такое нахальство.

– По делу. Тебе я отчитываться не должен, – ответил ему Суперби, хмыкнув. – Освободи проход, мелкий.

– Ай-ай-ай, как нехорошо Вы обходитесь с подчиненными, видно, попа заболела, а Вы и посрать нормально не можете, – Фран усмехнулся, после чего поднялся и вошел в бар первым, чем еще больше выводил из себя и без того уставшего Скуалло – тот, в конце концов, только что вернулся из дома Энмы и хотел поговорить с Занзасом на тему оплаты; если бы все прошло хорошо, то и люлей заодно вставить новому коллеге, Рокудо Мукуро. А этот мелкий земноводный нагло его игнорирует и мешает. Так и чешется рука взять и смахнуть с него шапку, после чего — выкинуть ее в лужу. Или вообще в сортир.

Отлучаться приходилось ненадолго — нужно было лишь поместить небольшую сумму на счет Леви, дабы тот мог вернуться обратно в Варию. Может, у громилы была какая-то проблема, или же еще что – Занзас дал разрешение на «аванс» в пользу мужчины, что еще больше вводило в недоумение. А насчет ананаса... Просто хотелось разобраться с ним — за Энму, того самого мальчонку, который оказался другом когда-то подопечного Скуалло Гокудеры.

Но пока что Занзасу об этом говорить не стоит, подсказывало шестое чувство молодому мечнику.

– Войдите, – послышалось из-за двери, и Суперби вошел. Босс сидел в том же положении, словно и не менял его, разве что алкоголь был убран обратно в шкаф вместе с рюмками, а сам Занзас занимался делом — разбирал собственные чертежи, по которым старался предсказать ситуацию.

– Положил, – кивнул Суперби, усаживаясь на стул у стены, и внимательно наблюдал за начальником, который нахмурился.

– Отлично. Леви вернется через три дня, как он отзвонился мне. Он нашел хорошего поставщика на этот раз, а потом мы сможем вернуться в систему более полноценно. Неприятно одно, что приходится связываться с, – тут Шрам скривился, – с «товаром», ставить себя ниже того положения, в котором мы были раньше. И, естественно, вряд ли кто позволит нам вновь регулировать Токио на предмет молодежи.

– Не хочется терять свой статус? – усмехнулся Скуалло, но понял, что сделал это зря, когда его босс просто взревел:

– Статус? О чем ты говоришь, придурок?! Мы его потеряли еще тогда, когда связались со всем этим делом! И отчасти в этом виноват именно ты. Надо же, нарколог среди Варии решил срубить бабла с помощью пацаненка, что вообще ни в чем не разбирался! По просьбе вышестоящей организации, я все понимаю, нужно было просто устранить соперника, только и всего! Но ведь ты не остановился. Ты продолжил принимать заказы. Ты, именно ты должен был выглядеть, как самый порядочный член организации. А в итоге ты и сейчас сбываешь дозы через того же самого Гокудеру, с которым я, сука ты, учился! Подло и мерзко. Почему нам пришлось заняться такой торговлей? Потому, что ты, ублюдок, начал устранять таким способом. При этом, – здесь мужчина сплюнул, после чего поднялся за бутылкой виски, но на ходу передумал, а потому остался стоять, – ты лечил Энму. Саваду. Брата-близнеца Тсунаеши. Если ты не в курсе был, то из-за этой малолетней шлюхи мы с Рокудо и вылетели из университета. Я понимаю, что ты хотел лишь оказать услугу своему другу, но! Если Мукуро не угомонился в своей мести – не стоит ему мешать.

– Мукуро сам поступил более, чем нечестно, – Суперби повысил тон. – Вы с ним сами устроили «сладкую» жизнь мальчишке, после чего он скатился до гомосексуализма, как и твой ебанутый педик Рокудо, которого ты устроил! Ты меня обвиняешь?!

– Я тебя обвиняю, подонок. Если ты не знал еще, то Савада предоставляет угрозу, и я всего лишь устранял соперника. Он — сын девятого Вонголы, того самого, который хотел меня сделать наследником, если ты не помнишь. Ему пришлось бросить семью, чтобы как-то избавиться от привязанностей. Девятый хотел оставить сына в неведении. Но сын выбрал не ту специальность, где он может остаться в неведении. Стань он чиновником — его найдут. Сам Девятый его возведет на свой пост. Ананас хотел позабавиться и стал идеальным исполнителем устранения. Тебе нужны еще разъяснения?!

– Я так и не понимаю, в чем меня обвиняешь ты. Я помог. Семья страдать из-за одного ублюдка не должна. А ты покрываешь нечестность...

– Ты меня в нечестности хочешь уличить? На себя посмотри. Ты лечишь от зависимости парня, а через его друга сбываешь смертельные дозы для других. Да, прячешь за антиквариатом, я понимаю. Но ты сам поступаешь минимум, как подло. На себя смотри. Теперь мне именно из-за тебя нужно восстанавливать честь Варии. А опущенный никогда не должен появляться в мафии. Ты все понял?

Скуалло кивает, после чего поспешно выходит из кабинета, нарочито громко хлопая дверью. «Психует, подонок» – думает Занзас, после чего, опустошенный, падает обратно в кресло, стараясь успокоиться и вернуться к мыслям о Леви.

– Подготовился?

Кея игнорирует вопрос, даже не убавив громкости музыки в плеере. Ему не хочется говорить с Дино, ни капли: тот успел надоесть и в университете. Хватит, он сыт им по горло.

Тот же не повторяет своего вопроса, понимая, что его будут игнорировать и дальше; обед был приготовлен, но Хибари к нему даже не притронулся, съев всего лишь две-три ложки супа. Видимо, депрессия, или же собственные мысли поглотили его настолько, что тот не хочет ни о чем другом думать. В себе вину Дино старается не искать — все-таки он был прав.

Извиняться не нужно.

Хочется обнять Кею, просто сидеть и разговаривать с ним, но тот игнорирует — кажется, что он выпустит иглы в любой момент, когда посчитает это нужным. И проколет насмерть. Чтобы больше не трогали.

Хибари противно, и Каваллоне это прекрасно понимает, но также ему приходится и мириться с мыслью, что он влюбляется, мать его, в Кею. Влюбляется, как самая последняя паскуда, которой нужен хоть кто-то, кто признает его. Был бы Кея девчонкой, моральных проблем бы не было.

Нет, все равно были бы.

Об этом лучше не думать.

Фонг сидит на лавке в одном из парков города, ближе к окраине. До дома отсюда ехать час на метро, а до метро — тридцать минут. Хорошее место для того, чтобы прогуляться и задуматься.

До вечера еще далеко, но холодное время года давало о себе знать — темнеет рано.

Телефон завибрировал, заставляя вернуться в реальность, и парень понимает — ему действительно холодно в этой легкой куртке. Судя по тучам, скоро пойдет снег, и придется одеваться еще теплее. В Китае было не так холодно.

«Входящих СМС: 1». «Читать».

Отправитель: Р.М.

Привет~ Я соскучился. Встретимся?

Фонг вздыхает, после чего вновь перечитывает сообщение, нажимая на кнопку ответа. Ему не хочется видеть этого человека, но что-то все-таки тянет.

Вычеркивать из жизни не насовсем? Не умеет. Но здесь нужно сделать исключение.

Он отправляет ему карту с точкой своего нахождения и пишет: ждать буду час, не больше.

Мукуро появляется спустя полчаса: видно, он находился в этом районе. Он идет неспеша, довольно ухмыляется, завидев своего бывшего, ожидающего на той точке, куда и приглашал. Фонг молчит, пусть и смотрит на него, он даже не улыбается, хоть и встает.

И Рокудо заключает его в крепкие объятия.

Запах сигарет и спиртного ударяет в нос Фонгу, но он обнимает в ответ так же уверенно, совершенно опустошив голову от остальных мыслей. Он готов простить, вернуть, он хочет, чтобы все было, как прежде. Он готов на все, и Рокудо это прекрасно понимает. Он мог бы и согласиться, он бы вернул многое, но «нельзя» все равно стучит в голове, как какой-нибудь маятник часов.

Алкоголь и пустая голова творят свое дело. Фонг хлопает его по плечу и отстраняется.

– Идем.

**19.**

– _Куда мы? – спрашивает Фонг; его дыхание сбилось от быстрого шага, он практически не успевает за Мукуро, который отслеживает путь по навигатору._

– _Хочу сводить тебя в одно место, думаю, ты сможешь мне помочь кое в чем. Заодно развлечемся, тебе понравится. – Мысленно парень добавил про себя __«__Возможно__», __но промолчал; однако спешащий за ним китаец этого не заметил, равно как и проигнорировал нотки тревоги в интонации бывшего._

_Собирался дождь, хотя в вечернем небе это было сложно уследить: только тогда, когда мелкие капли стали накрапывать на куртку юноши, тот пожалел, что не взял с собой зонт. Пришлось накинуть на голову капюшон, а руки сунуть в карманы._

_До метро они дошли быстро, однако час пик давал о себе знать: вечернее время все-таки, люди возвращаются домой после работы или каких-либо других дел. Пришлось протискиваться среди них в самый конец вагона – Рокудо уже успел известить о том, что ехать придется долго, однако время вернуться домой будет. __«__Надеюсь, к тому времени метро не закроется__» – __посетовал китаец, включая плеер и выбирая трек. Украдкой он вглядывался в бывшего и никак не мог понять, что же именно так сильно меняет впечатление о когда-то игривом и спокойном человеке._

_Не будем брать в счет совершенное им месяц назад преступление._

_Легкие морщины залегли на лбу Мукуро, а мешки под глазами явственно давали знать, что парню пришлось не спать несколько ночей; стертые руки говорили о том, что часто приходится носить что-либо тяжелое. В фигуре ананаса появилась выправка, а руки устало покоились в кармане – следовательно, занимается чем-то серьезным. Однако Фонг не мог заметить самого главного: глаза бывшего смотрели с грустью в никуда, словно что-то должно было коренным образом измениться. __«__И сломать кое-кому жизнь, кем бы он ни был для меня__» – __думал в свое время ананас, напрягая кисти рук и сжимая их в кулаки. _

– Ты куда-то собираешься?

Юноша внимательно наблюдает за тем, как сосед по комнате складывает вещи в небольшую сумку. Кровать тщательно заправлена, тетради стоят на столе ровной стопкой, словно кое-кто собирается валить или переезжать.

Кея оборачивается, тяжело вздохнув.

– Сегодня воскресенье, идиот. В университете фестиваль, и нам нужно там находиться. Пока что позвони Фонгу, он как раз один из организаторов. Заодно узнаешь, зачем ты там должен находиться, – это Кея проговорил, уже отправляясь к зеркалу, дабы расчесаться и привести костюм в порядок.

– Э, нет. Звонил уже. Телефон выключен, – говорит Дино, не сводя взгляда с своего соседа, после чего откидывается на кровать. – Так что будь любезен, объясни мне, что я буду делать.

– Работать. В выходные комитеты не прекращают работу, если университет открыт. А теперь не беси меня и тоже собирайся, – мрачно бросает Хибари, после чего подхватывает сумку со стула.

Дверь хлопает с привычным стуком, и Каваллоне остается только довольно потянуться, вырываясь из мыслей.

Когда он приходит в университет, телефон уже разрывается от количества сообщений. Какие-то – от одногруппников, какие-то – от преподавателей, есть даже пара угроз от Кеи, недовольного опозданием своего подчиненного. Он буквально врывается в кабинет, кидает сумку на стол, и с него срываются вниз папки, падая на пол; Дино начинает их собирать, не замечая сидящего на диване Гокудеру. Тот молчит, склонив голову, и только руки его трясутся – что он пытается остановить тем, что сжимает голову и дерет себя за волосы.

– Тсуна не придет, – говорит он, и итальянец вздрагивает, переводя взгляд на человека, который сидит на диване. – Справляться с патрулированием будешь самостоятельно. И, пожалуйста, позови Кею, если тебе не сложно. Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

– Что-то случилось? – Дино не сводит карих глаз с собеседника, и понимает, что в своих опасениях он прав. Давно не видел своего друга таким беспомощным и... уничтоженным?

– Комитета безопасности больше не существует. Фонг мертв. Энма – тоже.

Когда Дино бежит по ступенькам вниз, он не замечает, что сбивает с ног поднимающуюся девушку. Та падает, что-то кричит и ругается, но в голове итальянца пусто.

Энма мертв. Маленький мальчишка, всегда спокойный ребенок, слушающийся своего брата и охотно гуляющий в их компании с Тсунаеши; второй Савада, смешной, умный... Не может быть так, что он мертв. Действительно мертв.

Кея молчит, когда выслушивает его речь, после чего кивает; несколько минут назад то же самое ему говорил декан факультета, на котором учился сотрудник – если так можно было назвать человека, который стал практически другом. Тем, кому Хибари смог открыться – не наполовину, а полностью. После водки, конечно, но Фонг был тем, кто смог поддержать, после чего – вести себя так, словно ничего и не было. Это был идеальный коллега и интересный человек: пару раз Кея заглядывал в его блог, наблюдая за теми рассказами, которые собирал когда-то такой похожий с ним Фонг...

Наверное, китаец мог бы стать его другом. Мог бы. Если не был им.

– _Пожалуйста, соглашайся сразу – обойдется без жертв, – произносит Рокудо, когда они оказываются затолканными в подсобку; Фонг удивленно смотрит на него, не совсем понимая, что происходит._

_Минуту назад они шагнули в небольшой кабак, но стоило им подойти к бару, как обоих подхватили и затолкали в небольшое помещение, оставляя в одиночестве. Мукуро молчит, кусает губы; когда загорается свет, китаец может видеть его мертвенно-бледное лицо, но ананас старается улыбнуться. Получается ухмылка._

– _Ты о чем? – говорит парень, но не успевает получить ответ на свой вопрос: только тихий шепот заставляет его вздрогнуть._

– _Поверь мне._

_Потайная дверь открывается, и Фонг не успевает сказать еще что-то, как его заставляют пройти внутрь. Рокудо остается в подсобке; он сползает вниз по стене и закрывает лицо руками._

_Очнувшись, китаец понимает, что оказался привязанным к стулу: руки за спиной, ноги расставлены и привязаны к ножкам. Крепко — для надежности руки скрепили не только веревкой, но и наручниками, однако такую предосторожность Фонг понять не может. Он дергается, но его заставляет остановиться щелчок, за которым свет начинает врезаться в его глаза._

– _Как самочувствие? – интересуется знакомый голос; парень распознает говорящего, когда ему удается сощуриться. Занзас._

Недоуменные студенты стоят на площадке, где должен был проходить фестиваль; директор потребовал молчания. Кто-то начинает шептаться: должна заиграть музыка, под которую начнется вступление, говорящее о начале празднества, но этого не происходит. К своему удивлению они замечают Гокудеру, поднимающегося на сцену.

Шепот снова сменился молчанием, когда Хаято закашлял, пытаясь привести голос в норму. Находясь на ораторском месте перед микрофоном, он не боялся выступить – скорее ему было тяжело произнести слова, в которые так сильно не хотелось верить.

– Доброго дня всем, фестиваля не будет, он отменяется. И, сразу к делу: комитет безопасности прекращает свое действие. На замену старосте первого курса Фонгу Ли придет Хибари Кея, председатель дисциплинарного комитета. Дело в том, что Фонг Ли был найден мертвым сегодня утром на такой-то станции метро вместе с моим другом. Кто-то совершил убийство, – Гокудера вновь закашлялся, стараясь восстановить спокойную интонацию, но голос предательски дрожал. – Голова Фонга была раздроблена, это поистине жуткое зрелище. Его смогли опознать только по документам. Мой друг был убит вместе с ним. Их похоронят послезавтра, этот день будет траурным как для нас, так и для института лингвистики, где учился мой друг, брат Савады Тсунаеши. На этом у меня все.

Толпа зашумела: кто-то ругался на сорванный фестиваль, первокурсники пребывали в шоке, наиболее впечатлительные заплакали. Эмоции – в этот момент они добивали.

– Всем разойтись, – произносит директор. – Желающие послезавтра соберутся в холле в десять часов, поедем на похороны. Речи оставьте при себе – здесь действительно нечего сказать.

– _Я по-хорошему с тобой, а ты... – усмехается Занзас, после чего кривится и наносит еще один удар – Фонг не уворачивается, ибо не может этого сделать, и молчит. – Придется по-плохому. Твоя семья, например, или этот хороший мальчик может пострадать._

_Занзас пинает стул, и китаец падает вместе с ним набок: теперь он видит, что с Занзасом в комнате он не один. У стены лежит мальчик, очень похожий на Тсунаеши Саваду. Явно под наркотой: ни на что не реагирует._

– _Хотя, нет. Скажем так, я знаю о твоей семье очень много, если не все. Твой хороший знакомый толкал наркоту, после чего я переквалифицировал его в информаторы – это славное занятие для Мукуро, он отлично справляется. Потому с ними может случиться то же самое, что и с Савадой, – замечая недоверчивый взгляд, Занзас кивает. – Не с Тсунаеши. Этот мальчик — его брат-близнец, зовут Энмой. Видишь ли, когда-то Гокудера тоже помогал нам, передавал подарки. Твои родители любят антиквариат, но ведь можно спокойно смазать их тем или иным порошком, который заставит любой организм умереть. Под действием Энма не замечает своей боли, однако минут через двадцать он начнет давиться рвотной массой, что будет исходить из его тела. Интоксикация — это забавно. А еще через час он умрет. Я бы мог ему дать противоядие, но не хочу, чтобы ты принял мои слова за блеф. Останешься здесь на ночь, а утром мы с тобой примем решение. До встречи._

Фонга хоронят в закрытом гробу – как пояснил смотритель, тело было настолько изуродовано, что его просто не хотели показывать другим людям. Тсунаеши смотрит на своего брата, стоя рядом с его гробом, и не может сдержать слез: он только подрагивает, не позволяя себе всхлипывать, однако слезы продолжают течь, смачивая своей солью и горечью губы, обкусанные в кровь за эти дни.

Гокудера бережно обнимает своего парня со спины, отрешенно рассматривая бледное лицо мертвеца: кажется, что Энма улыбался, радуясь своему избавлению. Наркотик убил все следы яда в крови.

А вроде бы Гокудере удалось вылечить младшего Саваду; он отплатил сполна Скуалло, который занимался больным человеком. Энма шел на поправку, что заставило его принять смертельную дозу?

Он вспомнил, как передавал старому мужчине пакет с антикварными часами, которые были хорошо обсыпаны порошком, как принимал за него деньги, и какое-то странное ощущение заставляло видеть младшего Саваду одной из частей в этой истории, но пустота в душе не давала ни одной зацепки. Просто слишком много всего произошло.

И Фонг, мертвый. Его бывшего парня здесь нет – и Гокудера рад этому, он бы с удовольствием врезал Рокудо по его наглой роже, однако, учитывая отношения этих двоих, Хаято понимал, что Мукуро должен появиться здесь – попрощаться с тем, кого когда-то любил.

Кея молчит. Он уходит сразу же после того, как бросает по горстке земли в каждую могилу.

Через месяц все забывается: сессия, работа, комитет, но чего-то по-прежнему не хватает, и это тормозит Дино. Он пишет шпаргалки, варит тот же самый суп, который понравился Кее и оказался достаточно простым по своему рецепту; иногда ходит гулять. Но молчание умудрилось поселиться что во встрече с друзьями, также и в жизни: с Тсуной разговаривать было тяжело – парнишка впал в депрессию, а после угодил в психиатрическую клинику. С Гокудерой пересекаться не удавалось – тот ушел из комитета, все больше уделял внимания Саваде, каждый день наведываясь в клинику. Кея не хотел разговаривать – о чем можно было? Иногда они смотрели фильмы вместе, но обстановка все равно угнетала: все напоминало о слаженной работе тогда, месяц назад. Однажды они смотрели фильм все вместе – Фонг, Дино, Кусакабе, Хибари, Тсуна и Гокудера. Все шестеро смеялись, председатели молча жевали попкорн, наблюдая за подчиненными; это было даже чем-то семейным.

Хотел бы Каваллоне вернуть все на свои места.

– Давай быть вместе, – выпаливает Дино ни с того ни с сего, когда оформляет очередное нарушение в кабинете. Кея удивляется: сильно, ибо давится кофе и кашляет.

Ответ однозначный:

– Нет.

И этот отказ часто проматывается в голове парня, который пытается вспомнить каждую часть из прошлого, как должное; что-то нужно было изменить, где-то – иначе себя вести. Многое можно было бы исправить, но увы.

А хотелось бы иметь машину времени и вернуть все на исходные позиции.

От автора.

Последняя часть — самая сумбурная из всех, что я писал; мне бы хотелось их сделать более ярче и эмоциональнее, не жалея своих сил, описать всю обстановку, но я предложу читателю самому представить себе все картины, которые были изложены здесь. Эту часть я буду править, но оставлю тот же самый смысл, какой был раньше.

На этом работа не заканчивается. Это — всего лишь первая часть фика «Приручение», который я решил превратить в цикл. Действие следующего произойдет спустя некоторое время, но в том же университете. Тема Варии раскрыта не была, равно как и тема Вонголы; мне хочется дать всем персонажам еще один шанс исправиться, заставляя вспоминать прошлое. Я хочу, чтобы они исправили все свои ошибки.

Почему мертв Энма? Скажем так, это был бы замечательный персонаж, если бы он не скатился вниз. Его смерть доставляет немало боли Тсуне, который в свое время перейдет на главный план, основывая Вонголу. Почему мертв Фонг? Хм, читайте сиквел, ибо с Фонгом все туманно.

У кого появились вопросы — задавайте. Кто принципиально не хочет становиться ПЧ, но хотел бы прочесть продолжение — отметьтесь в комментариях, чтобы я выслал вам в ЛС ссылку на следующую часть. Работа пойдет таким образом: я буду писать по три части, как напишу три — выложу первую. Я могу перестать писать на месяц, но продолжением радовать должен, поэтому придется принимать вот такие меры предосторожности. Главы будут выставляться раз в неделю.

Дальше. Вы уже поняли, что я вернусь к канону, восстановлю Вонголу и Варию; но. D18 существует, будет существовать и дальше. Да, иногда будет казаться, что эти персонажи — второстепенные, но мне бы хотелось сделать их счастливыми.

В следующей части появятся Спаннер и Шоичи, а также другие персонажи. Мне очень хочется иметь кого-то спокойного в этом фике.

Благодарности выражаю:

- Lexar. Спасибо тебе огромное за то, что ты была здесь все это время! Твоя поддержка очень помогала. Я сотни раз хотел бросить эту идею и не писать дальше, но продолжал. Самое лучшее, что я могу получить от тебя, я получил, но нагло попрошу дописать «Итальянские страсти» – все-таки эта твоя работа меня очень вдохновляет.

- F.D. Я знаю, что ты не будешь этот фик читать, но ты хотел реабилитировать Мукуро. Я знаю, это классный персонаж, за которого ты играешь, а я его изгадил. Вторая часть — это исполнение твоего желания.

- Джон. Знаешь, ты привел меня в этот фендом. Подсадил на пейринг. А еще — изменил меня. И пусть ты теперь не Дино, как говоришь, и пусть я уйду из фендома, когда завершу работу, но она появилась благодаря тебе. Оффтопиком: каким бы ни был твой ответ, но я был счастлив за эту неделю. И я люблю тебя. Спасибо, что ты есть.

Также выражаю благодарности пользователям, кто был со мной и кому было не лень комментировать. Ваши отзывы лились бальзамом на душу.

:)

Всем пис, чуваки!

P.S.: вот не дай бог вторая часть будет в жанре детектива. *пересмотрел Шерлока*


End file.
